Lucky Day
by Jana182
Summary: Sakura is back in Konoha but already on her first day nothing goes the way she planned it. Living with her cousin and his bandmates Sakura falls a little for the bad boy of the band. Things go up and down, feelings will be shattered and her secret that she thought she left behind is catching up with her. A dangerous life begins for Sakura and she has to choose: run or fight? SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My name is Jana and Jana182 is my new account because I was stupid enough to forget the password and email address to my old account Chick182!**  
**I was really lazy the last months and didn't update even though I wanted to. I found the old documents on my macbook and read them and decided to upload them again. I corrected my mistakes and changed here and there a few sentences because they sounded weird. I hope that you will like this story and leave a comment! I still got the first 7 Chapters and will upload them once a day and of course I will continue the story!**  
**So have fun and leave me reviews :) **

„Thanks for the ride!", I said to the taxi driver as he handed me my suitcases from the trunk and handed him way too much money. You know, actually I wouldn't have to pay that taxi man because my cousin told me that he would pick me up. But hell no, my cousin is an idiot and probably forgot all about me. I was waiting for 3 hours at the airport, I was calling him non stop on his mobile, screamed at him on his mailbox. After 3 hours of impatiently waiting I decided to stop a taxi. Do you have any idea how expensive they are? The ride from the airport to my cousins home costed a fortune. But it's still better than waiting at the airport.

The taxi drove away and I turned around to have a look at the house in which I am going to live in while I'm looking for a decent place and a job. But what I saw nearly gave me a heart attack! A big house, 3 storys high, a nice shiny black car in front of the also humongous garage, all of this surrounded by high black gates.

„Man, this is a little bigger than I imagined", I whispered to myself while I nearly dropped my handbag. „Is this really Narutos place?", I asked myself and tried again to call him but again he didn't answer so I just texted him. Naruto Uzumaki is my cousin which I visited once a year for a few days in the summer holidays. The last time I talked to him was exactly 15 days ago when I told him all the details for my flight back to Konoha. I told him every detail he needed and I mentioned my arrival at the airport at least a hundred times and all he said was „_Sakura you don't need to tell me not to forget you! How could I ever forget my favourit cousin?". _I sighed. That's what you get for believing him.

Here I am, standing in front of the probably biggest house I've ever seen with 2 pink suitcases and a handbag. Inhaling deep I walked to the front gates and pushed the button. „I'll kill him if he gave me the wrong adress...", I mumbled. Naruto has been in a band for a few years now but somehow they didn't become really famouse until a few months ago. When I talked with Naruto on the phone he told me that he and his bandmates finally became famouse and were sharing now a house but I never really believed him. 2 Minutes passed and still no one opened the freaking gates! When I was about to push the button one more time I saw a small chubby man with green and brown clothes and a straw hat coming towards the gate.

„Hello, can I help you miss?", he asked. Is this guy a gardener?

„Yeah, hello! I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm Naruto Uzumaki's cousin? I don't know if he told anyone that I would come here. However, I tried to call him since I arrived at the airport but he just doesn't answer his phone! Could you please let me in?", I asked with puppy eyes.

„Well, miss Haruno, Uzumaki didn't tell me that someone would arrive today. I'm sorry, but I can't let you in.", he replied with a bored expression.

My mouth opened and closed like a fish. What the hell?

„What! Why? Could you at least tell me where he is? Listen, Mister, I'm really not in the mood for jokes anymore, okay? Please, just let me in!", I pleaded. I was so tired and really wanted to take a shower after wearing the same clothes for nearly a day in a hot airplane.

„I got to go now, Miss. I'm sure you wouldn't like me to call the police now would you? I'm done here for today with the garden and I'm also not in the mood for any jokes. Please leave. The boys are annoyed since the media revealed their address and don't want to be bothered with fangirls since they ALL got girlfriends. Please respect their privacy.". He looked at me annoyed and opened the gates to get out and walked towards his small, old car. „Hey! PLEASE! I don't know where to go! Isn't anyone in the house?"

He looked at me with his small black eyes „Miss Haruno, there's only one of them home and it's not Uzumaki. I'll go and ask him if he knows about you. If he doesn't I will call the police.", he threatened me.

„THEN GO AND ASK HIM FOR GOD'S SAKE!", I screamed at him. He only wants to scare me away! He went back to the house and in came back in less than a minute.

„So?!" I asked unpatiently.

„So.. I called the police. He said that Uzumaki didn't tell anyone about a 'visiting cousin'. And that he is sick and tired of fangirls. So you can take your suitcases and run to the next hotel and I'll tell the police that you are just another fan or you'll stay and let the police take you with them."

I think I looked like a goldfish, again. He did call the police! My mouth didn't close for the last minute and it surely won't close anytime soon. Where am I going to go now? I have never been to this place, how should I know where the next hotel is? Police? Fangirls? The media? So Narutos band is _really_ famous? God, way too many questions! I grabbed my suitcases and walked a little to the side of the gates and sat on one of them. I don't care if they get dirty, I'm hungry, tired and worst of all : I need to go to the toilet. Great timing, bladder. Wait Naruto, till I get my hands on you, you'll be dead meat.

„Well, Mister Strawhat. I'm not going to go anywhere. I am Naruto Uzumakis Cousin, not a fangirl like you said. Do you want to go now or are you going to wait with me for the police?", I said coldly. I'm not going anywhere just because the gardener tells me to. He walked towards me and leaned agains the gates. So he's going to wait with me. Such a gentleman.

* * *

It didn't take the police too long to arrive and to put me in their car. As we arrived at the police station they let me use my phone one last time and I already knew who I would call.

„Naruto, you bastard! How could you motherfucking bastard forget to pick me up from the fucking airport? You ugly beast are going to pay me my money back which I had to spend on a fucking taxi! Oh, and you know what? I'M AT A FUCKING POLICE STATION RIGHT NOW BECAUSE THAT MISTER STRAWHAT CALLED THE COPS! HE SAID THAT I'M A FUCKING FANGIRL!", I screamed. „Oh honey, wait till I get my hands on you. First I'm going to shove your thick head down a toilet and then...", I whispered into the phone. „Okay, Miss Haruno. Times up. Please hand me over your mobile phone.", said one of the police man that wasn't scared to talk to me after my little outburst. I pushed the red button on the phone and looked at him: „Sorry. Here. You know.. for how long am I going to stay? Because to be honest, I don't know why exactly I'm here. I was waiting at my cousin's home and now I'm here. I didn't break any laws."

„ Well, you are not the only one that tried to get into the boys house. We know what the fans would do to get inside and it happened way too often because girls tried the same as you did today. Some try the 'I'm his sister/Stepsister/New neighbour/Pizza delivery girl' things and so on. The boys got annoyed and told us to arrest the fans that try that for a day or two so that they will learn their lesson. Now come on, I'll show you the cell you're going to stay in." I didn't say anything anymore, it was unnecessary, he wouldn't believe me anyway.

When I arrived at my cell, oh god it sounds like I'm a criminal, I saw that I had to share it with a woman that was wearing... not that much clothes. Guess she got caught on the street trying to find someone who would pay her for some things. I nodded and gave a light smile trying to be friendly. She just glared. Fuck my life, this is going to be an interesting night.

* * *

„SAKURA! OH MY GOD, I AM SO SORRY!"

I didn't see him but I was 100 per cent sure that this was Narutos loud voice. He was probably at the entrance of the police station and I bet everyone was looking at him right now. I couldn't care less about him at the moment. I was up the whole night because Lola, yeah that's her name, was looking at me. The whole time. The whole night. I was scared she would eat me if I'd close my eyes for just a second. I even tried to talk to her but it was like talking to a wall.

„WHERE IS SHE!"

4... 3... 2...

„SAKURA!"

„Shut up before I make you.", I glared at him. He gulped loudly and tried to show me his 'everyhings-fine' grin through the bars and I just glared even harder and his smile turned into a frown.

„Listen...", he started.

„Just get me out of here." He nodded and walked back to the police man that put me in the same cell as Lola.

„Miss Haruno, we are truly sorry about our mistake. We hope you find it in your heart to forgive us for not checking if you really are related to Mister Uzumaki.", said the police man while opening the cell. I didnt answer him and just walked to the door but before I left I turned around and said: „Bye Lola, it was nice to meet you. You know, next time try to wear something less revealing. No wonder they caught you. You're practically naked."

„Oh.. BYE LOLA!", Naruto screamed while running after me. „Go and get my handbag and suitcases, idiot.", I said.

„OF COURSE!"

„And stop shouting before I start to strangle you in a police station."

* * *

The ride to his house was silent. Well, I was silent. Naruto was talking.

„Oh Sakura! You don't know how deeply sorry I am! I am so sorry that I forgot to pick you up from the airport! And I am sorry that I forgot to tell my bandmates and everyone that you would be staying at our home! I am so sorry, really! Please forgive me Sakura! How can I make it up to you?"

„Just shut up, please. And drive." But of course, he didn't stop talking. That's my cousin we are talking about.

When we finally arrived it was like my ears were bleeding. I'm used to talk a lot but hearing others talk so much, especially someone you're mad at the moment causes you to get annoyed. Getting out of the car, I walked to the trunk to get my pink suitcases. I took one and Naruto took the other with my handbag.

„You never told me that you were _that_ famouse."

„Well, I kind of forgot to tell you that..."

„You forget a lot, smartass."

He wanted to say something, but decided to change the subject.

„You're going to love my bandmates! They are aweeeeesome! The only one at home is Sasuke at the moment, the others are on holidays with their girlfriends. Shikamaru is somewhere in a small village where he can look at clouds the whole day, but I bet Ino is already going insane there. Kiba is..."

„Naruto, I don't know your bandmates and their girlfriends. So please first introduce them before you tell me anything about them, okay?"

We walked on and finally arrived at the door. Naruto took out his keys from his pockets and opened the door and I have to say I was _really _impressed. The main hall was big and well furnished. A few vases and pretty flowers and nice carpets. You could never tell that a boy band was living here.

„The only one here is Sasuke and his girlfriend right now. She's a witch, I don't know what he sees in her. He is my best friend but I don't support his choice of girlfriends. Usually he changes them like his boxers but she's already lasting for the last 4 months. I hope he finds another one soon. SASUKE! Come downstairs you bastard and introduce yourself to my cousin!", he screamed into the hallway.

„The fuck?! You brought that fan girl here?!", growled a voice behind me. I turned around to see the sexiest man alive. No, not George Clooney. No, not Gerard Butler and no, it's not Chace Crawford. Or Jensen Ackles. This man had black hair that had a weird style and looked like a chicken's ass. His black eyes looked angry at me but I didn't care. I looked further down to see he was wearing only a pair of jeans. His arms and stomach were very nice built and...

„Stop ogling me, bitch.", he hissed.

. .say!

„SASUKE!"

„Excuse me, please? What did you just call me?"

„You heard me, you fan girl. Get out of this house before I call the police again."

But before I could reply Naruto already jumped on him.

„You bastard! That's my cousin! Don't talk to her like that, she's not a fan girl, she didn't even know that we were famouse!"

„Tse.", said Sasuke and they both started to wrestle.

„Naruto, I don't care what he calls me", yeah sure. That's a big fat lie. No one calls me bitch. „Just show me where I can put my things and where my room is. I wasn't able to sleep at all because I was so scared that Lola would eat me or steal my clothes."

„You are not going to sleep here.", said sexy and glared at me _again_.

„SHE IS GOING TO SLEEP HERE! COME ON SAKURA I'LL SHOW YOU YOUR ROOM!", Naruto took my arm and started to drag me forward.

„Idiot, we don't have a guest room, where do you want to her to sleep?", said Sasuke.

„Oh.. err.."  
„Come on, guys! This house is 3 storys high! How come you dont have a free room?", I said looking shocked between Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke just walked away without saying anything and went upstairs. I looked back at Naruto and you could see the wheels in his head working. Oh, Naruto. He invited me to stay here without having a spare room?

„Alright, back to the car. Show me where the next cheap hotel is and I'll just get a job as a waitress. Let's go." I already grabbed my pink suitcases and walked towards the door when he suddenly jumped in front of me.

„No, no, no, no! We have a pool house! You can sleep there! Theres a bedroom, which you can also use as a living room, a bathroom and some of our music equipment is there! Oh and you can use the pool any time you want! That sounds awesome, doesn't it? It'll be like your own apartment!", he grinned at me.

Why not, a pool house is better than living in a cheap hotel room. I was so tired, I just wanted to sleep. So we walked into the garden, which is also quite big, and saw their (suprise, suprise) big pool. The pool house was really pretty and two walls were made of glass, you could see the king sized bed and the kitchen in the background. Everything was modern and up to date. They surely had someone that helped them, boys could never have such great fashion sense. Naruto helped me to pack my things into a wardrobe and then left the pool house.

„Sakura, it's only 2 p.m. Do you really want to go to sleep right now?"

„Naruto, I had really rough days, you know? Things were quite difficult back in america and then the flight and all the waiting at the airport, the whole conversation with Mister Strawhat and then the police and worst of all _Lola_, so please try to understand that I just can't stay awake anymore.", I mumbled while choosing a top and shorts to sleep in.

„Yeah.. again, I am really sorry.."

„It's okay, Naruto.", I smiled. „Is the fridge filled in here? How about coming over here for dinner? And ask your Bandmate and his girlfriend if they want to come."

„NO WAY! You're not going to cook, got that? Especially not on your first day here! We will order something to eat, do you like pizza?", he grinned at me and I nodded and smiled back. Can't be mad at him for too long, can I?

„Alright, then come and wake me up when dinner's ready okay? I would like to change my clothes now." He nodded and said goodbye and left.

I took my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw a witch. Pink hair, standig in every direction and my make up was smeared all over my face. Isn't that just great, I stood in front of the sexiest man alive and looked like a pink haired witch. „What are you thinking, girl? He's got a girlfriend! He could care less about how pretty you can be, forget him. He loves his girl", I said to myself. I washed my face and brushed my hair and what I saw in the mirror then was a pretty pink haired girl with beautiful green eyes that looked really tired. Then I put my hair into a high ponytail and changed into a black top and black shorts and took off my socks. I went back to the living room where my bed was already made by Naruto and looked one last time out of the glass walls and saw a beautiful garden and a blue pool with a few deckchairs around it and the house behind them. I smiled to myself and shook my head, who would've guessed that Naruto would make it that far? I'm so proud of that idiot at least he was able to live his dreams unlike me. I walked away from the big glass walls without closing the curtains and laid onto the bed. It was really soft and I was asleep in a few minutes.

* * *

„Hey! Hey! Come on, wake up, pinky!", someone shook my shoulder softly.

„gahjsjhdjgagjgajsg", I mumbled and turned around to continue with my sleeping session.

„Eh.. what? Whatever, come on, pinky. It's dinner time.", the voice whispered into my ear.

Slowly I opened my eyes a little and saw red. Red triangles. Red triangles.. on.. a face? I opened my eyes suddenly more and hell yes, there was a man with red paint on his face and a black wig on his head.

„AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD!", I jumped out of my bed without thinking twice and ran screaming into the kitchen grabbing a knife and and my cellphone that lay on a shelve. I looked back at the clown at my bed and saw that he was quickly walking towards me. His animal like eyes watching me intently. „DINNER TIME? YOU WANT TO EAT ME!".

He stopped walking and put his hands up in the air.

„Woah it's okay, shh, don't be so loud! I don't want to...", he said and looked out of the glass walls probably to check if someone heard me.

I ran into the bathroom and closed the door and the window in there. With the knife still in my hand I dialled Narutos number and he answered it, thank god!

„Hey Sakura? What's.."

„Naruto! Call the police! Quick! Close every door, every window! There's a murderer dressed as a clown in the pool house! Oh god, Naruto, don't answer the door or anything! Just call the.." but before I could end the sentence there was loud banging heard from the door.

„Pinky! Open up!"

I was so shocked that I dropped my cellphone. „No, no, no, no!". Great. The display broke. Perfect timing. That's just like in a horror movie, dear god, I don't want to die, yet! My breath came out shorter and shorter with every second, I was close to go insane. I screamed some more and the banging stopped.

„Sakura? Open the door, it's me, Naruto!" what the hell. There's a freaking murderer dressed as a clown and I told him to call the police and now he's standing in front of my bathroom door!

„Sakura? Are you okay? Listen this is not a murderer and not a clown, that was Kiba! He's one of my bandmates! Sakura? SAKURA? ARE YOU DEAD? OH MY GOD SHE KILLED HERSELF WITH THAT KNIFE OH GOD! OUCH YOU BASTARD DON'T HIT ME! I'M GOING TO KICK THIS..."

Before he had the chance to break the door I opened it and peeked out. There were 3 guys standing. Naruto with a pan in his hand and sexy Sasuke, this time with a blue shirt on, and that clown called Kiba.

„Hi.", I said kind of shy and still looked like he was going to kill me. Man, clowns. I just hate them.

„She's just as annoying as you are, dobe.", said Sasuke to Naruto and walked towards me and took my knife away. There I was, standing without a weapon in front of a clown.

„I never knew you had a clown as a bandmate."

„I'm not a clown!"  
„Then why are you wearing a black wig and make up on your face?"

„That's not a wig! That's the plastic fur of my hoodie!", he grumbled and revealed his short spiky brown hair. „And I'm not wearing make up, these are tattoos, lady.".

„Can we go and eat now? Sakura that's Kiba, not a clown and not a murderer, but my bandmate. I introduced you, let's go! My tummy hurts already, I need some food!".

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out of the poolhouse. „They are all idiots.", he mumbled.

* * *

I was still not completely comfortable with Kiba around eventhough he took off his jacket and I was able to see his short brown hair, he still reminded me of a clown. Why would someone want tattoos like these on his face? We sat around a big table; Naruto on my left side while Sasuke and Kiba were in front of us. Kiba was sitting right in front of me and I couldn't stop staring at his tattoos. „Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?", he asked while brushing his face with the back of his hand.

Shaking my head I looked back at the slice of pizza in my hand. I still wasn't very hungry, I guess that I was still too tired from the lack of sleep or too shocked because of a man with make up waking me up and talking about dinner time.

„Aren't you hungry, Sakura? I thought you'd like tuna on your pizza?", Naruto asked worried.

„It's okay, Naruto. I actually love tuna but I don't know, I'm not really hungry.", I said and saw him looking at my pizza.

„Here take it.", I said and gave him my slice. He was grinning like a chesire cat. His grin made me smile, it was so easy to satisfy him. „You know,", he said „the rest of the gang will arrive tonight with their girlfriends. I am sure you'll like them all!".

„Talking about girlfriends, Mister Strawhat told me that you all have girlfriends. Where are they? I especially want to meet the girl that has enough nerves to be with Naruto without getting any suicide thoughts!"

„HEY!"

„Don't scream, dobe. She is right you know? Everyone thinks about killing themselves if they have to be with you alone for more than an hour. Exept for Hinata", said Sasuke. That guy looks sexy even when he eats a fat piece of pizza. Mhhh, yum yum.

„Well, I got some news actually. I'm single since today.", said Kiba. He didn't look sad at all so I guess he is kind of glad to be single again.

„WHAT! BUT I LIKED SANAMI SO MUCH! SHE WAS SO FUNNY!".

„She never liked Akamaru and I broke up with her because she told me to get rid of him since we started dating. But you know what they say: _Dogs before Hoes._".

„That's wrong, they say _Bros_ before Hoes, Kiba.", said Sasuke rolling his eyes. „Idiot.".

„Akamaru is my bro, bro."

_Women are stupid and I don't respect them_

_That's right – I just have sex with 'em!_

_Show me your genitals_

Kiba's hand went under the table and took out his mobile phone. What a classy ringtone!

„Neji texted me, he and Tenten will be here in about 2 hours."

I decided to make fun of the make up wearing man.

„You think that women are stupid?", I asked glaring slightly at him.

„No, I-".

„You don't respect them!", I hissed and pointed my finger at him.

„No, I-", he started but I interrupted him again.

„You have just sex with them!", I said closing my eyes and shaking my head. „Did your mother never teach you how to treat a woman!".

„No, I-Yes, but"

Naruto was grinning like the mad hatter seeing his bandmate being in an interrogation while Sasuke still ate his pizza without saying or doing anything else.

„So you don't have sex with them?", I asked and crooked my head to the side and watched him with big eyes.

„No, Yes, I uh.. AH! Don't ask me so many questions, they irritate me!", he said and looked between at me and his bandmates.

„I think no one here wants to show their genitals to you. Please change your ringtone, Kiba.", I said while glaring at him.

„I.. I.. I.. err.."

„HAHAHAH, JOKING! God, that's an awesome song! I love it! What is it called?", I laughed while looking interested at him. Well, that caught Mister Sexy's attention. I saw him looking at me while his hand stopped midway with the pizza in his hand and his mouth still open.

Kiba started to grin while Narutos grin changed into a frown. „I don't know the artist, but that song is called _Show me your genitals_! I found it on youtube when I was looking for some new songs and I just had to download it! It may be a little sexist and all, but it's just a parody! That's why it's so good!"

Man, Kiba is an awesome guy. I really like him eventhough I just met him and reminds me of clowns.

„What about you, Sasuke? Naruto told me that you're here with your girlfriend. Why isn't she sitting with us here?"

„...".

I looked at Naruto and Kiba. They both looked down at their pizzas. Did they all ignore me? They surely all heard me, right?

„Eh.. ookay.", I blinked and looked awkwardly at anything but Sasuke.

„I told her that we don't want her to eat with us anymore. She's a witch, I tell you! No one likes her, exept for Sasuke. She's probably just an animal in bed, that's why he keeps her.", Kiba told me.

I looked at Sasuke and saw the deadly glare he shot at Kiba.

„Shut up."

„I'm not scared of you, Sasuke. You know NO ONE likes Karin! Drop that redhead!"

„I'm not going to tell you one more time, Kiba."

„Woah, okay, how about changing the subject?", I asked quietly and laughed softly.

„So the pool house and your house, it's really..."  
„NO, we are NOT going to change the subject! Glare at me all you want but I am not going to shut up because we all know that Karin is the biggest bitch on earth! She just uses you! Why don't you see it? I bet even Sakura would see that eventhough she doesn't know her at all!", Kiba slammed his fist on the table. Sheesh, I didn't want this to happen! I was just curious to see that girlfriend!

„You don't know anything about Karin, Kiba! You _all_ don't know about Karin! You don't even want to know anything! The bitches here are you guys, not my girlfriend.", Sasuke stood up and went out of the room but not before turning back and glaring at me. I knew what he meant

_This is all your fault._

**_So this is Chapter one :) Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright.

This was not what I thought like the dinner would be. Naruto being quiet, Kiba screaming at Sasuke and Sasuke leaving the dinner room.

I was lying in my bed in the pool house and looked out of the glass walls to see a dark blue sky with lots of little shiny stars. Still wearing the black top and shorts I decided to take out a white cardigan and a pair of light green sneakers. Wearing the new clothes I looked out of the glass wall once again and saw the moonlight shining on the water of the pool. It looked so quiet and beautiful that I opened the door and walked out. Looking at the shiny silver, blue and black water I lay on one of the deckchairs. It was cold so I hugged myself and looked towards the sky. It was so quiet that I started to think about everything that happened in the last two days.

First I had to wait for 3 hours at the airport for Naruto, then I had to pay for a super expensive taxi. And then I went to **jail** for a night.

The second day I wake up with a clown, I mean Kiba, at my side and nearly got a heart attack and then I start a fight between two bandmates just by asking a simple question.

Luck is definately on my side. _Not._

After the little war between Kiba and Sasuke the other Bandmate called Neji arrived with his girlfriend Tenten. At first I thought that Neji was the girl while Tenten was the boy, their hair styles really irritated me. Neji's got long silky brown hair while Tenten's hair is short and pulled together in two little buns. Tenten is really a lovely girl, she likes to laugh and to talk. It was nice to get distracted from the earlier _incident. _Her boyfriend, however, reminds me a lot of Sasuke eventhough they look like exact opposites. Sasuke's eyes are black and his hair is black, spiky and short while Neji's hair is long, silky and brown. But his eyes are definately his most recocnisable feature; they are white. Their looks are complete opposites but their characters are the same. They are both silent and observant and it seems they both don't like me. At least I think that they don't, I just have that feeling.

„So you are Sakura?"

I fell from the deckchair because I was so shocked, was there the _real _clown now?

„Keep calm, I'm Shikamaru.", said a man with pineapple like hair. His arms were crossed and he looked up to the sky.

„T-t-t-the one that watches clouds?", I stammered. While climbing back on the deckchair I noticed that eventhough he looked bored his face had some really nice features.

He sighed. „Yeah. I wanted to watch some in Suna but Ino, my girlfriend, was bugging me the whole time."

„There aren't any clouds tonight. What are you doing out here?", I asked still shocked and scared. My questions came out bold and he probably thought that I was rude but I didn't know that he would be home tonight and so I didn't think about asking nice questions.

„I could ask you the same.", he mumbled and put crossed his arms behind his head and sighed slowly.

„I wanted to watch the stars and think about today. Why didn't you say something earlier! You scared me to death!"

„I thought that you saw me through the glass walls and decided to join me. But when you just sat there and didn't say anything... well, you know the rest. I heard about Kiba's and Sasuke's fight caused by a question asked by you. Were you thinking about that?".

I was kind of comfortable around him and trusted him immediately. I knew him for what? 30 seconds? And I was ready to tell him everything. Somethings really wrong with me. But I really felt the need to talk to someone. I couldn't talk to Tenten because Neji is watching her like a hawk and Naruto? Well, he couldn't keep a secret even if his life depended on it.

„To be honest, yes. I feel bad that they fought because I asked about Sasuke's girlfriend. Naruto already told me that no one really likes Karin, but I was just curious, nothing more. I didn't want them to fight.", I answered sadly.

„No need to be sad about that.", he yawned. „Them fighting is like waking up in the morning. No one likes it, but it happens. It's unavoidable. And you'll see them fighting again soon enough. Especially because of that red haired witch.", he rolled his eyes. „Naruto didn't lie when he said no one likes her. Not even Sasuke's mom. She treats Karin with respect and she's glad that Sasuke stopped whoring around but she's not proud of his choice.", he said while sitting on the deckchair next to mine with his elbows resting on his knees.

„Why?", I asked leaning back on the deckchair and looking back at him. He sighed again and looked back at the sky full of stars.

„Karin was a well known singer around the casting shows.", he started. „Tried it in almost every casting show there is. She isn't the best singer but after a few years of trying she got into a girlband called Kunoichi. The girls there are our girlfriends, exept for Kiba, he already had a girlfriend for a long time, even before we started the band, since today. At first I started to go out with Ino, then Neji with Tenten, then Naruto and Hinata and after months of sleeping with a different girl nearly each day he suddenly decided to go out with Karin.". Oh how nice. A house full of famouse people and little old Sakura.

„So.. his mother doesn't like her because she's not as talented as the others?"

„No, that's not the reason. She doesn't like her for the same reason we don't like her. She just uses him for publicity but he doesn't want to hear that. When Sasuke saw that we all got girlfriends, even Naruto," he laughed „He came to the conclusion that he should do the same. He knows what the ladies think of him and a few months back he surely wouldn't have called the police to get a fan girl, he would've invited her in and..", he suddenly stopped because he realised that he went a little too far already and I knew what he meant. „Well, he is a womanizer. And it's really hard for him to be in a relationship because he can't cheat on his girlfriend. Sasuke is an intelligent man but when it comes to feelings, he's even dumber than Naruto."

„Does he love her?"

„No, but he thinks he does.".

The next hour we just sat there and talked about nothing and everything, we even laughed together.

„Thank you, Shika."

„For what?"

„For talking to me. You are the only one here that talked to me that much. Exept for Naruto of course. Tenten is such a nice girl but it seemed like Neji didn't want her to talk to me. And after that fight between Sasuke and Kiba, none of them talked to me. I think that I have to move very soon, I'm not wanted here."

„Don't mind Neji. He's got a stick up his ass. He doesn't want Tenten to talk to anyone but him, he's really possessive. Don't even think about moving out. It would break Naruto's little heart, you know him. And it's not like you're not wanted here, they just have to warm up to you. I heard that you called Kiba a clown, he doesn't take something like that easy, but it'll get better soon. I remember making fun of him because I thought he was wearing make up and he let his dog attack me. I can't promise you that Sasuke and his girlfriend are going to be best friends with you but the other girls will surely like you, especially Ino. She'll love you the moment she sees your bubble gum hair. And as long as you have the girls on your side you're not going to get any trouble here.", he turned to face me and smiled a little.

After that we just sat there and didn't say anything, I decided to go to bed

„It's late I'm going to bed now. Thank you again, Shika. See you tomorrow, have a good night.", I stood up, streched a little, waved him goodbye and started to walk back into the pool house.

„So ou didn't notice it?", he asked yawning.

I turned around „Notice what?", I also asked silently and looked left and right so see if there was something worth noticing.

„Don't look. But Sasuke has been watching us the whole time from his window since you walked out of the pool house. He even watched you when you were inside.".

„What? Are you kidding me? Is he trying to figure out a plan how to kill me?", I whispered and looked scared.

He let out a laugh. „Are _you_ kidding me? He's probably trying to figure out how _**not**_ to jump you. I told you that he was a womanizer before Karin. Since he's in a relationship he tries everything in his power to keep himself away from fan girls because he knows that he would cheat on Karin. And cheating on her would mean her on a picture of well known magazines, crying and telling everyone bad things about him and the band. He doesn't want bad publicity. That's why he's looking at you secretly. He tries to act like he hates you but in reality he feels something else.".  
We stared a while at each other and then he told me to go to bad before Sasuke would jump out of his window. I smiled at him and went back to the pool house. Once inside I turned around to see if Shikamaru was still there but he was nowhere in sight. From the corner of my eye I tried to look at the windows to see if Sasuke was still there but he also was probably gone by now. Was Shika right? Did Sasuke really act coldly towards me because of Karin? It was hard to believe. I mean, who would want a pink haired freak, right? I took off the white cardigan and slipped out of my sneakers and went to bed with lots of thoughts in my head.

* * *

„WAKE UP!".

Jumping out of my bed I looked at the person that screamed at me. Three girls - no clown now that's a good sign.

„HI I'M INO!", screamed the blond at me. She had really beautiful blue eyes and her hair could be some competition for Neji. „You idiot, don't scare Sakura!", said Tenten while hitting Ino's arm. Looking at the other girl I realized that she had to be Hinata. A pretty girl with the same eyes as Neji.. woah.

„Y-yeah I am Neji's cousin. T-that's why our eyes look the same. I-I'm Hinata.", she said softly as she noticed me staring at her.

„YOU are Naruto's girlfriend? Wow!", I said looking her up and down. Her face imediately started to redden and she looked so shy. How can a sweet and shy girl like her be famous? I always thought you need tons of selfconfidence to be able to survive the media.

„Shikamaru surely talked about us so you know everything. Now, talk about yourself!", Ino said grinning like Naruto. If I didn't know any better I would've said that they're related.

„Well, my name is Sakura Haruno, I am Naruto's cousin... Yeah, that's it.", I said shrugging my shoulders and laughing a little.

„Nonsense, Naruto told us you were living in America for the last 10 years and you only were able to visit home for the summer breaks. Why were you living there? Where exactly did you live? What did you do there? As far as I know your family didn't move to the United States, you were living alone. Tell us everything! And tell me how your you got your hair so soft!", Ino grinned and curled a little of my hair around her finger.

Well, I came back because I hated it there and had some problems, but I couldn't tell them, right?

„My parents aren't rich, they saved all their money to send me to a music school in Los Angeles. Naruto's and my family are musically talented but Naruto tried his luck here in Konoha while my family helped me with my career. I absolved school there and lived there a few years after my education. I wrote some songs for people that payed quite well... so yeah. I got bored and decided to move back and Naruto wanted to help me. In those summer breaks that you were talking about I flew back home and always hung up with him. We are quite close you know? But it was always hard to pay for the tickets as my parents aren't rich. The money that I earned by writing songs was just enough to keep me afloat. I also had to work as a waitress at a restaurant. It didn't pay well but it was okay.", I told them trying to keep a few things for myself. They didn't have to know everything yet.

„So you are a songwriter? That's great! You could write some for us or for the boys!", Tenten said out loud with a promising smile.

„I am not that good.", I said looking at the ceiling. „And I also only write in english."

„No problemo, chica! We also sing in english!", Ino said.

„C-Chica is spanish, I-Ino.", Hinata giggled.

Tenten rolled her eyes: „Thank god that she can read and speak english. But she probably only understands _Baby _and _Love_ and that stuff!", she laughed.

„Don't laugh, Tenten! I'm the sexy one in this band, I don't have to have the brains.", she giggled like a school girl. The three sat there on my, _on Naruto's,_ couch and talked and laughed together. Seems like they are very good friends, it made me smile. When I remember back to a few weeks ago when I also sat there with my girls and drank a Mojito, these girls remind me of them. But then everything fell apart.

After sitting a few hours of sitting in the pool house Tenten's belly growled. Blushing she said: „I think it's time for dinner, what do you think? Hehe!". Hinata nodded and Ino agreed also. „How about going to cook something? Sakura what do you have here? Is your fridge filled?", Ino asked walking towards the fridge and opened it. It wasn't filled, of course it wasn't. Naruto forgot that I would live here and why should _men_ buy groceries anyway? They never cook and they don't go shopping. Closing the fridge she looked back at me and the girls. With a serious look on her face she said: „Well, I think you girls know what we are gonna do.", she looked so serious that it _almost_ made me gulp in fear. Hinata and Tenten nodded while I didn't know what she meant. „What are we gonna do?", I asked with a light smile.

She looked at me unbelievingly: „Girl, we will go shopping.".

„Oh! I hope you'll have fun!", I said smiling relieved that it was just that.

„...you know, you're going to come with us, of course!", Ino said bewildered.

„Y-Y-ou are n-not going to sit here alone a-a-all day, Sakura.", said Hinata with a lovely smile on her face.

„Yup! Go take a shower, change into some clothes and put some make-up on. In the mean time we'll tell the boys. Let's go, girls.", Tenten said and the three walked out of the pool house. I could still see them through the glass walls walking by the pool and into the house where the boys lived.

They want me to come with them? They know me for a few hours but they act like I am their sister or something. I ran to the closet and took out black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt and of course a matching set of white lingerie. Running into the shower it only took me 5 minutes to get clean. Getting out I wrapped a towel around myself and heard knocking. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Kiba standing infront of the pool house door. I walked fast towards it and greeted him.

„Why didn't you just come in?", I asked.

Lifting a brow he let out a short laugh: „I learned my lesson. I will never come in here without knocking again. Yesterday you were so scared that you took a knife and ran into the bathroom thinking I was a clown, remember?".

I nodded and laughed: „Of course I remember. And I am really sorry about that..".

„Ah, I already forgot about it.", he said winking. „The girls are in the house getting ready, they said they wanted to go grocerie shopping and wanted to take you with them. And 2 minutes ago Ino yelled and told me to tell you that it might take a little and that you don't have to hurry.".

„Why?", I asked dumbfounded. I hurried for nothing?

„Ino is little miss perfect. She won't go outside without looking perfect.", he shrugged.

I sighed and nodded „Well, thank you for coming over and telling me. Wanna come in? I just have to put some clothes on and...".

„Oh no, no, no. It's okay I still have to go out with Akamaru he wasn't outside for quite a while now.", he turned around. „Have fun with the girls!".

I smiled and waved goodbye. Still wrapped in the towel I looked around the garden. The pool was now light blue, the grass was dark green, the birds were singing and the sun was shining warmly. Looking at the house I looked up at the windows and saw Sasuke watching me out of one. I turned around and was about to close the door when it suddenly hit me. Sasuke was watching me! Looking back at the window again I saw that he was gone already. Was he really that fast? Or was it just me going crazy?


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm for being my first reviewer! You made me so happy! **

**And a big thank you to all of you who favorited this story! **

When I was ready I looked one last time into the mirror. I looked decent enough to go shopping. Walking into the house I walked right into the kitchen.

„What?", I said uncertaintly. Everybody was watching me – Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, the girls, even Neji. Well, not everybody, there was a redhead and Sasuke sitting at the table in the kitchen. She had her back towards me and Sasuke was quietly talking to her. I know I'm not as beautiful as Ino but I'm not ugly Betty you know? I don't want to stand in the middle of the spotlight, let's hope they stop staring soon.

I heard Kiba whistling: „Man Sakura, you go girl! You look great! You know you already looked mighty fine in a towel. But you look even more fine when you try to look good!". That was definately not what I thought he was going to say.

„YOU SAW MY COUSIN IN A TOWEL! WHY!", yelled Naruto and jumped on Kiba's back and they both started hitting each other.

„Yes but it's not what you think! When Ino told me to tell Sakura not to hurry I went to the poolhouse and she opened the door just wearing a towel! It's not my fault!", yelled Kiba back and hit Naruto on the head.

Blushing madly I looked at the girls and was about to say something about going shopping when I looked closer at them. They were all wearing nice dresses with high heels, their make-up was great and their hair was in a nice up-do. I felt really underdressed.

„I thought we only wanted to go grocerie shopping...?", I asked uncertaintly and fiddled with the hem of my white shirt. That's when I heard a grunt.

„Do you really think celebrities like us would walk around in a pair of jeans, a white shirt and _sneakers_?! Tch, you're as stupid as you look like.", said a new voice I never heard. I was perplex and turned around to see the redhead looking at me. I must say I would've thought that sexy had a better taste in women. She wore glasses that didn't fit with her head shade and I really don't know how she got her red hair so dry and all over the place. When the guys told me about her I thought that she was sexy as hell if the womanizer wanted to settle down with her. But she didn't look like that at all.

„E-Excuse me?", I said still not believing what I heard. That's when Sasuke's head finally looked up to look at me. I saw a little light flashing in his eyes... ah, shut it, Sakura. You're talking nonsense! Stop imagining things like that.

„See? And she's also deaf. You're much like Naruto.", she said turning around to look at her boyfriend again.

„When is she moving out again, Sasuke baby?", she said in a sugarcoated voice to him.

„Hn.", was his answer.

„Shut up, Karin. She's moving out when she wants to.", said Naruto with a dangerous voice and closed eyes. He leaned against the fridge.

„You're telling me to shut up? YOU should shut up, idiot. She's living in OUR pool house, she's not paying any rent, she's paying for **nothing.** She lives here for free! I don't think that this is fair! The girls and I also have to pay rent!", she screamed at him standing up and moving her hands in wild gestures.

„She's my cousin, that's why she lives here for free _as long as she wants._", he said looking now at her with a nasty look.

„We are your girlfriends! Have you thought about that?", she hissed at him.

„Sakura just came back from america. Do you have any idea how hard it is for someone to live by yourself in a country you don't know? When you still have to learn the language? She had a tough time over there and I don't want her to have a tough time at home! She is looking for a job and an apartment but she can stay for as long as she wants because **I** pay for everything for her!", he hissed back, I never saw Naruto as mad as now! He is always the funny chirpy guy that always finds something to laugh at.

„Naruto, of course I will pay rent! I'm not dead broke you know? I saved some money before I came back here and...", I said with a firm voice. Of course I will pay!

„Don't even think about it, Saku. We _all_ here earn enough money! Even so much money that we are not even able to spend all of it in our lifes! And for the last time Karin, don't act like a princess! Because you are not!", he yelled at her before taking my hand and placing something in it. I opened it to look at a black card. A credit card.

„Naruto, what am I going to do with that?", I asked.

He looked at me with his big blue eyes. „The girls said they wanted to go shopping. The card is unlimited, spend all you want!", he said grinning. Talk about mood change within seconds.

I sighed. „Naruto, I already told you that I have my own money. And we only wanted to go to buy some groceries. Here take it back, I don't want or need it but thank you anyway. So girls, do we want to go now?", I said to the girls while giving Naruto his credit card back.

„Nothing keeps us here, let's go.", Ino said.

„And I already told you that we have way too much money. Especially I. Please do me the favour and take it, Sakura.", Naruto said with his puppy eyes.

I walked to him gave him a kiss on his cheek and hugged him for a second.

„Let's go, girls. Ah, Karin, do you want to come with us?", I turned around abrubtly and smiled at the redhead that was so unfriendly to me. Back when I was still living with my parents, my mother thaught me that everyone deserves a second chance. Even the ones you don't like.

Sasuke's head shot up and glared at me. This was weird, why was he glaring at me? I only wanted to be friendly to his girlfriend? He should be thankful!

„Are you kidding me? If the press sees me with someone like _you_ imagine the next title of the magazines! Supercelebrity Karin hangs around with trashy people! Forget it, pinky.", she said glaring at me like I was some kind of disease!

„Don't m-mind her, Sa-Sakura. Let's go and buy some groceries, alright? We still want to cook, remember?", Hinata said smiling at me and at Naruto. He smiled back at her, they both were perfect for each other. I'm glad they are together.

Tenten kissed Neji and walked to me linking arms. She practically dragged me out of the house which I only have seen for the third time. I still only know the kitchen, the main hall and the living room.

Hinata and Ino were right behind us and were already talking about a new collection of clothes. Well, Ino was talking and Hinata was agreeing.

„Guys, I feel really underdressed. Anybody here who wants to tell me why you're dressed up like this?", I asked shyly.

And of course the loudmouth of the group answered.

„Oh Sakura, did you forget that we are celebrities? The press and the media and fans are following us anywhere and anytime. You have to look good because if one of those take a picture of you not looking like the everyday superstar it'll be bad for the image.", she taught me like a I was a little child. She even patted my hair.

„Oh, I guess I should go back inside then? Because I will surely not look good on a picture with you.", I said already stopping to walk.

„Are you kidding me? You look so awesome in these plain clothes! Like a model, Sakura! I swear I am not joking. And your hair! It's unusual but so pretty! And especially in that casual braided style on the side. You have to show me how you make it look so casual!", she said admiring and touching my hair.

„It looks casual because it is made casual. I wasn't even trying I just wanted to have the hair out of my face, you know?", I explained.

She looked at me not really convinced. „Whatever, let's take my car. Hinata you drive.".

* * *

Arriving a few hours later everyone went to the trunk and took out one of the brown bags with the groceries. We laughed about something that happened to Hinata at the grocerie store and she blushed madly.

„Please, girls.", she said looking at the ground.

Knocking at the door we had to wait for someone to open it as no one of the girls had a key with them. Knockings after knockings Ino was ready to kick it open, this girl has the same temper as I. She made a fist and raised it into the air and was about to bang on the door.

Then the door suddenly opened and revealed a half naked Sasuke.

„Finally! God, please try to open the door on the first knock, Sasuke!", Tenten said with a pissed off look on her face.

„You got keys. Use them.", he said glaring. While their very short discussion I was able to have a good look at him. This time he was wearing a pair of sweat pants and his stomach and everything else was sweaty. Even his hair lay a bit sweaty on his forehead. His arm flexed as he opened the door wider and...

„I already told you. Stop ogling.", he hissed at me. I felt the blood rush into my face as fast as lightning.

„I err.. I-I-I err...", I stuttered. How do I explain my hawk like look at him?

„Shut up, Sasuke. You know you look good. And if you don't want anyone to look at you then go and wear a fucking shirt before you open the fucking door!", Tenten yelled at him. Sasuke's glare got harder any second that went by.

Well done, Sakura. You provoke fights not only by arriving and asking questions but you also provoke them just by looking at someone. I hope there will be one day where I don't cause a fight.

„What's going on.", came the quiet but deep voice of Neji behind Sasuke. He was also sweating but had a big white shirt on. I looked hastly on the floor and hoped that my red face would turn normal soon.

„N-N-Nothing Neji. Let's go, we'll cook in in the pool house.", said Hinata in a quiet and soft voice and walked to the kitchen and out of it towards the pool house. I didn't say anything, just made my way by Sasuke and Neji while feeling Sasuke's eyes on my back. He was probably cursing me to death.

* * *

We cooked rice and fried some vegetables and ate them in the pool house kitchen. The incident about me _ogling_ Sasuke was put aside and we talked about the career of the Kunoichis. The band was started through a casting show that explains why they still had to bear with Karin. They didn't like her either but they couldn't be unrespectful to her like Naruto and the boys. They also have to share hotel rooms sometimes and they take turns who has to sleep in the same room as Karin. That redhead has got quite some mean habbits like snoring, farting and talking bad about the other bandmates and their boyfriends and she always had to be right, there was never a time where she admitted being wrong about something. She has a big ego, I can tell. When we were done eating the food, the boys by the way ordered pizza again, we cleaned everything and mixed us some cocktails.

„Damn, Sakura! Your sex on the beach tastes delicious!", Tenten exclaimed while licking her lips.

„Try her Mojito, Tenten! I think I'm going to pay you as my own barkeeper if you make them for me all day!", Ino sighed deeply with closed eyes. It looked like she was praying.

„How about laying on the deckchairs while we d-drink those?", said Hinata holding her Mojito in her left hand. I nodded and took my own Mojito and walked out to the pool. Eventhough it was already 9 p.m. It was still warm and I decided to sit on the edge of the pool while touching the surface of the water with my left hand.

„Tell us your secret, S-Sakura.", Hinata said seriously. What? How do they know about my secret? I looked like a deer in the spotlight and was too scared to say anything. So I tried to act a little dumb.

„What do you mean?", I gulped.

„Woah, Sakura! Chill, dudette! Hahaha!", I think Ino is a little tipsy. „We only wanted to know how on earth you're able to mix these awesome drinks! You even knew the ingredients without thinking twice! You were able to mix them without the help of a recipe! Are you superbrain or what?", she asked with a nice blush visible on her face. She gets drunk easily, hey? I thought about changing the subject but Tenten and Hinata weren't like Ino. They weren't as drunk as her and they would notice the subject changing from mixing cocktails to buying new shoes or make-up. I took a look at Tenten and Hinata and saw that they were already waiting for my answer. But I guess I could tell them as it wouldn't reveal a lot of my life back in america.

„Well, girls. You already...".

„Whoooooo made the cocktails and didn't invite us?". I saw Kiba looking out of the door which leads into the kitchen.

„Cocktails? Please don't tell me that Ino is drinking again?", came Shikamaru's lazy voice. He stood behind Kiba.

„COCKTAILS? WHERE!", well... you know who's voice that is.

„Come on, Naruto. It's a pool party!", said Kiba grinning madly. What? Pool party? That's actually a good idea! The girls would surely forget the question they asked and would be busy with talking to their boyfriends. Awesome timing, boys!

„YEAH COME OVER HERE!", yelled Ino. The boys didn't have to be told twice. They all came and when I say they all came I mean it. Even the redhaired witch and her sexy boyfriend. Wow.

„Where did you get your cocktail from, Ino?", Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

„Hihiihihihi, Shika baby! Saku made them! They're awwweeesomeee! You gotta taste it!", Ino slurred and grinned like a little kitten. „She was about to tell us why she's so good at making them!".

Everybody sat now on one of the deckchairs. Naruto sat behind Hinata and hugged her while taking her drink and tasting it.

„Sakura, they really are awesome! Could you make me one, too?", he asked while handing Hinata her drink back.

„You know, cocktails are lady drinks? In L.A. The guys only drank beer and whiskey while their women drank cocktails.", I told him.

„Ahhhh, I don't care. It's like I said, that stuff tastes good. What's it called?", he asked while taking the glass up in the air to see what's inside.

„It looks like water but...".

„There is a little water in there, but it's mostly white rum.", I tried to explain but he interrupted me.

„I'll take it!".

„Yeah okay. Guys? Karin? Do you want something?", I asked. I didn't want to leave anyone out so I also asked the witch.

„No.", said Sasuke.

He and Karin sat on the deckchair opposite of me. Karin looked at her fingernails and didn't answer eventhough I asked her again. I asked Shikamaru, who sat on the end of the deckchair because Ino was lying on it, and he told me to make him the same as Ino because she was advertising the drink to him as if she were a sales woman. Neji who was standing behind Tenten's deckchair eventhough there was enough space on it where he could sit, looked at me with a calculating look and nodded. Maybe this guy has indeed a stick up his ass?

„Anything special?", I asked.

He shook his head. „Something that I'll like.". Oh how funny this will be.

„Give me all you have, babe!", Kiba winked at me while sitting next to me. All I have?

„What? You want to drink every single drink I'm able to mix right now? I really appreciate your interest but I know _lots_ of drinks, Kiba.", I said.

„No, that's not what I meant, hehe. What I meant was what is the strongest you have? Give it to me!", he gave me a half grin and his red triangles moved a little when he talked.

I smiled. These guys are awesome.

„I'll be back in a few. I hope I bought enough crushed ice and lemons and...", I talked to myself while walking back into the pool house. A few minutes later I came back with a tray full of cocktails. While making the boy's cocktails Ino, Tenten and Hinata wanted also a second one. It wasn't difficult as I still knew every single recipe by heart.

The girls and Naruto wanted the Mojitos and I mixed a White russian for Neji, while Kiba 'got the strongest I have' - A long island iced tea. In my opinion that's the strongest cocktail out there, others may think different. I still sipped on my first drink while watching the faces of the girls and boys.

„Nice.", said Neji. Dear god, I thought I would never hear something like that from Neji. Maybe this is the start of a friendship?

„It is indeed a nice cocktail", Shikamaru complimented.

„See? I told cha!", Ino commented and pointed a finger wobbily at him.

„This stuff is pretty strong. I didn't expect that to be honest.", Kiba said while looking into his drink.

„What's in it?", he asked.

„That's a long island iced tea. There's vodka, gin, rum, tequila, curacao, lemon juice and coke in it. I don't like that cocktail, it's too strong in my opinion.", I said while looking at his cocktail.

„How about making me something you like when I'm done with this cocktail?", he winked and took a sip. Was he flirting with me or what is it with the winking? Did he have something in his eye?

„Ssssakura! Now tell ush whee you learned thad!", Ino lulled. This girl gets drunk even more easily than I thought. And how perfect she brougt the question up, she wouldn't ever stop would she?

„I already told you girls that I worked as a waitress. But I also worked as a barkeeper as soon as I turned 21. The payment was way better and the night shifts didn't cross with the other jobs so it was fine. I'm someone who reads something and can memorize it quickly. It was very important to know these recipes by heart because it was a well known club I was working at and the people there didn't like to wait for too long.", yeah those nice rich people that thought they were better than anyone else. „Of course I sometimes wrote a few hints on the inside of my hand or on my wrists, I'm not perfect.", I shrugged while looking at them.

„Tch, tell the truth already, pinky. You were probably an alcoholic, that's why you know those recipes by heart.", Karin said in a screechy voice. I am trying my best to be friendly to this witch and she's always backstabbing me. I hate her.

„No, I was a barkeeper. Not an alcoholic, Karin.", I said to her in a steady voice. I wouldn't let her put me down. Not anymore. I suddenly felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked to see Kiba glaring at the redhead.

„Even if she were an alcoholic, that's none of your business, witch. Go and cast a spell on someone and stop bothering us.", he said his grip on the glass getting stronger. I was able to see his knuckles turning white and so I put my free hand on his and tried to loosen it so it wouldn't break. He better not break that glass or else he might cut himself and I faint as soon as I see blood. We don't want to call an ambulance now, do we? When I was younger I always wanted to be a doctor but when I noticed that I can't see blood I had to find another career for me. I finally got him to loosen his grip a little and took his drink and placed it beside me.

„Why are you glaring at Sakura, Sasuke? Your girl started it!", Kiba hissed. Woah, he's glaring at me? Looking at him I saw him glaring _hard_ at me. Okay, okay. Time to stop this now. Taking Kiba's cocktail and mine I stood up and tried to change the subject.

„Alright, who wants another cocktail? I got plenty of stuff left we could invent our very own cocktails, how about that?", I asked smiling at all. Ino was already sleeping in her deckchair with the cocktail near her mouth and Shikamaru watched the scene with calculating eyes like Neji. Hinata still sat there with Naruto's arms around her, she looked really uncomfortable in this situation. Naruto's head was placed on her shoulder, you couldn't see his face. I totally understand him, I wouldn't want to be in his place right now. He wants to be on his best friend's side because that's what friends are for, right? But on the other hand he also wanted to say that Kiba is right because we all know he is. Kiba and Sasuke were still glaring at each other while Karin was babbling something about them not being fair, taking the side of someone who lives here for a few days and provokes fights while they know nothing about me. That's right. _She_ is right, for once. They don't know anything at all about me. Finally Tenten decided to say something.

„Shut up, Karin. Why are you always trying to bring her down? If you don't like her keep it for yourself, we all know that by now. And hell yes, let's mix a couple of drinks and give them weird names!", she tried to bring the mood up.

„Not in the mood anymore. Thanks for the drink, Sak. I'll keep it in mind that you still are going to mix me a cocktail.", Kiba said with a small smile. He stood up and gave me light kiss on the cheek and walked back into the house.

„Thanks for the offer, Sakura, but I think Ino has got enough for today. But she surely will be here the next time you offer something like that.", said Shika while taking the numb Ino in his arms and also walked back inside. He looked trained in carrying her, she probably got wasted a lot.

I nodded.

„We should go to bed, Tenten. We've got plans for tomorrow.", Neji said and walked back into the house.

„As if we would want any of those cocktails from you, freak. Let's go, Sasuke. We've got a photo shoot tomorrow.", said Karin and walked with Sasuke behind her into the house. There were still three people left outside.

„Go to bed guys, I'll clean this up.", I said smiling a small smile.

„N-No, we'll h-help.", Hinata said and took a few of the glasses and walked into the pool house. Tenten did the same. But as she walked back outside she came to me and hugged me tight.

„Forget about her. We like you.", with that said she walked into the house. The only ones left there were me and Naruto.

„Sakura, I am...".

„It's alright, Naruto. I understand. Go to bed, I heard that you'll guys have lots to do tomorrow.".

Naruto nodded his head sadly and looked like a lost puppy.

„Oh come on, Naruto. Don't be like that okay, the party will start soon again.", I smiled and laughed fakely. He walked into the house and I walked back into the pool house cleaning the glasses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapterrrr! A few reviews would make me happy! :) **

It was about 2 a.m. when I was done with cleaning and putting the rest of the ingredients for the cocktails away. But before everything was cleaned I decided to make me one last cocktail to calm down my nerves. With another Mojito in my hand I walked out to the edge of the pool which shimmered in some dark colors. The moon was full and shone kind of brightly towards the earth. I stood at the edge of the pool looking into the sky while thinking what fights I caused _again._ Kiba and Sasuke fought again eventhough I tried my best the keep the mood up. I didn't stare at Sasuke and I didn't ask questions, I only answered a question about my life. But I shouldn't have done that. Sipping my drink I sighed. I think the problem here is not what I do. The problem is that I am here. Shikamaru told me that Kiba and Sasuke fight often but I don't want to be the reason why they fight. Can't it be something like.. well, anything but me? Because their last fight was also because of me.

„You are not wanted here.", came a deep voice behind me. I was so frightened that I turned suddenly around to see a dark figure standing in front of me. I let the glass with the drink fall on the ground – it broke. I stood already on the edge of the pool and the sudden movement was the final straw, I fell into the dark cold liquid. I was immediately freezing in the water as I was still wearing only my white shirt with the black jeans and they sucked the pool water right in. When I came up to the surface I gasped for air and looked hecticly around and saw the dark figure standing right in front of me. Frightened to death I gasped again and swam a little back into the middle of the pool. I looked up again and blinked my eyes to get the water out which burned my eyes a little and wanted to say something or scream but got interrupted.

„Tch, so annoying.", he said. Wait! Isn't that... Sasuke?

„W-W-W-What a-a-are y-you doing h-here?", I stuttered with a small voice because of being cold and scared.

„I live here. You don't.", he said coldly and crossed his arms on his chest.

I looked around to figure out where the ladder was to climb out of the pool but it seems like they don't have one. So they always get out by heaving up on the edge, no wonder how they all got those trained arms.

„I know that...", I whispered now. Man this is some cold water, I tell you! „I already told you guys that I would move out as soon as I found an apartement and a job. I'm already trying to find one.".

„Then try harder!", he hissed.

This really got me, he really hates me, doesn't he? But what did I do? Okay, I provoked unconsciously a few fights, but I never wanted to! I barely spoke to Sasuke and now he was standing in front of me glaring and hissing.

„I'm doing my best okay?", I hissed back. Man, I really need to get out of this water. Swimming forward to where he stood I hoped that he would give me a hand, you know, out of help or respect. But of course he didn't. He doesn't want to help me, he doesn't respect me and he wants me out of this house. I can't imagine why because as I said, I barely talked to him neither did I see him because I'm more often at the pool house than his.

„You know what? I don't believe you. You're an intruder, you don't belonge to us! You live and eat here for free and you do what? **Nothing.**", he said emphasizing the nothing.

„You are a parasite.". I'm glad that I was completely soaked from head to toe because this way he wouldn't be able to see the tears forming in my eyes.

„Sasuke please, I don't want to fight. I already said that I was going to pay rent! And I will do that for sure!", I said softly trying to milden his fury. But it didn't work.

„Get out of this house as soon as possible. I don't want to see your ugly face here anymore. No one likes you, they just act to be this nice. They're nice because Naruto asked them to and not because they _like_ you.", he hissed and turned around to walk back into the kitchen. I was flabbergasted and my brain didn't want to process what just happened. Did he really just come here and told me to pack my things and leave? Was he being honest when he said that the others all act being this kind to me? Thinking about so many things at the same time I swam back to where I stood before I fell into the water. These guys so need a ladder for this pool. I bet my lips were already turning blue because I saw my breath fogging everytime I breathed out. It got colder the few minutes Sasuke was talking to me. I swam to the edge of the pool, touched it and tried to push me up. Small and weak little me had a few difficulities but after a few tries it worked. I heaved myself up and wanted to drag myself forward so I lay my arms and hands on the floor. Big mistake, Sakura. One really big mistake. I totally forgot about the broken drink that lay there on the floor where I dropped it. The pieces of the glass mixed with the lime pieces cut deeply into my arms and hands and I gasped loudly as I felt the stinging pain. I let go of the floor and slipped all the way back into the water and tried to hold onto the edge which only pushed the sharp glass pieces further into my hands. The pain was so big that I let out a whimper but I did my best to be as quiet as possible because I didn't want the others to wake up and see me like this. I was now swimming in the middle of the pool again because I couldn't hold on anywhere. With my arms above the surface I touched with my shaky right fingers my left arm and then put them up in the air to have a better look at them in the moonlight. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all, it were probably only a few little pieces. You know what my mum always said? The smallest wounds hurt the most. But mom also talked lot of bullshit, if I remember correctly.

As I lifted my fingers up I was able to feel the warm thick liquid run down my fingers. My heartbeat quickened immediately. Okay, calm down, Saku. It's only feeling warm because you are so cold. _Breath in, breath out and swim back to the edge and try to get those freaking sharp glass pieces out of your freaking body!_ I mentally screamed at me. My breathing got shorter and shorter every second that I tried to get those pieces of glass out of me but it wasn't anywhere easy because it was dark and my fingers were cold they only cutted on the glass when I tried to pull them out. My heart was beating loudly and it seemed that all I could hear was my heart beating. I tried hard to keep my breath steady because I already felt lightheaded. The thought alone of seeing blood or worse seeing _myself_ bleeding nearly caused me to go insane. I finally got a piece out of the palm of my hand and laid it on the edge. _Remember not to touch that place over there, Sakura. We don't want to cut us again, do we? _

Trying with all my strength not to get unconscious or cry or something else I pulled out more and more pieces and my arms felts super warm as the blood flowed down and touched the surface of the cold water. My belly made weird noises and I thought I was going to throw up so I stopped pulling the glass out and closed my eyes. Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. The pain was getting numb and it was like I heard water rushing... you know, like on a beach when the waves hit each other. I opened my eyes to see the bright full moon shining down on me. A second later the moon blurred right in front of my eyes. That was weird, since when does he do that? The moon's brightness got brighter and it was like seeing directly into the sun and you always close your eyes when you look into it, right? So I closed mine and I heard the water rushing first getting louder and then it slowly got quiet until I couldn't hear it at all. This rush reminds me of something.

Have to ask the girls tomorrow if we want to go to the beach. Back in america me and my girls went to the beach every sunday. It was always full of people enjoying the last day of the weekend before the hard working life begins in a few hours again.

I wanted to sleep. The noise wasn't there anymore and the brightness of the moon didn't bother me at all and the pain stopped. The still blurry moon got blurrier and so the brightness. I wanted to close my eyes but I knew I mustn't because that could be the death of me.

Think back to the movie we all love: TITANIC. There was enough space on the door for Rose _and _Jack but nooo. That big ego of hers wanted the stupid wooden door all by herself. Jack fell asleep in the water and died. The end.

But I know that this is not going to be the end of me. Eventhough I wanted to close my eyes badly, I didn't. I sighed deeply to...

WHAT THE HELL!

Big amounts of water rushed into my mouth and my eyes nearly popped out. I tried to chocke but there only rushed more water into my mouth and now also into my nose.

I was under the water. Not above it.

That explains why the moon and it's light blurred. It was the water I had to look through.

That also explains the rush I heard. It was the water when I sank in and my own blood rushing through my veins in my ears. Is this what vampires feel like? Do they hear the blood rushing like this?

…

…

…

…

I don't think that this is the time to think about Vampires, Sakura. If I could I would've surely hit my big forehead. The pain in my arms and hands was so numb that I didn't feel it anymore. In fact, I couldn't even move them. I found that out the moment I wanted to swim back to the surface to breath in the sweet air which was unavailable for me right now.

My eyes closed a little eventhough I fought hard against it. Don't fall asleep, Sakura! You need to get back up there! I screamed in my head for someone to help me. A vampire in a shiny armour would be nice right now. You now, a bad boy vampire like Damon Salvatore. Man, Ian Somerhalder is such a hot vamp.

Imagine him running towards the pool with a determined look on his face to save the one he loves; me. He would jump without hesitation into the black pool eventhough it smelled of my sweet blood which he desperately wanted to drink. But his love for me is stronger than his want to eat me.

He would swim under the surface looking wildly around to catch a glimpse of me in the dark water. Scared not to find me, he would swim faster and in the last second he finds me to his relieve and drags me up to the surface. I wouldn't breath and he would call out my name. Jumping out with his super powers he would lie me on the grass and shake me and touch my cheek gently. His hair wet from all the water would drip drops on my face as it's directly above mine. He would touch my neck to feel a pulse but it's not there. Screaming my name out loud he would be on the edge of crying because the thought of him loosing me would drive him crazy. Also he would already plan revenge on the one who's fault it was that I fell into the water: Sasuke. Heaving me up into his lap with my cold face in his neck. He would sway back and forth and a tear or two would escape his eyes. Breathing out my name the whole time and pleading me to come back. A small sob would escape his mouth and he would look into the sky and pray to god to let me go. I shouldn't be one of god's angles just yet, he would say.

And that's when the miracle would happen. I would suddenly cough out lots of water and gasp for air. His eyes going wide with hope he would take my face in his hands and look at me. An incredible beautiful smile would appear on his face and he would kiss me deeply with love and relieve as soon as I would open my eyes and look into his. I would respond to that immediately. Then I would stop and look at him with my big, bright, innocent green eyes and ask what was wrong. And the only thing he would say was: „Don't leave me, please.".

This would be like so romantic. I could tell my grandchildren about that, hey?

But right now wasn't the time to think about the future or a vampire bad-boy-boyfriend. I wouldn't care who would rescue me as long as someone does it! I felt my eyes closing now finally, I didn't even feel the need to breath anymore. Am I a mermaid now? Would I turn into Arielle? Or is this just me dying on the ground of the pool? Even in a situation like that I would never stop to think stupid things.

I opened my eyes a little to see that there was something blocking the bright light of the moon. It looked like something big fat and it came fastly towards me. It blocked now my whole vision, but I couldn't care less. I closed my eyes again, it was too late to help me anyway.

The water felt like it was rushing by my face, but that was just me imagining things, I think.

So this is what it feels like to die. I'm scared of many things. Of clowns, spiders, doctors, syringes, blood and dying.

It's a funny thing that I'm scared of things like syringes and blood because when I was younger my parents desperately wanted me to become a doctor but as soon as they saw that I couldn't even watch my cat having a vaccination without fainting they gave up on the hope of me becoming a doctor. You die just one time and there's no one who can tell you what it feels like to die. That's what scared me the most. The uncertainty of what it would feel like. Would it hurt? Would I see the life I lived rushing by in pictures before my eyes? Would there be a tunnel? Would I see myself while dying? Well those people who claim that they saw themselves dying are lying. You don't see a tunnel, no pictures or yourself and especially not a beautiful girl or a sexy boy that leads you to the 'tunnel'.

The reality is that you know what happens even if you realise it kind of late like me. You know you will die any second. And you will either see black like darkness or something bright like the moonlight. That's the only thing you're able to see.

Suddenly I felt something pushing at my chest. I wanted to look at what it was but I couldn't move my head or open my eyes. Everything was just feeling so heavy and numb. You know what it feels like when one of your feet has gone to sleep? You do not like the feeling of it. That's how I feel right now.

The pushing got harder and something pinched my nose and opened my mouth. The rushing of blood in my veins was heard and something else I couldn't really identify. There was again that feeling on my chest and it hurt like hell. It felt like someone wanted to break my rips! Ouch, what the heck is hurting me? Then it stopped, to my relieve, and my nose was pinched again and my mouth was opened. But this time I felt air in it. And it rushed in all the right places. But still I was unable to move or open my eyes or say something.

Now I was sure, there was someone trying to save me! The pushing and pinching didn't stop for a while and I felt a warm hand at the side of my neck.

„...pulse...", I heard a quiet voice say. That someone slapped my cheek slightly, at least it felt like that. I felt being carried and warm air hit my body. It made my mind swirl. First that freezing cold water and now warm air. I wanted to say to turn the heat down but I couldn't. Then I heard another brabbling.

„...you...what...saku...emer...call...cloth...". I felt being moved and it felt like the shirt was being ripped of me. Don't tell me a rapist found me? That's impossible, right? Mister Strawhat is the only one that has a key for the gates and he doesn't look like he could do something like that.

„idi...go...call...pool...". The jeans were also ripped of me and someone carried me and it felt like being carried upstairs. That someone lay me in something and I heard rushing again. A little panicked I tried to gasp for air which didn't work so good and I felt how I coughed up water. I felt warm water hitting my skin and I thought I was going to die in there, it was so hot.

I opened my eyes to see black and white. It was moving in front of me. It was someone.

„...stay...open...no...awake...", that someone said and slapped my cheeks a few times again. But this rushing water made my mind spin incredibly. I just wanted to close my eyes as I felt near to faint again. Then the voice got louder.

„NO!", it said loudly into my ear. With all my power I opened my eyes one last time to look at who saved my precious life. Even if the girls and boys don't like me and act so friendly it was no reason for me to give up on my life so easily.

I opened my eyes a little but my vision blurred. I still saw black and white, was I colorblind now?

The person's hair was black and hung down his face. The shirt was clinging onto.. him. The person was male. His black trousers were also clinging onto him.

„...still... annoying...ogling.", he said.

My mind didn't make any sense and I tried my best to look up. I saw his paperwhite skin, his red lips and remarkable face. Then I looked into his eyes to see they were black as the water in which I fell tonight. I was so close to faint again. I heard his last words. They were so beautiful eventhough I shouldn't think about them that way. I know what he means.

„You're not going to be an angle just yet.", his voice said quietly and moved me a little in the water. He took my hands and started to rub them. Unfortunately that was not Damon or Ian Somerhalder.

This was the last one I ever expected to say something like that. But I am freaking sure that I'm imagining things again. I was close to die, I was allowed to imagine things as much as I wanted!

Sasukes last words before I fainted were:

_ „Don't leave me, please."._


	5. Chapter 5

_Don't leave me, please._

_Don't leave me, please._

_Don't leave me, please._

These words haunted me. They just repeated themselves over and over again in my head and I couldn't stop it. I just couldn't forget them and especially the one who said them, who I _think_ said them. My mind was imagining things as I was dying. It probably wanted me to die happy, thinking that the guy who hates me the most in this house doesn't really hate me and in the end it mixed with my imaginary romance with a vampire.

_Beep beep beep_

_beep beep beep_

But I'm not insane, I know what's real and what's not. And Sasuke saying things like 'Don't leave me' are highly unlikely. But saying something like 'Don't leave me, **please**' is just impossible. Something warm touched my hand and stroke it softly. I desperately tried to open my eyes but it didn't work. The stroking didn't stop for minutes, it gave me a really nice and comfortable feeling.

„Oh Sakura...". There was a voice and it's one I know, but... it sounded so sad. The person sighed and stroke my hand one last time.

After that I didn't feel this comfortable feeling for a long time.

* * *

„...she...going...okay.", said someone.

„Yeah,...okay...don't...", said a different voice. Two people talking? Where am I? I tried my hardest to open my eyes. Maybe this was my funeral and they were standing in front of my coffin? Get this goddamn eyes open, right this instant, Sakura! Get them to open before they bury you alive! They talked again and I listened harder to understand what they were talking about.

„But why? I don't understand how...", there was the voice that was with me when I felt that stroking on my hand.

_Beep beep beep_

„You know what he said. And it sounds realistic.". What? What sounds realistic? Who said what? Argh, I hate it when I don't know what people are talking about.

„Yeah, yeah I know. I hope that it was really like that.", the sad voice said. I know who that is but...

„It's time to go now, Naruto.". NARUTO! I knew it was him! But why was he so sad? I am not dead, open your eyes, girl! Show them that you're alive for god's sake!

„Let her rest now.", said... Neji? Rest? Like... rest in peace? NONONONONONO! Don't let me rest, oh dear god, no!

_Beep beep beep_

Then I heard another voice say something.

„You coming with us?". I think that this was Ino's voice. Not ordinary to hear her talk so quietly.

There was the sound of a door closing and then it was absolutely quiet. It made me freak out, I didn't want to be buried alive! Someone please help me!

Suddenly there was a chair moving and I felt like freaking out. But not being able to move at all it was quite difficult to do that. I thought that everyone went out? The steps became louder as they walked towards me. Who is there?

_Beep beep beep beep_

_Beep beep beep beep_

„It's your own fault. Don't put the blame on me.", said a cold voice. Sasuke. I could recognize this voice now anywhere. I don't know another person with a voice this cold as this. He stood at the right from me, I wanted to move my head but I couldn't.

„You should've been more careful, idiot.", he said and walked away. Then I heard a door being opened and closed. He is right, it's my fault that I'm in this situation right now.

If I hadn't been so clumsy I wouldn't have fell into the pool. If I wasn't so weak I would've been able to get out of that god damn pool. If I wasn't so scared of blood I wouldn't have fainted in there. It was all my fault, everything. Every single damn thing that happened or will happen to me was, is and will be my fault. I can't blame anyone else but me.

_Beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep_

Every single fucking thing that happened in america, it wasn't my parent's fault or my friends's, it was mine! What happened to me there was also my fault! I should've known better than to come back and play with the safety and probably screw up everyone's life here!

_Beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep_

Sasuke was the only one who didn't act in this goddamn house! Ino, Tenten and even Hinata were fake! When we went grocerie shopping they looked like they wanted to go to the Oscars or Grammys but in reality they **wanted** the press to see plain little me next to the like Ino said 'everyday superstar'! They wanted to look good for their own benefits!

_Beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep_

Shikamaru's good meant advices! Kiba's flirting! His standing up for me against his own bandmate! Everything was fake!

_Beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep_

Even Naruto! Forgetting to tell anyone that I would arrive, my ass! Not answering his fucking mobile phone and letting me stay overnight at a fucking cell! _Forgetting_ that he didn't have any space left for me in a _3 stories high house_! And then putting me into the pool house so he and the others wouldn't have to see me often! Trying to give me his credit card so he could be the helper of the poor!

_Beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep_

Let them bury me alive! No one really cares about me anyway!

_Beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep_

I am glad that this life is finally over!

_Beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep beeep_

I felt a tear run down my left eye but why am I crying? I am angry not sad! Then I felt a stabbing feeling in my heart, it felt like it could explode any minute. I'm sure that if I could look at it that I would see my chest bump up and down because of these awfulyl painful heartbeats. I wish it could just stop hurting me.. everything would be better then. A dizzy feeling overcame me, who knew that I could still faint eventhough I'm already half dead?

The door opened again, well it was more like it got slammed open. The door hitting the wall made loud noises that caused me to get a headache. Many loud voices appeard and talked all at once. This beeping I heard got quicker and the voices sounded stressed. Who are they? What are they doing here? I felt something pushing at my chest and then I blacked out.

* * *

I was sitting on a bench at a beach. The sun was shining brightly and it was really warm. I looked down at me to see that I was wearing a purple beach dress with also purple flipflops hat were decorated with sweet little flowers. Taking them off I buried my feet into the sand. The sand was smooth and had a soft cream shade. Smiling at the wonderful feeling of a slight wind breeze through my hair and making them fly a little back I looked out to the ocean before me. The water was in the most beautiful blue I've ever seen. It was so clear that you were able to see the ground. Kids were running with hang-gliders, were laughing loud and their parents walked hand in hand along where the sand and the water met. I watched them until they were gone. The only ones left there were now I and a group of 8 persons. Four were sitting on blankets listening to music and talked and laughed while the others of them played beach volleyball. Deciding to cool down a little I pulled my hair up in a high pony tail and took my flipflops in my right hand and walked towards the water. I touched the water with my right foot and it felt great, not too warm and not too cold, just perfect. Going deeper in there I couldn't get enough of the freshening feeling and pulled my light dress up to my upper thighs and held it there with my left hand. The sun shone brightly at me and it made me smile. Nothing could ruin this moment. The seagulls circled around to find a fish, the waves were small and pleasant and I was able to relax without thinking about anything. This feeling was so good.

Just to good to be true.

The seagulls didn't make any sounds anymore, in fact, they were gone. The music of the four people was turned down and you couldn't hear someone hit the beachball.

Suddenly something really cold touched my back where it was naked. My mouth opened a little and I gasped and blinked a few times hard. I know this feeling. It's a gun. Definately.

„Hello Darling.", and I also know this voice.

I gulped „Dean.". I turned my head a little to the side to see the one I hoped to never see again.

„Babe, how've you been? You didn't call me, you know? Did you forget me?", he laughed slightly showing his perfect white teeth and beautiful smile.

How could I? I could and would never forget this beautiful bastard. He made my life miserable.

„No, of course not. I lost my phone and with that every single number that was saved in there...", I lied. My heart hammered against my chest. I bet he could hear it beat 100 miles per hour.

„I'm sure you remember that I suck at remembering phone numbers?", I laughed fakely.

„Oh, really? Well, that's just a shame! But what about our email adress? I think you remember it, am I correct? Tell me.", he pushed his gun a little deeper into my back.

„Oh-O-Of course I remember! How could I forget it? It's DS4ever yahoodotcom, Dean.". You made sure to make me remember it for the rest of my life. I looked at my right hand. He made me write the email adress a few hundred times. No joking. After that I had a tendonitis.

„So, please explain why you didn't write me?", his deep voice grumbled into my ear while his hand was putting one of my flying locks behind it.

„I had no internet connection at the apartement... and those internet cafés are too expensive! I couldn't afford it. I'm sorry, really!", I whimpered. Only god knows what this guy is going to do to me now.

He pulled the gun down and put it back into his jacket. He turned me around and grabbed my face harshly.

„I don't fucking care how much it costs! Even if you would've had to work on the street to contact me would be okay! Don't ever do that again, or better yet, I won't _even let _you do anything like that ever again. Do you think calling the police would help you? I'm a fucking actor! I know how to lie! Writing here and there a few autographs for the cop's daughters and giving them money is enough to get my cute behind out of jail, princess. You should know that.", he said letting go of my face just as harshly and pushing me back a little more. The shoes fell out of my hand and sank to the bottom of the sea and I was now with the half of my body in the water. Touching my face softly to try and make the pain go away I looked at him. He looked as good as always. He looked just like the last time I saw him.

His short blond hair styled in that surfer boy look and he even wore a necklace with a shark tooth on it. His black shirt was hugging his muscular torso tightly showing off his perfect six pack but his dark green jacket was not that form-fitting. He wore it loose to give out the vibes of a bad-guy-who's-personality-you-would-think-you-coul d-change-because-you-think-you're-**the**-one and it flattered slightly in the breeze. He was standing knee-deep in the water with his pair of jeans that looked just perfect on him even when they were soaked. He would be the perfect abercrombie&fitch model.

Then I looked behind him and what I saw gave me the chills. The people that sat on the blankets were lying and bleeding big time. None of them moved or breathed or showed any sign of being alive. The ones that played with the beachball looked nearly the same. I tried to get out of the water as soon as I was able to and ran towards the people on the blankets. Dean didn't try to stop me. He walked slowly behind me as I ran and arrived at the blankets. Falling to my knees I turned the first person around only to get a heartattack. It was Ino.

Her big blue eyes stared into the sky and her body was cold. I looked down at her to see the bullet wound in her belly. Crying silently I laid her back and crawled to the other two. It were Kiba and Hinata. They also had their eyes open but while Hinata still looked pained Kiba looked shocked, his red triangle tattoos mixed with his blood. Next to Kiba was another blonde. I was praying to god but he didn't seem to hear my prayers. It was Naruto, my dear beloved cousin. I started to sob and felt lightheaded because of the mass of blood coming out of their bodys. Getting up with jelly like knees I stumbled to the 4 who played volleyball before and prayed that these were people I didn't know. But I think luck and god are not on my side today. Well, they were never on my side, so why should they be today?

The first one was Neji. His long silky hair was lying wildly around his head which bleeded. Next to him was Tenten who had a bullet wound near her neck. Their blood mixing made my mind scream at me to run before I'd faint. But I ran to the next one. It was Shikamaru. I turned him around to see that he had the same wound as Ino. But his eyes were closed and it looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Crying like a little girl who lost her mom in a shopping mall I crawled on my knees to the last person. His black hair was styled as usual and I turned him around. He was alive! He was bleeding out of his shoulder but he was alive!  
„Woopsie, next time I'll do my job properly, buddy.", joked Dean behind me. „I don't think that I have to help out, right? You'll die any minute, why waste more bullets.", he said.

„Sasuke? Don't worry I- I- I'll call the ambulance right now.", I said crying and sobbing when he interrupted me.

„Don't.", he whispered.

I was shocked, what?

„It's your fault. Everything is your fault.", he coughed out blood. „Just let me die here to be with my friends. They're dead because of you!".

„You know honey, actually he is right.", said Dean in a nonchalant voice and shrugging his shoulders. I tried to ignore Deans comments and concentrate on stopping Sasuke's bleeding shoulder.

„B-But Sasuke let me try to make it better, please!", I pleaded. I don't want everyone to die. I would save them all if I could.

„No. It's your fault. Die knowing that you're guilty. You killed 8 people. One of them being your cousin.", he whispered and glared with his last power.

„Let me go, I don't want to die in your hands, you parasite.", he coughed out blood again and closed his eyes.

„Sa-Sasuke, please I didn't want this to happen! Please believe me!", I cried and shook him a little. But to no avail. He stopped breathing and I laid him back on the sand carefully.

I looked at my hands. They were bloody. I had the blood of 8 innocent people on my hands. **I** killed them.

„Aww poor Sakura! You killed all your friends. Ain't that a pity? But if I remember correctly, honey, I think I told you that this would happen if you leave me? Didn't I?", he asked softly and patted my head like he would pat a dog. But yes, he was right. He told me that. And what did I do? I risked the lifes of 8 people. I nodded and cried a little more.

„See? If you had listen to me this wouldn't have happened. It's a shame that you're disobedient. Get up, we have a flight to catch, we're going back to L.A.", he ordered.

I don't want to go back to L.A. Not with him! Not like that! I had to run away as far as I could. There was nothing I could lose now. Everyone that was dear to me here was already dead.

I got up and walked slowly to him with my head down. I was working on a plan and he shouldn't see that. Keep the head down, Sakura. Don't look him in the eyes.

„I don't have to see your eyes to see that you plan something, Sakura. Your body language tells me everything.", he said and grabbed my wrist. It hurt bad but I couldn't scream somehow. I yanked my wrist away from him while I formed the other hand into a fist and hit him right in the nose.

„You bitch!", he yelled and held it. His gun fell down on the sand and I heard the song Thunderstruck by ACDC in my head. No good time to imagine a background song in this situation but it kind of helped me to take the gun from the sand and ran as fast as I could. I ran and ran and ran and looked back to see that he was catching up with me with a bleeding nose. Guess the training at the gyms helped him to be athletic enough to be able to run on sand with a pair of wet jeans.

He jumped on me and we fell. I tried to hold on to the gun as good as possible but when he turned me around he hit me in my face the pain was so unbearable that I let go of the gun.

He took his gun and got up. I still held my face and whimpered.

„This will teach you not to do that ever again.", he said coldly. Then I heard him pulling the trigger. Not believing what I heard I forgot all the pain and looked up at him.

He aimed his gun straight at my head.

BOOOM!

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep_

„Sakura! OH GOD GET THE DOCTOR, NURSE, NOW! GO GO GO! Sakura, hey! Sakura!".

I shot up from my bed with having many tubes affixed on me. My breathing was short and it hurt so much. There was something on my mouth and I pulled it away, it hang arund my neck now. My heart pounded hard and I grabbed my chest trying to stop the hurting.

„Sakura! Look at me! Sakura!", I heard someone say but the pain was still there and I couldn't concentrate on that voice and still hadmy eyes closed.

„Gahh!", I whimpered.

„Please step away Mister Uzumaki. Miss Haruno, can you hear me? Everythings alright. Calm down and concentrate on my voice, it will distract you from the pain. Listen to me. You're in hospital after an accident. Do you remember it? Do you remember anything at all? Nurse Akira, please go and get her a new infusion bag.", said a calm voice I never heard before.

I tried to concentrate and tried to steady my breathing. It didn't work properly but at least the pain wasn't so noticeable as before. Slowly I opened my eyes to see everything foggy. I focused more to come to the conclusion that everything was bright and white.

„I'm in heaven...", I whispered and blinked a few times. My sight still wasn't getting better, the fogginess started to fade but I things were still blurry. There was a man standing in front of me, everything he wore was white and his hair was grey.

„Miss Haruno?", he asked.

„Yes?", I asked and tried to focuse my sight on him.

„Alright, look at this light, please.", he said and took something out of his white... trenchcoat? It was something small, thin and black and then it lighted up. It looked like a small flashlight, he pointed with it into my eyes and said: „Focus on the light, please.".

But before I could really focuse on it the light started to burn my eyes. It hurt like hell! Yelling I closed them tightly and put my hands from my still hurting chest on my face.

„Alright, I see you're still sensitive to light. It would be better to wear good sunglasses as long as your eyes are sore, Miss Haruno.", the man in the white trenchcoat said.

„You can let go of your face now.", he said and I heard curtains being closed. „It's alright, we closed the curtains, the lights are off and so is the flashlight. Looking shouldn't hurt as much now.".

Slowly I pulled my hands away and opened my eyes to see it was a little darker than before.

„Try again to focus on me. What do you see?", he asked.

Still everything was blurry as if you have just woken up after a long sleep and needed to rub your eyes. So I tried to rub them only to yelp again.

„Your eyes are very sore, you shouldn't touch them much or walk around without sunglasses.".

After the pain stopped a little I looked at the man before me. His white trenchcoat and his grey hair made him look kind of old. Blinking a few times again my vision started to clear. Slowly I saw that his grey hair was short and styled and his face looked like the one of a loving dad. He smiled at me and I saw the soft wrinkles next to his eyes. His eyes were steel blue and it seemed that they could look right through me. His trenchcoat was buttoned up but left the first three open to reveal a little of his black shirt.

„Are you an angle?", I asked carefully and looked through the room. Everything was white, the cupboards, the chairs, the bed and also the clothes I wore. A white loose t-shirt and white sweatpants.

„No, I'm not an angle.", laughed the man in white. I looked at him again and saw that he wore a nametag, it said _Doctor Kirimo_. He's a doctor? I'm not dead? The door opened again and in came a nurse, this time it wasn't hard to see, she wore those sweet typical nurse clothes and in her hand she held the infusion bag which the _doc _told her to bring.

_Beep beep beep beep _

„Calm down, Miss Haruno. I got told that you are scared of doctors, syringes and that stuff? Let me tell you, while you were unconscious we did everything that was necessary. You won't see any blood or lots of doctors and the needle is already in your arm. We just have to change the infusion bag, this won't hurt.", he said with a deep but very soft voice.

I looked to the left and saw a computer like machine that was connected with me through some stickers that were glued on my chest. This was the thing that made the noises throughout – my heartbeats.

„Do you remember what happened? Why you are here?", doc Kirimo asked while the nurse changed the bag silently.

„I... I don't know?".

„Well, what is the last thing that you can remember?".

„I was... at the pool house and... cleaned glasses, I think... yeah, yeah, I cleaned up after making a few cocktails for me and... _the others._ I made one last drink and walked out to the pool and then..", I answered slowly suddenly remembering every little detail. My head startet to hurt and I grabbed it.

„The headache will fade as soon as the infusion bag is settled properly. You've been out for some days due to what happened so you weren't able to drink or eat anything, your life depended somehow on the infusion bags. But anyway, what happened after you went to the pool?", he asked and sat on the chair beside me with his arms folded under his chin.

„I... I don't know, I was so clumsy. I let the drink fall accidentally and it broke. I tried to pick up the pieces and and cut a finger.", I lied and looked at my finger. And now that I mention that, my arms were bandaged and my fingertips were plastered up and some of my scratches on the handpalms were stitched up, those were probably the places where the cuts were too deep. I let out a fake little laugh.

„You already said it yourself, I'm scared of blood. Eventhough I didn't see it I knew that I bleeded. I guess that this caused me to fall into the pool.", I let out a sigh and smiled again fakely.

„Alright. You said you cut your finger, but that doesn't explain those deep wounds on your arm and handpalms. Care to explain that?", he said looking interested.

Well I guess that I can tell the truth now, no need to lie anymore, right?

„When I was in the pool I tried to look for a ladder to climb out but it seems that they don't have one. So I swam back to the place where I fell in and tried to heave myself out of it. I had some difficulities, I'm not strong enough to get myself in drenched clothes out and it was freaking cold in there. Well, it worked after a few tries. I grabbed the floor and tried to pull myself out and then I put my hands and arms right onto the places where the sharp glass pieces were. Feeling the pain I slipped back into the pool not being able to hold myself there. Then I tried to grab the edge of the pool to hold myself above the water and then the pieces only cut themselves further into my hands. I tried to pull some of them out but only cutted me more. And next thing I know is that I was under water.", I said while my eyes were closed.

„Why didn't you call out for someone?", the doc asked. What is it? Why is he asking me such questions?

„Well, the others had very important things to do in the morning and I didn't want them to wake up. And if these glass pieces weren't there I surely would've been able to get out by myself.", I said. It kind of made me angry to ask for help, I was old enough to help me myself.

„Oh, okay. But why didn't you try to stay above the water? Why didn't you swim back up?", he asked softly, his eyes having the you-can-tell-me-everything look. Man, George Clooney surely got some competition right here.

„I... was in thoughts.".

„In thoughts?".

„Yeah.. when I noticed that I was already on the bottom of the pool my legs and arms were to numb to move.".

Then a new voice was added to the conversation.

„So you didn't try to kill yourself?", it said.

I looked at the person which I kind of ignored the whole time.

„N-Naruto? What? I... NO! Why would I kill myself?", my voice got louder and I glared at him and the McLovin to the right side of me.

„That's why you asked all of those questions? Why didn't you just ask me if I tried suicide?", I tried to yell at them but then my voice cracked up and I wasn't able to talk at all.

„Well, I didn't want to be bold. That's not my style.", said the doctor and stood up. „I guess that this case was an accident and not an suicide try, Mister Uzumaki. You can put your mind at rest. I'm sure she said the truth, right?", Doc Ki said looking at me with a meaningful look :

_I know there's something that you didn't tell us._

I nodded ignoring his soft eyes begging me to tell everything.

„Miss Haruno, the cuts you have are really deep. You shouldn't lift any things that are too heavy or else those wounds open again, and you don't want to faint again, do you? Also the pool you fell into had big amounts of chlorine in it, as mister Uzumaki told me, to clean it properly. Did you have your eyes opened the whole time when you were under water? Because your eyes seem like it, wear sunglasses, don't forget that. The amount of water with the chlorine that you swallowed affected your lung and your nose. There are lots of inflammations you have. Also you were undercooled big time. You were nearly dying on us here a couple of times, miss Haruno. I will give you lots of medicine to get better. You can leave the hospital as soon as the infusion bag is empty. Just call a nurse when that happens, and she will give you the meds. Get well soon, Miss Haruno!", he said shaking my hand and then Naruto's and walked out of the room.

I looked coldly back at Naruto who frowned.

„What..?", he asked insecurely.

„Nothing, I'll move out of the pool house. It's better for me to live in a hotel room for a while.", I said hoarsely and looked to the window which was closed with the curtains.

„There's no way in hell that you're going to live all by yourself in a hotelroom in your condition, young lady!", he said in a serious voice that you didn't hear everyday. I didn't answer him, just closed my eyes to relax.

After a few hours of waiting to get the infusion bag empty and calling a nurse I was able to go. I was so tired that I stopped arguing with Naruto whether to leave me at a hotel or going back _home._ He took me to a bright orange sport car. I hate orange.

„Seriously?", I asked and looked at him annoyed. He looked at me with his big blue eyes that reminded me of the dream I had earlier. Those big blue eyes that looked empty up to the sky...

I gulped and sat carefully on the seat next to him. My chest still hurt and my rips didn't feel any better. He took out some of those pilot glasses by ray ban and I wore them.

The whole way back to _home_ I didn't talk to him and this time he didn't talk much either. When we arrived I had some difficulities to get out of the car because I couldn't touch or hold on to anything and those chest problems I had weren't easy to handle, too. Still wearing my hospital clothes I walked into the house which was quiet.

„The others are at a radio interview right now.", Naruto said behind me. Nodding I walked towards the kitchen and already wanted to open the door when Naruto interrupted again.

„Where are you going?".

„Pool house.", I answered coldly and tried to open it only to find it locked. „Open it.", I ordered.

„How about we spend some time together? Watch some movies? Talk? Let's go to the living room, we bought some new DVDs! Do you like horror movies? Or do you want to watch twilight?", he said excitedly and dragged me softly to the couch. I sat there with my knees up to my chest and told him that I didn't want to watch anything but he insisted. He placed every kind of snack on the table infront of us.

„I can't eat it anyway, Naruto. No need to act nice.", I said closing my eyes. He stopped and slapped his forehead ignoring the last sentence.

„Alright, I'll get you some water okay?", he smiled a little, walked to the kitchen and came back with two bottles of water. „One for me, one for you!", he said smiling bigger now.

I swallowed a few of the pills the doc gave me and thought about getting away from here as soon as possible. Not because of _Dean_, no, but because these people don't want me to live here. Naruto is only nice to me because he feels bad that this happened and I nearly died. I closed my eyes suddenly feeling really tired.

* * *

„How is she?", whispered a voice. I lay still and breathed steadily with my eyes closed. I fell asleep while watching some boring movie with Naruto and woke up as soon as the entrance door opened and the talking started. When the girls and guys entered the living room no one said a word. Not even Ino. That means they saw me 'sleeping' on their couch. They were probably shocked, not thinking that I'd get out of the hospital after only 4 days.

„She's wiped out. The doc told her to take things easy because of her injuries but the first thing she wanted to do was moving out.", whispered Naruto back kind of too loud.

„She WHAT? WHY!", screamed Ino. It's no use trying to act asleep when Ino yells like this. I opened my eyes slowly and yawned and tried to strech a little. Shouldn't have done that, my rips still hurt like hell, I flinched at the feeling.

„Sakura! Oh girl, are you okay?", Ino came running towards me and stroke my back softly. I glared at her and stood up slowly and walked to the kitchen.

„Thank you very much but I'm absolutely fine.". I tried to open the door to the garden again to find it was still closed.

„Open it now, Naruto.".

„But Sakura!", he pleaded.

I turned around to look at him with my red eyes and glared „Now.".

„Fine, but then we'll all go to the pool house.", he said and walked to me.

Whatever, I don't care as long as I can stay there. The whole gang was behind me as I walked to the place that was my home for the last few days. Laying on my bed I did it slowly and my head started to spin. Then someone lay beside me and I opened my eyes to look who it was.

„This bed is nice. I should come over more often, what do you think Sakura?", Shikamaru asked lazily and looked at me with one eye closed. I didn't answer him.

„Should we show her it now?", asked Tenten quietly hoping I wouldn't hear it.

„Absolutely!", exclaimed Ino. „Where is it, Hinata?".

I heard Hinata zipping her bag open and walk towards me.

„H-Hey Sakura. Re-remember when we w-were shopping?", she asked softly and sat on the bad by my feet. I nodded shortly and was starting to get angry. How could I forget the day, the day they used me to look like the 'everyday superstar'.

„H-Have a look at this. It will cheer you up a little.". But when I didn't move she took my hand in hers and pleaded softly.

„Please, Sakura.".

I sighed annoyed and tried to sit up, which was really difficult with my sore everything. When I was sitting comfortably she gave me a magazine.

A magazine with a big photo of me, Ino, Tenten and Hinata laughing when we walked across a street. And the title was :  
_ Kunoichis found new bandmember! p. 26 _

I looked at Hinata with an irritated look. She just smiled at me, like Ino and Tenten.

„Turn to page 26 already Sakura! THIS IS SOME GREAT SHIT, BELIEVE ME!", Naruto practically screamed at me. I did as I was told only to see more pictures of me and the girls. One where we sat in a cafe, when we came out of one of the shops and even one of me standing alone. I was standing with my arms stretched to the sky, my eyes were closed as I enjoyed the sun on my face. Then there was a picture of me in a shop where I bend down – you had a nice look at my bum. That was when I needed to buy something that was on the lowest shelf! Who on earth shot that picture!

„Now you know what we meant when I said that the press is everywhere. They can hide really well, you don't see them if they don't want you to. Did you read the article, yet? No? Then do it now!", Ino ordered me.

_For the fans of Kunoichi: _

_this may come sudden but they found a new bandmate! As you know the girls always had their problems with Karin but always acted as if everything was okay. _

_But Japan weekly has the latest news for you!_

_This new girl by the girls's side is Sakura and she's already living with them!_

The first comment about me was under the first picture where I stood next to the girls.

_Not wearing much make up she shows us that shes a natural beauty! Her unusal soft pink hair, styled rather casual in a lovely braid, is her biggest feature and you will surely notice her that way. Wearing only a white shirt, a pair of black jeans and green sneakers she distinguishes herself from the beautiful girls next to her. Ino and the other two look as pretty as always but Sakura shows us that you can look like a model even with those freetime clothes! Is this newbie maybe going to be the next trendsetter?_

There was some blabla under the other picture but what disturbed me the most was the picture of me bending down. You were able to see the side of me and with that every single curve I had.

_Pretty Sakura buying some drinks. As far as we know she's been a barkeeper once and knows how to mix the best cocktails! And what do we see here? Sakura has the curves in all the right places! Nice bum, Saku!_

Saku? They already nicknamed me? How did they know that I was a barkeeper? Those questions really bothered me and my head started to hurt again. I threw the magazine to the side and closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

„So? What do you say? I told you that you look good girl, Ino knows what looks good!", she said praising herself.

„You should've seen Karin, she was like totally screaming and nearly broke the kitchen table by hitting it with her fist.", Tenten laughed while leaning against one of the glass walls. Kiba and Naruto joined the conversation and they all laughed, no one of them mentioned my accident. I was glad they didn't. Shikamaru and I lay silently on my bed while the others laughed and didn't stop talking about the witch. The whole time my mind spinned wildly. So Ino and the others didn't lie when they said I looked good? So they **do** like me? About twenty minutes passed and my mind and I still didn't find a solution when Shikamaru suddenly talked. You never know whether this guy sleeps or relaxes.

„Guys, let's get going. Sakura needs her rest. This is so Troublesome.", he said getting up and nodded to me. „I'll be back sooner than you think. I like this bed, it's way better than mine.", he yawned and walked out of the pool house.

„Remember when I mentioned my dog? I wanted to show him but then you were in hospital... I even brought him there once but you were asleep the whole time and the nurses screamed at me for bringing Akamaru along. And now you are suffering some injuries and I think I should first let you get well before I'll show you Akamaru. He loves to jump on people and I don't want to take the risk of sending you back to the hospital. Good night, Saku!", Kiba said and went the same way as Shikamaru. Hinata only squeezed my hand gently and patted my head and told me also to get well soon. Neji left the room with her but without saying anything at all. I couldn't care less about that though. Ino was still talking about Karin and had to be dragged out by Tenten.

„Ino's blabbering about Karin means that you should get well soon.", she laughed. „And don't trip into the pool again, alright? We don't want to see you in hospital anymore. Not even Neji, eventhough he doesn't really show emotions he _was_ worried about you. You grew dear to everyone here in only a few hours.", she smiled and dragged the still talking Ino out.

When everyone was out I smiled to myself. This couldn't be acting, right? They all cared about me even when they only knew the half of my stories.

I tried to lie more comfortable in the bed so I moved carefully until I found the right position. Different emotions were in me that I couldn't all describe. Some of them were pain, anger but also love. Love towards the girls and the guys in this house. Well, exept of one..

Close to falling asleep I heard the door open again. Probably Ino who still wanted to talk about Karin or the magazine and just couldn't wait until tomorrow. Turning around with closed eyes, because she turned on the lights, I said:

„Ino, come on, I'm very tired. Can we talk tomorrow, please?".

„It's me. We need to talk.", said the man I saw last before nearly dying.


	6. Chapter 6

„It's me. We need to talk now.", said the man I saw last before nearly dying.

Shocked I opened my eyes only to close them tightly again, they hurt because of the light which he switched on.

„What? Could you please turn the lights off? My eyes hurt.", I said quietly. He wants to talk? Prepare yourself for the worst, Sakura. Usually the 'we need to talk' sentence is the first step to break up with someone, but we are not together. Did he want to throw me out of the pool house right now?

He switched the lights off and sat on the other side of the bed and looked at me. The moonlight was shining through the glasswalls lightly and I saw Sasuke opening his mouth but closing it again. He was acting kind of strange but it was really interesting to see him like this.

„So? What did you...".

„Why did you want me to turn off the lights?", he interrupted me.

„My eyes are sore from that stuff that you put into the water to clean it and the doc told me to wear sunglasses but they are still in your livingroom, I guess.", I answered. „And to be honest I didn't expect someone to come here.". He nodded and looked through the pool house. I raised my eyebrows and thought that he was acting kind of out of character. He must have something on his mind if he acts like this. A few minutes went by and we only sat there.

He sighed once again and started to speak. „How are you?", he asked with an emotionless voice.

This really suprised me. First he tries to ignore me, then he wants me out of this house and now he cares about me and my health?

„Err.. I'm okay? I'm alive.", I laughed lightly.

„Why didn't you get out of the pool.".

„I already told Naruto, why don't you ask him, I want to sleep now.", I tried to get rid of him. His behaviour made me feel really uncomfortable.

„I want to hear it from you. Now tell me.", he demanded with a glare. God, what's wrong with him?

„Fine. There wasn't a ladder and you didn't help me out. So I tried to get out by myself and before you ask how I got those wounds, I laid my arms right on the broken glass pieces.", I answered already annoyed that I had repeat myself. I heard him sigh deeply.

„Is this all?". My voice made it loud and clear that I wanted to sleep.

„I'm sorry.".

…

…

…

„What?", I asked incredulously. From this moment on I was fully awake and scooched over to him a little more. He didn't look at me. „What did you just say?".

„I don't repeat myself. You heard me.", he turned his head towards me. His beautiful face was catching a little of the moonlight and his black eyes were full of emotions. This was the first time I saw him like this.

„But why are you sorry? It was not your fault?".

„I didn't help you.", he said and turned his head again away from me. Well, if you see this like he does, then yes, it was his fault. But I couldn't blame him because I _know_ that everything was my fault.

„I don't blame you, Sasuke.", my voice cracked up and sounded hoarsely. I shouldn't talk much anymore, my throat felt as if I swallowed a scrubber . I touched his shoulder and he turned his head back to me. Trying to sit next to him the pain in my ribs came back. Closing my mouth, my hand that touched his shoulder grabbed my chest tightly I hissed through my teeth. His body moved quickly to me and laid me back down on the mattress.

„Lay down, you should let your rips heal and not walk or stand or do anything at all.".

Nodding I breathed in and out to make my pain to go away.

„You okay?", he asked a little worried.

„Mhm...", I answered with gritted teeth. We stayed on our positions for a few moments.

„You know,", I started and looked into his black eyes. „When I was at the bottom of the pool I looked up to see the blurry moon shine through the water. I was deep in thoughts and was sure that this were my last moments on earth. But then I saw something standing right in front of the moonlight and it got darker under water. The next I know is that someone applied first aid on me, ripped my clothes off of me and put me in the bathtub which he filled with warm water but it felt fucking hot, to be honest. Then I fainted.", purposefully I skipped the part where I think I saw him and him telling me to not leave him.

„Do you know who it was? Because no one really talked about the incident after I came back here.", I asked him and got up and sat cross-legged next to him. He didn't answer and I thought he didn't hear me and wanted to ask him one more time but then he answered.

„I guess that was Akamaru.", he said.

„What? Kiba's dog pulled me out? And how does a dog know how to apply first aid? And how...".

„No, the dark thing you saw when you were under water – _that_ was Akamaru.", he said. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him quizzically. His eye twitched. I bet he wanted to tell me that I'm stupid but what did Kiba's dog do outside of the house?

„When I first came to... _talk to you_", he said knowing that his speech back then affected me. „I walked back inside and wanted to go back to bed I heard Akamaru scratching and howling at Kiba's door. I tried to wake him but he sleeps like a dead. So I took Akamaru and thought about taking a walk with him, I didn't want him to pee in the house again. I looked for his leash but didn't find it anywhere. Then I decided to take him to the garden. I saw him running right to the pool and he started to howl at the water. Akamaru always howls at his reflection so I didn't think much of it. After watching the dog for a few seconds I saw the light still burning in the pool house. I walked over and called your name but you didn't answer. That's when I heard a loud splash, the dog jumped into the pool and than I knew that something wasn't right. I hurried to the pool and looked for any signs of water on the floor to see if you got out already and I just didn't see you but there was only the glass with your blood. I looked at the water and was able to see you when Akamaru tried to get you out. He bit your t-shirt and tried to get you out but he couldn't. Then I jumped in, got you out, put you down on the grass and applied first aid on you. I think that I pushed your chest a little harder than I thought, seeing you dying in front of me... well, when I heard you breathing regularly I ran with you inside, took off your clothes and put you in the bathtub. You were cold and I thought that it would make it better.", he said monotonously.

What should I say? I was speechless. I always thought of him as the one who doesn't care for anyone but himself and his girlfriend. Talking about his girlfriend... maybe a change of subject would make the tension here dissapear.

„Hey Sasuke, where is Karin? I haven't seen her today..".

„She hates you.", why, thank you. „Even more since she read the story about you being her replacement.". He said looking at the ceiling.

„I'm not her replacement. I'll try to explain her that this is all just a misunderstanding!". She hates me because of wrong assumptions, I need her to know the truth. „I am so sorry, Sasuke, if it caused her any trouble, I will explain her that this is not what I want, I don't want to be in the band!", I pleaded still hoarsely with my hand on my heart. Nodding as if to show me that he understands me, he stood up and walked towards the door. Did he want to go now?

„Sasuke, please wait!", I said rushed and tried to get out of the bed as he nearly walked out. Ignoring the pain I gritted my teeth and walked to him. He turned around with a raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes and said: „What?".

Still ignoring the pain that went through my chest I hugged him tightly. Well, as tightly as I was able to. He was a whole head taller than me so my head lay on his chest and I have to say that he smelled really good.

„Thank you. Thank you for saving my life.", I said into his chest. I felt a little shy hugging someone who acted as if he hated me and wanted me out of the house but still he saved my life.

But what really suprised me was when he slowly pulled his arms around me and hugged me too and I was able to feel his very well built chest. My face blushed a little and I was glad that it was practically completely dark in this pool house.

I loosened my grip and wanted to step back, only to feel him still holding me tightly. My heart beats were incredibly fast and I didn't know what was going on with me or with him. Why did he still hold me? Why am I thinking in such a way of him? I shouldn't notice his arms flexing as he held me, or his very attractive masculine smell, the way my body fitted into his perfectly.

My hands were now on his chest and I looked up and saw him looking down at me, right into my eyes. Feeling his steady heartbeat under my handpalms made me realise that he's not as unemotional as he seems. He's also just a normal person even when he acts like he's the grinch.

His head slowly came nearer and nearer and my heart was about to jump out of my body. His black eyes reminded me of the blackness I saw when I looked up from the bottom of the pool and I was hypnotized. My eyelids flickered when our noses touched and I saw him closing his eyes and his forehead touched mine. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for a kiss but his mouth moved to my neck and gave it light butterfly kisses. My eyes opened a little and I felt a moan escape my lips when I moved my hands on his shoulders and felt his everywhere on my back. Goosebumps were all over my small body. His touch was amazingly hot and his little kisses made my mind swirl and I couldn't think straight anymore. Slowly his kisses made their way to my chin, my cheek and then the corner of my lips. I felt his hot breath mixing with mine and I touched his cheek lovingly. My heart wanted me to go on but my head told me something different.

„Sasuke", I breathed. „We.. we shouldn't... Karin...", I wanted to kick myself but I didn't want to be the one who makes out with someone who's in a relationship. I wouldn never be able to look Karin in the eyes anymore if this would go on.

He suddenly stopped with his lips still on the corner of mine. His grip on me loosened up and my hands were off of his shoulders. We looked at each others eyes and I'm sure we both thought the same: holy shit.

„Sasuke Baby! Where are youuuu?", cried Karin.

Still standing a feet away from each other we looked out of the glasswalls and saw Karin in the garden looking from left to right. „Sasukeee!", her voice boomed.

While she was there we didn't move or breath at all. She walked back into the house walking like an elephant and talking to herself about her lost _Sasuke-Baby_.

„I think you should go, Sasuke.", I said looking at my hands. „Karin is looking for you.".

He nodded with a stoic face and walked out but on the doorstep he stood still. Not looking at me he said coldly: „This never happened. Forget it. Don't even dare to mention that I came here.", and walked out. He left the door open so I walked to it and closed it. I leaned with my back against the door and slid down. Sitting on the floor I touched my lips and didn't know what to do, say or think.

I felt so dirty, ashamed and was in the mood for more.

….

„Good morning, Sakura!", said Ino while jumping on the bed.

„Argh, Ino, please. Stop jumping, okay? I'm still sore...", I mumbled. She stopped suddenly. Ino being so obedient made me open my eyes and look at her. She was looking at me with her big blue eyes and a nice pouty face.

„Er.. Ino? Why are you looking at me like that?", I asked. She still looked wierdly at me and I narrowed my eyes, there's something cooking.

„Sakuraaaaaaaa?", she blinked her eyes like a little child asking for candy. Not answering her I looked at her and nodded.

„You know, me and the girls are in a band, right?".

„Yes?", I answered dumbly.

„And you know that sometimes we have to go on tour, right?", she was now lying on her back and looked at me. I sighed and nodded again.

„Oh honey, I am so sorry. But me and the girls are going away for a while now. We can come home for a day or two sometimes but it won't be too often. How about exchanging numbers? We could call each other, what do you say?", she explained it like I was a little child that asked where the babys come from.

„I understand that, Ino and it's okay. I knew that you would have to work and I also will have to find work and an apartement. How about the boys? Are they also going on tour?", I asked smiling tiredly.

„I'm glad that it's okay for you, honey! Well, the boys were on a big tour a few months back and now they only are going on _smaller_ gigs. They may be gone for a few days but not for weeks like us. Hinata and Tenten are already in the car and wrote you letters saying that it's not okay to wake you at such a time and you being not really healthy and all that stuff but I'm not a friend of writing.. ah okay let's be honest. Actually I wanted to write you a letter but I was busy with packing, hehe.", she grinned. She looked at her watch and sighed deeply.

„God, I hate to get out of bed. Get well soon, Saku. I wrote my mobile phone number on Tenten's letter! Call me when you're up and all fine!", she gave me a light kiss on the cheek and stood up.

„See you soon, Saku!", she said while practically running out of the pool house and I didn't even had the chance to tell her goodbye.

…

After a soothing shower I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, black high heels, a long baby pink top and took my grey trenchcoat out of the cupboard. My hair was in a high ponytail and the make up I wore was decent. Just black eyeliner, eyeshadow and mascara which only made my green eyes shine brighter. Walking out of the pool house and past the pool of hell I knocked three times at the kitchen door before opening.

„Hello? Guys?", I asked loudly and walked further into the kitchen. The click clack from my heels made loud noises and you could probably hear it in the whole house. I didn't tell the boys but I planned some things for today. It may didn't seem like it but I did try to find some apartements and jobs. There were some offers for a few apartements and I called those people who offered them; most of them didn't ask for any information, they only gave me a date on which I should visit the houses. I applied on some jobs here even before I came to Konoha but I still didn't get a reply.

No one answered so I guessed that the boys brought their girlfriends to the airport. I walked into the livingroom, looked around and shrugged. I already had my hand on the doorknob and opened the door ajar when a hand on the right side of my head slammed it close. I yelled and jumped a few feet away. At the door was Sasuke looking better than ever.

„Where are you going?", he asked.

The yelling and jumping wasn't really peachy, I felt my throat and rips hurt.

Sasuke was wearing a beige coloured pair of trousers and a white t-shirt. It looked really nice on him and that moment I wished I could've kiss him right now because remembering the last night... OH GOD! LAST NIGHT!

„I errr... am going... somewhere?", I kind of asked and tried to look nonchalant by looking at everything but him.

„Hn. Where.".

I didn't answer because I didn't think of his sentence as a question.

„W-Would you... can I go now?... Please?", I asked wierdly and shifted from leg to leg. It was hard to stand on high heels, I know you understand me.

He didn't answer; only looked at me with narrowed eyes. Fiddeling with the belt of my trenchcoat I wasn't able to look him in the eyes, not after yesterday.

His butterlfy kisses were soft and his hot hands all over my back were leaving me all tingly and I felt my face redden at the thoughts of me and Sasuke... in the dark... touching each other lovingly... feeling the longing in every breath we take. Woah! Code red! Code red! Stop thinking – he's looking and talking to you, Sakura!

My face felt hot and it got quite warm under the trenchcoat, I needed to get out of here, and fast! Get a grip on yourself girl, you can do it! Be all cool and walk by as if nothing happened!

„Excuse me, but I really need to go now.", I mumbled under my breath and hoped he heard it.

„I won't ask again. Tell me where you are going.", he demanded in his usual tone. Did I even have a chance? I need to get going now or else I would be late for the first appointment.

Still not looking him in the eyes I answered quietly: „I have an appointment. There are a few flats in the city and I clearly remember you telling me to get out of here.. so, yeah.".

Shyly I looked at him finally and saw his face was not giving anything away. His eyes were hard and cold as rocks and with his arms folded he looked like he was scrutinizing me.

„I really need to go now, Sasuke.", I urged.

„I'm coming with you.", he said and walked into the kitchen and grabbed his car keys. What? Why?

„Sasuke, I can assure you that I'm _really_ looking for a place! You don't have to watch me!", I pleaded, _again._

He only opened the door and looked at me expectantly. „Get out.".

No need to be told twice, right? We walked to the garage and he walked straight to a car and sat on the driver seat. This was the car I saw on my first day here, before I got arrested.

It was even shinier and... I just don't have any other words for it, this car was beautiful! It fitted perfectly to my high heels.

The window scrolled down and Sasuke looked pissed off at me: „Get in.".

I opened the door and sat on the smooth black leather seat, even the inside of the car was amazing. After about 3 seconds Sasuke sighed harshly when I didn't say anything.

„Where do you need to go?", he hissed.

I gave him the paper on which I wrote every single appointement and he started to drive. While we drove around the streets he put on dark sunglasses eventhough the sun didn't shine.

Him hissing at me made me really insecure. Why did he do that? First he ignores me, then hates me. Yesterday he was touching me lovingly, as if I could break and now he treated me like he hated me again! I mean, it wasn't my fault what happened in the pool house, right? I know, maybe I shouldn't have hugged him but he's the one who held me dearly when I wanted to step away! And he was the one who kissed my neck! If it wasn't for me we surely would've made out on my bed.

And why did he want to come with me now?

„Sasuke? Where were the others? They weren't at home...".

„Not your business.", he answered harshly. I nodded and felt the tears in my eyes so I quickly looked out of the window. If he hated me so much he could've let me go on my own. Or he just wanted to make sure that I got an apartement today.

….

The drive to the first house was really quiet after his not so nice answer to my question earlier. We were in a really posh district and all the houses looked nice, the front yards were green and full of beautiful plants. There were even some of the inhabitants cutting the lawn. Two women were laughing with each other and there was a boy on his bike; he threw the newspaper into the yards. It was just the perfect neighborhood. It kind of reminded me of the Wisteria Lane of _Desperate housewives _just without all the drama. The people here just looked like nothing could break their mood. Sasuke's car fitted perfectly in this street and made it look even better than it already was. A few minutes later we parked in front of a really nice house, with a garage and a small but cute front yard. It was two stories high so I guessed I would be sharing it with other people. It would probably be too expensive for me to live alone in there.

We walked to the door and I touched my hair and straighted my jacket and knocked three times. Waiting for about ten minutes I decided to call the man that offered this flat. But he didn't answer.

„Well... guess we can go to the next appointement?", I looked at him and walked back to the car, he wouldn't answer me anyway.

He also walked back to the car and started the engine. His car made some purr-like noises and wooosh, we were out of the perfect neighborhood in which I would've fitted in perfectly. Doing some smalltalk I tried to get him to talk to me or change his mood a little. But everything I tried was in vain. He didn't answer me once.

I gave up on him when we arrived at the second flat. We parked again and I took a look around and came to the conclusion that this area was also pretty even if it wasn't as beautiful as the first. Sasuke opened the trunk and took out a hoodie and put the hat-thing on. You couldn't see his hair nor his eyes as he still wore the sunglasses, but I couldn't care less. If he feels cold tand thinks that the sun shines too brightly then let him do what he wants.

The outside of the house looked a little older and it didn't have a garden or a garage. Again I straightned my hair and trenchcoat and cleared my throat and knocked the door. A few seconds later an older woman opened the door.

„Hello! You must be Sakura Haruno. Come in, come in!", she said with a smile.

„Yeah, hello Mrs Sakazu! It's nice to meet you!", I said shaking her hand. Sasuke walked into the house still with the sunglasses and hood on.

„Take them off, please! We're inside now, Sasuke.", I whispered and hoped that Mrs Sakazu excused his behaviour. But Sasuke being Sasuke ignored me naturally. Sighing deeply I walked behind the woman and listened to her telling me about the advantages of the house. The windows were all big and the flat was renovated, the bath is new and the walls were thick, so I wouldn't have to listen to loud cars or the yelling of children from my maybe-neighbors. She showed me every single room and what amazed me the most was the walk-in closet. This is like every women's dream and Sasuke looked wierdly at me through his dark sunglasses when I awed. The woman asked his name and wanted to shake his hand but he acted like a pure bastard. He ignored her hand and spat out his name. To her question if he were my boyfriend he snorted and told her to show the rooms or to shut up. She ignored his attitude and I said that I was sorry that my _cousin's friend_ only did me a favour in driving me to the appointements. She nodded and smiled lovingly at me.

„I really thought that he was your boyfriend. He doesn't leave you any space to breath, he's like a dog that follows his master.", she said and winked when Sasuke's mobile rang and went outside. „But I'm glad that he is not your boyfriend. He seems like a... well, one of those machos that like to go out with girls but doesn't want their girlfriends to meet with her friends because she could meet a boy that could be better than him. And I bet he thinks of himself as a casanova. That's what his I-don't-give-a-shit attitude tells me. How come you know your cousin's friend?", she laughed. We were now standing

„I moved to my cousin's house a few days ago. He and... _his friend_ are living together but _he_ doesn't really like me so I try my best to move out as soon as possible.", I explained quietly.

„Oh darling! I would love to let you rent this flat! You could sign the contract immediately but first we have to discuss some things. Come, we'll go to the living room for that!", she put her arm around me.

We walked to the living room which was flooded with sunlight. I can already imagine me decorating the room here.

„So, miss Haruno. I can see your a lovely girl, you dress nice, you _behave_", she looked at Sasuke as he walked back in „and you are a girl that deserves a home like this.", she said and fished some papers out of her bag.

„Thank you mrs Sakazu. I really appreciate your compliments.", I said with a blushed face.

„As you can probably see, I took already the papers out. All you need to do is to sign, darling. Oh, oh, before I forget, hahahah. Excuse me, I'm an old woman, I kind of forget a lot. So tell me, what do you do for a living? You look like one of these models from those glossy magazines, I bet you're a model, right?", she asked. This woman was just too kind!

„Well, to be honest, I don't have a job at the moment. And thank you again for the compliment but I'm surely not a model. As I said, I'm still looking for a job but I saved some money when I was living in the USA so you wouldn't need to worry about me paying regularly. What would the monthly rent be?", I said with confidence. My saved money would surely be enough. I looked at Sasuke who stood in front of the big windows with (Oh suprise!) a pissed off look. He walked towards us and stood on my left side and crossed his arms. Mrs Sakazu shook her head but still answered me.

„Alright! It's 595 dollar. Do you think you saved enough? Cause you still have to buy furniture and some food right? And you still don't have a job, Miss.", she said with calculating eyes.

„Oh wow.. that's quite a lot.", I said shocked. „Miss Sakazu, I would love to move in in your house but I am afraid I can't pay this rent.", I said with a sad smile. Darn, I'm already in love with this house. Do you know the feeling when you want something but can't get it? I feel like that.

„Oh darling. That's such a shame.", she pitied me. After some small talk and that stuff we said our goodbyes and Saske and me walked back to the car. I sat sadly on the seat and looked out of the window and mentally kissed the house goodbye. Sasuke raced out of the street and we drove to my last appointement. We drove for about 10 minutes and arrived in a street that looked like those ghettos in Detroit... been once there and won't ever visit it again. I was scared to get shot because those people who live there have quite a tough life. They don't like strangers and especially not strangers with pink hair. Most of them walk around with weapons like guns or knives, I can't blame them. In neighborhoods like these I would walk with a gun, too.

But not every place is like the one in Detroit. I'll give this area a try maybe I will have nice neighbors and a cosy place to stay in.

Sasuke parked behind some wild bushes and made sure that his car was not seen. I looked at him quizzically and he grumbled that he didn't want someone to steal his car. I understand him, this place doesn't look really trustworthy. Especially for a car like his.

We stepped out and walked for about three minutes and arrived at a 6 stories high house which looked wrecked. I raised my eyebrow and didn't know what to do. Would I have to knock? I doubt that, this is a big house probably no one would hear me. I took out my phone and called the person who offered the flat. After a few beeps someone answered it.

„Argh, yeah?", came a pissed off voice. I think I just disturbed this person.

„Hi, this is Sakura Haruno. We talked about the free flat on the Kirimastreet? We have an appointement right now?", I kind of asked in case it wasn't the person that I already talked to.

„Oh fuck. I'll be there in a minute.", said the man and ended our conversation.

„Alright, he'll be here any minute.", I said to Sasuke who still had his hoodie and sunglasses on.

„Could you please tell me why you hide yourself in that hoodie and behind sunglasses?". My tone was getting a little annoyed, after all of his mean acting you couldn't blame me.

He also answered annoyed.

„I'm a celebrity! What do you think people would do if they'd recognise me? Especially in places like _this_.", he said. „They would go looking for my car and steal it.".

Oh, now it made sense! The first appointement was in a street where the people themselves were rich and didn't need to steal a car. The second place was normal but I guess he just doesn't trust people. And this place.. well I think my comparison between this place and Detroit is enough.

About 20 minutes later Sasuke was leaning against a wall and my feet hurt like hell and we heard a car screeching. We looked at the street and saw an old car, it looked like a Ford, dirty and with some dents here and there. I heard Sasuke snorting, he was probably comparing his and this car. I looked back to the car and saw a man getting out. He wore a white muscle shirt with a few stains on it. His head was shaved and you could see a big chain neckless around his neck and he was chewing a gum. I smiled eventhough I wanted to hide somewhere and waved. He slammed his car door close and walked with _that_ walk. How do I explain that walk, hm. Have you ever seen a guy walk around with his legs wide apart as if his balls needed air? The guys that walk like that always think they look good while walking like the biggest idiot on earth. He was wearing some sweatpants and looked like a wannabe gangster.

„Hello, it's nice to finally meet you!", I said and walked to him. He looked me up and down, still chewing on his gum, and grinned like a mad cat.

„Hey babe. Man if I would've known that you're such a hotty I would have dressed more properly and come earlier.", he said with a selfconfidence that would put Kiba to shame. I forced my smile to stay on my face and giggled fakely.

He leaned against his car and looked me up and down again and nodded, who knew what the hell he did there but I wanted him to stop.

„So, mister..?".

„I can be anyone for you, babe. How about a date tonight? I'll make sure you won't regret it 'cause that would be some memory you would _never_ forget.", he whispered the never and licked his lips. Again I heard Sasuke snorting. How do I say no without being impolite to my possible landlord?

Slightly giggling I decided to ignore it. „How about showing me the flat first?", I smiled brightly.

He nodded his head and walked towards the entrance.

„This ya boyfriend, sweetheart?", he asked disgusted and also looked Sasuke up and down. I bet Sasuke was glaring behind his sunglasses.

„No, he's just the friend of my cousin. He offered to drive me here.", I said. Sasuke's head moved to the left and he let out a bad vibe. What's with that?

„Oh really? And where is his car?", asked whatever his name was and looked at the street where only his car was. Woops, I guess I know why Sasuke's sending these vibes out.

„Oh you know,", think of something, Sakura! That wannabe looked expectanly at me. Okay, drastical change of subject, girl!

„God, it's quite hot today isn't it?", I asked and fanned some air at my face. I took off the trenchcoat and made sure that he had a nice view of my cleavage. „I hope you don't mind?", I asked with big innocent eyes. His eyebrows twitched and I saw his grin come back.

„Oh not at all, babe.". He looked at me once more and opened the door.

„The lift is broken, we have to walk.", he said and winked. „After you, pretty lady.".

Thanking him, eventhough he gave me the creeps, I walked upstairs and made sure to swing my butt a little and moaning slightly, of course because of the _hottness_ in here.

But after three stories I moaned more loudly and this time I really meant it. My feet hurt and I started sweating as I wasn't used to climb so many fucking stairs. I hate them!

„Stop, babe. We're here.", I nearly fell down the stairs because what I saw nearly gave me a heartattack. There was a door that looked like someone kicked it because it was nearly broken.

„The last one who lived in here was a criminal and the police had to kick the door in. We'll repair it soon. Go in, you'll like it.", urged the slimebag and put his hand on my lower back which made me practically run inside.

Yeah, sure. The flat was a mess and I really couldn't imagine me living here. Suddenly I heard someone screaming.

„Get back here, asshole! You are the father of my child! How can you leave us!", a woman yelled. I turned around and frowned at the men in front of me and before I was able to say something the screaming started again.

„What? Are you fucking kidding me? Look at the baby! It's black! We are both white, you stupid woman! You cheated on me!", yelled a man now. Wow, is this some kind of a daily soap in real life? I looked at Sasuke with big eyes and saw his eyebrows raised.

„Ah, don't mind them. The walls are thin but you get used to it.", said the man I still didn't know the name of.

I nodded and gulped loudly.

„My grandfather is black! That's why our baby is black, you asshole!", yelled the woman again.

„OH MY GOD your grandfather isn't related to you, bitch! Your grandma married him when her first husband died and that was 4 YEARS AGO!", yelled the man and you could hear a baby screaming. I didn't know what to do or say because this was the first time I heard someone yelling like this. The bickering didn't stop and I thought about calling the police because I pitied the poor baby that was crying the whole time. But that _landlord_ still urged me to go through the rooms.

That guy showed me around the rooms and assured me that with a little renovation this would look like a paradise. If you had a lot of imagination then yes. The flat was dirty and the dirty dishes that lay around seemed like they've been there for weeks and the kitchen was the dirtiest kitchen I've ever seen. I would probably spend a year renovating it but it's still better than nothing, right?

„What about the rent? You know, I still have to find a job but I got some money...", I started and looked out of the window to see a small park where kids played all alone without a single grown up. Didn't the parents here care about what their children did? I surely wouldn't let my kid go out on his own in a neighborhood like this.

„You know babe, actually it costs 400. But I'll make it 290 for you, how about that?", he offered with a sly grin. I looked at him unbelievably.

„Really?", I screeched. He nodded proudly and looked like he wanted a hug.

„Oh god, that's really nice! With the rest of the money I could renovate all of this and...", I started making plans.

„Just one date and this flat is yours, babe.", he said cocky. I stopped talking and looked at the man. So my daydreams of living here depended on a date with Mr Dirty? Thinking about dating him had it's pros and cons. I would get a cheap rent, maybe he'll turn out as a gentleman and I would get to know the place around here when he takes me on a date. Everyone deserves a second chance. But on the other hand look at him. He doesn't look like he could be a gentleman with his wierd style and language. But one date couldn't hurt, right? Just a few hours of talking with him, I wouldn't have to kiss him or anything. I smiled lightly and was about to accept his offer but got interrupted.

„No.", said Sasuke in a deep voice. I looked at him with my mouth opened and laughed.  
„Hahaha, thanks Sasuke but I don't think that...", I was about to tell him that this wasn't his choice whether I go on a date with that guy or not.

„You won't move in here. Get out, we're going.". He grabbed my arm roughly and practically dragged me out the flat. Who the hell does he think he is? He wanted me out of his house and now that I found a flat which I can pay he dragges me out? I couldn't think straight and started screaming.  
„What! Stop! Sasuke! Please!", I screamed. Probably the whole house heard me but they wouldn't care. They only care about themselves in places like these and nobody would call the police here. Even I would think twice of helping someone that you hear scream in an area like this. I struggled and looked at the guy behind me, he leaned against a wall and lit a cigarette.

„Call me, babe. Whenever you want. This place is made for you; I would even come and _help_ you.", he suggested with a dirty tone. After my little struggling Sasuke grabbed my waist and put me on his shoulder, I was able to look at his nice bum and could touch it if I wanted to. And I wanted to. But I couldn't.

„Sasuke! What the fuck, let me go!", I screamed, grabbing his shirt tightly, scared that he could drop me as he walked down the stairs but he held me tightly with his strong hands on my thighs.

„Sasuke let me go now! We're already out of the house! I can walk alone!", I screamed and hit his back. It probably didn't even tickle him. He let me go when we were at his car he opened the door and put me to the ground.

„Get in.", he ordered in his typical Sasuke tone. After glaring for a few seconds at him I stomped my feet and turned around, grumbled a few obscenities and got into the car.

….

After about 30 minutes of silent driving we arrived at the boy's house. He drove into the garage and I couldn't hold myself any longer when I stepped out of the car.

„You fucking asshole! That flat was cheap and would look good with a little renovation! What the hell is wrong with you!", I yelled at him with teary eyes. „Is it because of the area? Get a grip on yourself! _I_ choose where I want to live! Not you! And not every fucking place has to be a fucking good area! Not every single person in this world has enough money to buy or rent a big flat in a posh street! I am one of them!"

He got out of the car and walked towards the exit of the garage without saying or doing something. It was like I didn't say anything at all.

„Stop Sasuke! Don't ignore me you bastard!", I yelled again and ran behind him with my heels click clacking. I hit his back a few times and called him some names but he still ignored me.

„I can't believe you! You hate me so much that you wanted to make sure that I really go to these fucking appointments and when I found a good flat you just destroy everything!", I said hoarsely and breathed harshly. All this yelling at Sasuke and lying with my ribs against his shoulder when he carried me pained lots and tears started to flow slowly down my face. I tried to clear my throat to keep the tears away but it only got worse. I leaned against the cold wall and tried to calm myself down with my right hand massaging my forehead. From the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke looking back at me and then he turned around and walked towards me. I looked up at him with a tears and make up stained face and he took of his sunglasses and grabbed my chin harshly in his hand.

„You'll thank me one day for not letting you move in there", he hissed aggressively. „And I didn't do it for you, but for Naruto. He would eat me if he would know that I'd let you move in there!".

He let go of my chin just as harshly and walked with big steps out of the garage.

Just like the night before I slid down the wall but this time I cried. I cried because I felt pain and so much more confusing feelings because of Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_

_it must've been something you said_

I was lying on one of the deckchairs around the pool and was playing on a guitar and singing _I just died in your arms tonight_ by _Cutting Crew. _It's a great song and it reminded me so much of what happened a few days ago.

The incident with Sasuke in the garage was 4 days ago and I still haven't found a flat.

I told Naruto that I was looking for one when he was out of the house and it was like watching an exploding bomb. He yelled at me for not telling him earlier, he wanted to drive me around. I told him that Sasuke drove me around and it was like watching a fish in a desert pleading for water. Not really believing me he laughed but as soon as I explained how his friend _insisted _on driving me to the appointments he scratched his head and looked at me as if I had a second head. He also asked if I found a nice place and I told him that I would have to find a job first as the flats are more expensive than I first thought they would be. He understood and told me to live in the pool house for as long as I wanted.

Naruto told me that he and the boys were going to a photo shoot today and that I shouldn't expect them to come home early. I was bored and I didn't have a TV in the pool house and I didn't want to go into the house when no one was there. To be honest I wouldn't even go in there when only Sasuke was home. The tension between us got worse after everything that happened. We didn't look at each other and when he did it was like a murderous glare he shot at me.

My body was now finally as good as it was before I nearly died, only my throat hurt from time to time, I tried to get it better by singing everyday and it helped lots.

I looked up to the sun, it shone brightly and there was a slight breeze blowing. It was a really beautiful day so I decided to play a little party song with the guitar I found in the pool house. Don't know who owns it but I couldn't care less. The owner wouldn't miss it anyway, the guitar was between some boxes and stuff that looked like it was a hundred years old there was even dust on it.

I thought a few minutes of the nice song and decided to play _call me maybe _by _Carly Rae Jepsen. _I love this song and the music video, that poor girl tries to do everything to get the boy to notice her and when he finally does it turns out he's gay. I feel with her, no one should experience something like that. If I were her I'd definately wouldn't go out of the house for the rest of my life.

_I threw a wish in the well, _

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell _

_I looked to you as it fell, _

_and now you're in my way _

_I trade my soul for a wish, _

_pennies and dimes for a kiss _

_I wasn't looking for this, _

_but now you're in my way _

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' _

_Hot night, wind was blowin' _

_Where you think you're going, baby? _

And then my voice cracked up and I tried to say anything but not even a little tone would come out. Great, I think I strained my voice. What am I going to do now? I looked at the pool that was out of water. Naruto and the others, exept for Sasuke probably, decided to rebuild the pool after what happened. They wanted to recolour the pool in a light blue instead of the usual dark blue shade. They also wanted to have a bigger pool, who knows why. That was already done, the pool was about 1,5 meters bigger. And the topic with the ladder came up, this time they wanted to have 2 ladders just in case the other one breaks or something. I was perfectly fine with that eventhough I was sure I would soon find a flat for me. The ladders were lying on the grass beside the pool as the workers still weren't fully done with the painting. I don't know why they painted the tiles because in my opinion it would be easier to change the tiles instead of buying super expensive colour that had to be resistend against lots of things. But I guess money makes the difference, why take the cheaper choice when they have enough money to buy the expensive stuff.

_What to do, what to do._

I was bored to death and decided to walk around the big garden to see if Mister Strawhat did some magic to the flowers.

There were many different trees and plants; I would've liked to tell you what they were but I'm not good in things like these. I was glad that I could make out the difference between sunflowers, roses and tulips. Looking at the flowers they reminded me of my school years. I always hated biology. Back then a teacher decided to make a test about trees and flowers; we should decide which leaf belonged to which tree or flower. I failed.

With narrowed eyes I made my way back to the deckchair and took a look around. Everything was silent exept for the wind and birds that you could hear singing. Taking the guitar which laid on the floor I saw from the corner of my eye that the kitchen door was open. That was wierd, I didn't go in there once and no one was home. So how on earth...? You could hear a click in my head.

A burglar! That's a reasonable explanation! If the door was open did it mean that he was outside? Oh god, fuck yeah he IS outside!

I hastily looked around, still with the guitar in my hand, and thought about going inside.

But what if he opened the door to look outside and when he saw that no one was there he closed the door but not properly that's why it opened again? Oh shit, then he's in there? What am I going to do?

I stood as still as a statue between the kitchen entrance and the pool house. If the burglar was in the house, more specifically in the kitchen, there was the chance that he would see me through the windows or the open door.

_But _if he was in the pool house right now he would definately see me through the glass walls. I looked panickly at the pool, should I jump in? If he was inside the house and decided to go out he would walk by the pool and see me there and if he had a gun he could shoot me right there and then because the chances of me surviving in the pool, eventhough it was a little bigger now, were very very small.

My phone was in the pool house but the burglar could be in there.

The house phone was in the house but the burglar could also be in there.

Alright, no chance to call the boys or the police. Even if I had a phone I wouldn't be able to talk at all. That only meant I had to safe myself and my only weapon was the guitar in my hands.

The sudden rush of adrenaline through my body caused me to become brave and walk into the house. If I could get into the kitchen I could get a knife or a pan or something like that.

Tip toeing into the kitchen I was ready to attack the burglar with the guitar in my hand. I felt like I was in an action movie. Tom-Cruise-like.

Walking slowly and quietly into the kitchen I took a look around gasped quietly as I saw the fridge open and someone rummaging through it. I was able to see the butt of the burglar, definately a male. A male with a nice butt I thought, but still a burglar. The knife block was too far away for me to reach and get a knife as I had to get past the fridge-burglar but he would surely notice me and shoot me before I could even touch a knife.

The only solution was to slam the guitar on his head. Taking the guitar neck with both of my hands I walked towards him and was ready to hit that man big time! Walking like a cat on the hunt he would never notice me!

Maybe I shouldn't have acted so fast becuase I would have never considered the fact that he would close the fridge and turn around but he did exactly that.

My eyes widened and I didn't know what to do, the guitar was already in the air and the guy turned around and all I could see was red. Red face painting.

I tried to scream but not a single tone would come out of my mouth. I closed my eyes tightly and wanted to kill the clown-burglar and was about to strike him when he yelled and jumped with his back against the closed fridge with his hands crossed against his head.

„SAKURA NOOOO!", he yelled.

I know this voice. I know this face painting. Oh shit.

With the guitar still in the middle of the air I gulped, opened my eyes and tried to talk but my voice only came out as an unattractive screech.

When Kiba was sure that I wouldn't hit him he put his hands down and gasped loudly.

„God, woman! Get a grip! It's just me!", he looked at me unbelievangly.

* * *

„_I am really sorry, Kiba! I thought that there was a burglar in the house!",_ I wrote on a piece of paper as I still wasn't able to speak. We sat on the grass in the garden and had the guitar beside us.

„And you wanted to attack a burglar who could possibly kill you with a _guitar!_", he answered when he read the paper and scrutinized the instrument.

„_It was the only weapon I had!_", I wrote back and frowned at him.

He raised his eyebrows and shook his head in dissaproval.

„Sakura, what am I going to do with you? First you try to kill me with a knife and now a guitar?", he sighed. „What's next? Are you going to throw Naruto's ramen supply at me to make me die in beef and chicken flavoured noodles?".

Gasping I shook my head and started to write madly on the paper.

„_NO! I didn't try to kill you! The first time I only wanted to defend myself because I thought that you were a clown! And this time I wanted to..._", well, what did I want to do with the guitar?

„_I didn't want to kill you! Just beat you senseless so that I could call the police!_".

He read the paper and laughed out loud.

„Well, if you say so.", he said and laid on the grass. Something told me that he wasn't alright because Kiba is actually the funny one besides Naruto. I watched him laying on the grass and thought about asking him what was wrong. But was it wrong from me to interfere with his life? Maybe he just wanted to be alone and I was here bugging him. I weighted out the pros and cons about asking him and came to the conclusion that the worst thing he could do was tell me to go to hell and stop bugging him. I coughed slightly.

„Hey Kiba, what's wrong? You're so quiet?", I asked hoarsely.

He opened his eyes and watched the clouds for a few seconds before answering me. He sighed and I thought he would stand up and go inside but he said quietly:

„I'm kind of in trouble.".

„What kind of trouble?", I asked quietly and also laid back. We were both staring at the sky now.

„You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.".

He sat up and looked down at me. This time you could see in his eyes that there was something troubling him.

„It's okay. But you have to promise me not to tell anyone about it okay? Especially not one of the girls, they're like Naruto, they couldn't keep a secret to themselves even if their life depended on it.", he said seriously.

I was pretty good at keeping secrets. I had a lots of secrets of my own.

„Promise.", I said in a normal voice.

He looked around and looked like he still thought about not telling me his secret.

„Kiba, you really don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand that.", I also sat up and looked him in the eyes.

He closed his eyes and shook his head lightly.

„There's a girl I really like. You know, I knew her even before I met my ex girlfriend. I always had the hots for her but she never really liked me like that.", he answered while looking at the grass. He touched the floor and started to pluck out pieces of the grass.

„Have you asked her if she likes you?".

„No.".

„And how can you be sure that she doesn't like you the way you do?".

„I just know it.".

„You never know if you don't ask her.".

„She said: _You're such an awesome guy. I wish I could find a boyfriend that's like you._".

Oh man, poor Kiba. I didn't know what to answer to that.

„I mean how much more does she want me to be obvious? I did every little thing I was able to for her. I picked her up from everywhere, I drove her everywhere, I bought her presents, I called her in the evenings!", he said upset and threw the grass in his hands in the air. „And then she says that she wants a boy like me! HELLO! I was and am right in front of her!", he hissed through his teeth and laid his head on his knees.

I still thought about telling him something but nothing in my head made sense or would've helped him. So I decided to stroke his head and back. His breath was fast and deep and I noticed that he tried to calm himself down.

„Oh Kiba. Maybe she doesn't know that she wants you?", I asked quietly.

He looked up at me and his eyes were red.

„Sakura, I really don't know what to do anymore! Since I broke up with my ex I spent at least one hour at the phone with her every fucking day! Sometimes when we meet I say that I love her but she doesn't take it seriously! The last time when she broke up with her boyfriend _I _was the one that comforted her! She cried on _my_ shoulder telling me that I was such a great friend and that the girlfriends I had should be proud to have such an awesome boyfriend like me!", he said loudly and stood up and walked up and down.

„Kiba, calm down. Let's think about something. You said you did a lot for her and already said that you love her. Does she know that you're a singer?", I asked while standing up and crossing my arms in front of my chest.

„Of course!", he frowned at me.

„Did you write a song for her?".

„Yes. But I'm not really one to write lovesongs.", he sighed.

„Here, take the guitar. And sing what you wrote for her.", I handed him the guitar.

He looked at the guitar and hesitantly took it. He played a few chords and breathed in deeply.

„_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go _

_I can take you places you ain't never been before _

_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know _

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow _

_Swag swag swag, on you _

_Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue _

_I dunno about me but I know about you _

_So say hello to falsetto in three two_"

I lifted my hand to show him to stop.

That was a rap. Not a lovesong.

„Kiba that was really how should I say it, unromantic? Did you sing this to her?".

I hope not. This song was like – hey girl, imma make you sweat – and this was definately not a song to tell someone you love him.

Kiba blushed a little and shrugged his shoulders.

„Oh I see. What did she say? Did she like it?".

„She said: _That's a nice song!_", he mimiced her voice.

„I make you an offer. I help you to write a song for your girl and you'll help me to find a job. Deal?", I offered and gave him my hand. He looked at it and then smirked.

„I have some conditions.".

Conditions? I offered him quite a good thing, didn't I?

Dumbfounded I nodded and opened my mouth a little, what kind of conditions does he mean?

„The song has to be a stunner. If she doesn't like it you'll help me find another girl to get over my misery.".

„You want me to find you a girlfriend? But Kiba I don't know many people here. How do you want me to introduce you to someone? And what if she does like it?", I asked confused.

„If she likes it and becomes my girlfriend I'll get you a well paid job and make sure you don't have to have any concerns for like forever! But you have to accept the job which I will choose for you.", he grinned. „Deal?", he put out his hand.

I don't have anything to lose right? I shook his hand.

„Let's get started then?", I asked.

„No need to ask twice. I'll get us bongos and papers!", he said and jumped into the house.

* * *

After I tried to explain him that bongos are not the best instrument for a lovesong he put them aside and wrote many many many little songs that were also not really made for a lovesong.

„Kiba, come on! Try to write what you told me earlier! You can do it!", I cheered.

„But that is so soft! I'll look like a sissy!", he complained.

„Do you want the girl?", I asked glaring at him.

„Of course!".

„Then listen to me! So, give me that paper now. And the bongos.".

He passed me the things and I started to make notes.

„You say that you were quite obvious about your feelings, right? You guys are friends.. hey, for how long have you been crushing on her?", I looked at him.

He thought about it for a few seconds and shrugged his shoulders.

„I don't know, it was like... it was just suddenly there.".

„hmm hmm... it came without warning".

„What are you guys doing here?", came Nejis voice suddenly from the opened kitchen door. We both looked at him and I just wanted to explain him that we were writing a song but Kiba shut me up with his hand on my mouth.

„That's not your business, Neji. Come on, we're going into my room.". I was confused but I did as I was told. He grabbed my hand and practically ran inside and downstairs. But before we reached the stairs we ran by Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto looked at us with a very confused look on his face and Sasuke frowned at us and especially at Kiba.

„Where are you going.", he demanded.

„Fuck off, Sasuke.", Kiba answered.

We walked the stairs down and reached a very big room with not much furniture in it.

„We can sit on the bed, so do you know what you're going to write?", he asked impatiently.

* * *

„Could someone please explain to me why my cousin is downstairs at Kiba's? What are they both doing there? He's got only a chair, a desk, a cupboard and a bed! And why the hell is his bed squeaking SO DAMN LOUD!", asked an as pale as death Naruto with big blue eyes.

„What do you think they're doing when their bed is this loud?", answered Shikamaru with a bored expression on his face and the remote control in his hands. „Man, TV is so boring, I'm going out to the deckchairs.".

„But you need to go to Kiba first!", pleaded Naruto. Shikamaru turned around with an look that said everything: _are you fucking crazy?_

„Please, Shika! Check on them!". But he didn't even answer, he just walked out of the kitchen door directly on one of the deckchairs. Naruto looked at Neji who only glared at him: _don't even think about asking me._

„SASUKE!", he screamed at him eventhough he was sitting right next to him.

„Fuck you, I'm not going there when they have sex.", he grumbled with his arms crossed in front of his torso and his eye brows furrowed.

„OH MY FUCKING GOD THEY HAVE SEX?!", Naruto yelled.

* * *

„OH MY FUCKING GOD THEY HAVE SEX?!", I heard Naruto yelling.

„Are they watching porn?" I looked up at Kiba who was jumping up and down on his bed while I sat on it.

„I hope not. Maybe Shikamaru told a dirty joke and Naruto was just slow again.", he said while jumping up and down again.

„Please sit down, Kiba.", I held the paper with the lyrics I wrote up. He took it but didn't stop jumping up and down.

„GOD KIBA, PLEASE! Argh!", I yelled.

He stopped jumping and we heard a really loud noise upstairs, it sounded like someone slammed the door. „What was that?", I asked.

„Wow...". I heard Kiba whisper and still reading the lyrics.

„What?".

„YOU'RE AMAZING OH GOD!", he yelled.

„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", I heard Naruto yelling again and another slam noise was heard..

„Does he always react as slow as this to jokes?", I asked with narrowed eyes. Man, Naruto is really dumb.

„YES! SAKU! YOU'RE AMAZAAAAH...", Kiba yelled again I hit his leg which caused him to land on the floor.

„Stop yelling for god's sake!", I glared at him.

„Let's go upstairs and sing this to the others then?".

„Are you insane? They'll laugh at me! This song is great but it's not meant for the boys's ears!", he got up rubbed his butt and sat on the chair.

„Don't be a baby!", I laughed. „Come on, we'll introduce the new romantic you to the boys!", I grabbed his hand and the guitar. The run up the stairs was hard, I always hated stairs.

„Boys where are you! We want to show you something!", I yelled and ran with Kiba into the kitchen to see the chairs on the floor and the door to the garden was open. We also walked out and I saw Naruto running in circles with his hands on his ears while Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke lying on the deckchairs.

„Guys!", I breathed heavily with sweat forming on my forehead.

Their heads turned to us and I was quite suprised to see Neji looking disgusted at me, Sasuke glaring at Kiba, Shikamaru was not sleeping and Naruto jumped on Kiba.

„You bastard! How could you do that to my baby cousin!", he yelled while lying on top on Kiba and shaking him.

„What the fuck is wrong with you!", Kiba yelled while being shaked. He placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and pushed him away.

„YOU HAD SEX WITH HER!", Naruto yelled like a girl.

„What? Naruto! We didn't have sex!", I said confused. Why would he think that?

„Do you think that I would sleep with everyone?".

„No, no, Sakura! But Kiba would sleep with everyone!", he said with his face in the grass because Kiba was lying on his back and pushed his head further into the grass.

„What did you do downstairs then?", Neji asked. You noticed perfectly fine that he did think that we had sex. Everyone here thought we had sex!

„We wrote a song!".

Neji snorted.

„What? You don't believe me? Fine then don't! I couldn't care less about your opinion, mister I-got-a-stick-up-my-ass!", I hissed at him. I won't let someone lable me as a whore when I'm not! Especially not Neji who only talked two or three times to me!

„Attitude.".

„Fuck you, Neji.". That hit home! His mouth opened and his white eyes looked at me in disbelief.

Sasuke was lying with closed eyes on the deckchairs and looked like he didn't heard a single thing. „And you, you emotionless asshole! Don't even try to act like you didn't hear what I said! You always act like you're oh _sooo _cool and nothing could come close to you but let me tell you something! You're not as cool as you think you are!You're a scaredy cat! You're too scared to show feelings and you're too fucking scared to show people that you care!", I said loudly and even when he didn't show any signs of hearing me I knew that he heard me. Maybe my outburst was out of place but it just had to be said and I think that this was the right time for that.

„Naruto! We didn't have sex! We wrote a song! And even if I had sex with him it wouldn't be your fucking problem, understood?!", I frowned and threw the guitar on the floor and stomped into the poolhouse and closed the door with a loud bang.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooooo my dear readers! As some of you know the story was only updated to Chapter 7 on my old account. So here it is, the world premiere of Chapter 8! Please leave a review! Criticism and compliments are what makes me want to write and continue! **

**Haaaave fun!**

After making a big show in the garden I didn't talk to any of the boys for days. I know I can be really stubborn at times but I know that it's not me who should apologies. It seems like the boys are just as stubborn as I am because none of them tried to say sorry. I didn't expect Shikamaru or Kiba to come because they were the only ones that didn't do anything wrong.

_Knock, knock._

I turned my head towards the door but couldn't see anything because I let the curtains down in the whole pool house and didn't open the door when someone knocked.

_Knock, knock._

Naruto was the only one that tried to talk to me after a few hours after my outburst. He knows that I'm not easy to handle once I get angry. He knocked and knocked and tried to talk to me through the door but I would never reply. He came and talked and promised me to never say something like that again and he aplologised to Kiba and even brought me presents. But I never opened the door and he left the presents in front of it.

_Knock, knock. _

I felt guilty. I knew Naruto didn't mean to offend me but he had to learn his lessons. The knocking stopped and I decided to go and take a shower. I didn't have a TV or internet connection in the pool house so I was quite bored and the knocking was getting on my nerves..

After spending half an hour in the shower I stepped out and put a towel around my body. I looked at my reflection in the fogged mirror and decided to forgive Naruto the next time he would come over. He made a few mistakes like forgetting me and offending me but he is still my cousin. I blow dried my dark pink hair until it was dry and as soft as feathers and put them in a high ponytail. Putting the spare clothes on which I took with me inside the bathroom I walked out and walked into the kitchen place and started to rummage through the fridge. When the girls and I went shopping for the drinks we also bought food because the fridge was empty when I moved in. So I packed out tomatoes, mozzarella, salad and a cucumber and closed the fridge door and moved on to the working place and started to make me a sandwich. Humming softly a random tune I nearly chocked on my own saliva when I looked into the living room right in front of me.

Neji was sitting on the couch and watched me with his elbows on his knees and his chin on his folded hands. His white eyes never moved but watched my every move.

Trying not to show him that he scared me I held the knife which I used to cut the bread still in my hand and glared at him as hard as I could. The glaring contest would last forever and I knew that one of us had to give up and I knew that Neji would _never _be the one to. Returning to making my sandwich I continued to hum and put all the things into the dishwasher and got myself a plate and sat on one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Slowly eating my sandwhich I saw Neji slowly walking towards me. He sat on the chair across from me and put his chin on his hands. I didn't know why he was here and eventhough I was _really_ curious I didn't want to be the first one to talk. I didn't know if he expected me to act as if nothing happened but I sure as hell would keep my stubborness.

I was done eating my sandwich and wanted to get up and put the plate into the dishwasher when Neji decided to break the silence.

„I'm here to apologize.". He looked me right into the eyes but I decided to ignore his stern expression. Getting up yawning I put the plate away and walked back to the glass walls and pulled the curtains up to let the evening sun shine warmly into the pool house.

„ I realised that what I said to you and Kiba a few days ago was offensive and absolutely over the top. I shouldn't have said that.".

I turned around and leaned back against the glass wall. I crooked my head to the side and lifted my eye brows. Neji who still sat on the kitchen chair and looked the way I sat before got up and walked towards me.

„I'm here to apologize. Please accept my apologies for offending you and my premature conclusion about you and Kiba.", he said formly and slowly lifted his hand in hope that I would shake it.

His hand was between us and didn't shake or anything. Neji was as still as a statue and still looked into my eyes. I wanted to accept Naruto's aplogies and would have never expected Neji to actually show up here.

I was still looking at his hand when he started talking again.

„I know that I may act like... what did you call it? Like I got a stick up my ass. I want to prove to you that I can be different because it's not like that actually. It's not that I don't like you. It's because I have a hard time to warm up to someone new." he breathed in deeply „It was hard for me to accept someone living here that I didn't know, it was out of the blue. Naruto simply forgot to tell us and then from one day to another you're here. You didn't come out of the pool house for days and you wouldn't even let Naruto come in. And to be honest, I probably wouldn't have come here if it wasn't for Shikamaru.", he sighed.

„Don't look at me so strange. Shikamaru tried to talk some sense into me and Sasuke. He told us to", he sighed again „he told us to get the stick out of our asses. As you probably already can tell Sasuke and I are different and the same at the same time. Our stubborness is our thing. But then I got a phone call from a very, very, _very _pissed off girlfriend."

„Tenten called?", I asked astonished.

„Tze, no. Ino called.", he said and his facial expression changed drastically as if he remembered a very bad experience.

„Why did Ino call you?"

„She calls Shikamaru every evening and he told her what happened. She insisted that he should try to talk to us and when it didn't make any difference she called me first hand. She was very loud, very vulgar and extremely pissed off at my behaviour.".

„So you only want to apologize because you're scared that Ino would come and get you?".

„Yes and no. You've never seen her in action, that woman is nuts. But she also made me realise how wrong I treated you. I'd never come here to apologize if I wouldn't mean it.".

All this time his hand was between us, as still as ever. He really means it.

Looking into his milky white eyes I saw that he was a little nervous and this made me grin like Naruto.  
I literally jumped into his arms.

„Awww, Neji!", I cooed. He stumbled a little.

„So I'm forgiven?".

I only hugged him harder and giggled when I felt his arms around me.

„So, barkeeper girl. How about drinking to getting the stick out of my butt? Mix us some drinks."

* * *

Neji and I were having a good time and with the drinks loosening us up a little only caused us both to giggle a lot. I never knew that Neji could be like this. We talked about everything. About his career, his girlfriend and he even told me how he got his hair all silky and smooth.

„You've been asking me so many questions. Tell me something about yourself."

„Knock, Knock.".

Our heads turned to the door. Shikamaru was standing in the doorway and yawned.

„Can I join the party?". He closed the door and walked with his hands in his pockets to my bed and laid down.

„Do you want to sleep or have a drink with us? We're drinking to Neji losing his stick!", I giggled with my left hand on my mouth.

„Don't make it sound so naughty. I'm not losing my _stick._"

„Yeah you can make me the same Ino had", mumbled Shikamaru and I walked clumsily into the kitchen area to prepare the drinks.

_Knock, knock._

„Is it safe to come in?". I looked towards the door and saw Kiba's head halfway in the poolhouse.

„Come in! Drink?"

We smiled at each other and he replied with a nod. Kiba, Neji and I sat on the couch while Shikamaru sat on the floor with his back against the bed.

„Thank god we can talk again!", sighed Kiba while sipping on his drink. „Why shouldn't we be able to talk?", I asked confused and looked at him.

„You refused to let Naruto in and I thought you were sick and tired of us and wouldn't want to see or talk to us.", he said with a pouty face. I poked him in his cheek and laughed. „And why wouldn't I want to talk to you or Shikamaru? You two didn't do anything wrong. I was mad at Sasuke for being an asshole. And I was mad at Neji and Naruto because they assumed things and offended me.", I lay my arm around Neji's neck and giggled. „Right, Neji? He was such a sweetheart when he came to apologize and now he's again all quiet. I think I should put more alcohol into your drinks!", I told that Kiba while one-arm-hugging Neji.

We were all laughing and having a good time and Shikamaru told me stories about Ino and the girls who were now touring and Neji and Kiba often added details to the stories.

Earlier today I read the letters from Hinata and Tenten. They were really sweet and wrote that they'll be missing me eventhough we don't know each other well. Hinata asked me in her letter to keep an eye on Naruto and make sure that he keeps his hands off his favorit food; ramen. She wrote that he eats way too much of it and that it's going to affect his health sooner or later. Laughing at her letter she reminded me of my own mother who also tried to teach Naruto the healthy way of eating. Of course Naruto never understood why she would try to make him eat broccoli and carrots instead of the instant noodles. Being the good nephew he threw away the vegetables and fruits that she served him but made it look like he ate them all when she didn't watch. I swear this boy was a ninja in his past life. Maybe I won't tell Hinata that because who knows, maybe she'll be able to get him to eat an apple a day. Tenten's letter was shorter than Hinata's and it looked like she was rushing. Her writing didn't look as clean as Hinata's but I didn't care. Saving Ino's number, which was written on the envelope, on my mobile phone I decided to write her a short message. Thanking her and telling her to tell hi to the other girls I pressed the send button.

_Maybe I'll write her tonight to tell her that she did a good job at putting Neji on his place, _I thought while sitting between him and Kiba and looked at the guys laughing at a memory about something embarrassing their girlfriends did. You could easily tell that these guys have been friends for a long time just by seeing them so comfortable around each other. Only Sasuke and Naruto are missing.

I just can't see how _Naruto's _best friend is _Sasuke._ I mean, they are complete opposites. Naruto is the light while Sasuke is the darkness. They call each other mean names. Naruto is a natural loudmouth while Sasuke would rather not talk at all. Probably I'll never understand why they are best friends. Thinking about my cousin made me sad. Here I was sitting in the pool house having a good time with _his _friends. Going to the kitchen and making two more drinks I walked to the door.

„Hey, where are you going with the drinks!", yelled a tipsy Kiba. The alcohol put a rosy color on his cheeks and his grin was so big that his eyes closed.

„You know, Neji was brave enough to come here and apologize. I think it's time that I apologize to Naruto for being such a stubborn person."

Shikamaru, who was still sitting with one leg stretched and the other bent at the knee and his back against my bed, raised his arm with the drink in his hand and smiled lightly. „Take tissues with you."

I furrowed my eyebrows and didn't know what he meant when Neji answered to my confused look.

„Have you never apologized to him before? I remember one time when Hinata and Naruto had a small fight and she apologized first. He was so touched that he cried big crocodile tears.", he smirked and took a sip of his drink.

„I doubt that it will be like this.". Turning my back to the door I pushed it open and walked past the dry pool and to the kitchen entrance. Standing in front of the kitchen door I thought about what Neji said. Naruto has always been an emotional person and he feels guilty for everything even if he didn't do anything wrong. Have I been too harsh to him? Because he only wanted to protect his _baby cousin _and I took it the wrong way. _Come on, it's your turn to aplogize._

Trying to open the kitchen door with my right elbow I walked into the kitchen and put one drink on the kitchen isle and closed the door. No one was in the kitchen so I guessed that Naruto was probably in the living room eating ramen. Leaving my shoes near the door I walked with quiet steps into the living room which, without including the kitchen of course, was the only room I knew in this whole house.

„Oh". My mouth was a little o. In the big living room were the lights dimmed. The ceiling lights were completely off the only light scource came from the corner where a tall silver stand light stood with it's light dimmed to the minimum so that the place was full of shadows. Naruto was not here and I didn't know if he was at home at all. No one gave me a tour through this house so I also didn't know where Naruto's room was. Of course I could go and have a little peak in every room but that would be just plain rude. Standing there with two cold drinks in my hand I took a look around the living room. It was hard to tell which color the walls were and what was in the picture frames because of the darkness. Here and there were a few pot plants with nice flowers growing. That was definately the girls' work. The big sofa with the soft pillows was in the middle of the room. It was black and had lots of silver colored pillows which were probably the softest I've ever felt. There was a small glas table in front of the sofa and on it's surface laid magazines, a remote control and a cup. On the sofa's right side was a bright orange beanbag chair. _That_ was definately Naruto's. A slight smile crept on my face, this color suited him perfectly. Eventhough I hate orange it represents Naruto's cheerful personality. He could light up every room. And eventhough I've been in the living room a few times I never really looked at it. It was lovely decorated and radiated the love that was put into it. It was really beautiful here just as the garden and the poolhouse, which was not used as often as the actual house but still. I regretted my behaviour and wished to turn time back. Maybe if I hadn't acted like a total bitch I would've noticed the details in this room earlier, it reflected everyone's personality kind. I walked closer to the pictures, still with the drinks in my hands, and saw professional made photos of the band. They were all smiling in front of a white setting. Shikamaru stood beside Kiba and looked right into the camera while Kiba had his arms crossed on his chest and had his eyes on his dog which laid in front of everyone, in Kiba's eyes was a proud glimmer. Akamaru was lying on his back with his paws up in the air, he was also looking into the camera and had his mouth wide open so that his tongue fell out. So this is what Kiba's dog looks like, he's not as big as he described him. I should buy him a treat for his attempt to rescue me. Next to Kiba stood Neji. He wore a white and black outfit and had a headband on his forehead. Even he was smiling slightly with his eyes closed and his arms also crossed like Kiba's. Around Neji's shoulder was one of Naruto's arms. But the man in the orange jumpsuit didn't look at the camera. His head was turned to Sasuke who stood on his other side. Naruto's eyes were closed as the teeth showing grin on his face went from one cheek to the other. His elbow was poking Sasuke's rips and the black haired wore a smirk on his face. One of his eyes was open and looked at Naruto while the other was closed. Wearing the same choice of colors as Neji he looked plain and boring but at the same time so casual and breathtaking. The drinks in my hands were freezing my palms and I decided to go back to the pool house. Naruto wasn't in the living room and I didn't even know if he was at home at all. I turned around and nearly dropped the drinks.

On the sofa was Sasuke.

He was lying all stretched out over the sofa and his arm was on his eyes.

„Oh I.. eh..". I stuttered but Sasuke didn't even move an inch. _He's asleep!_, I thought to myself. I placed the drinks silently on the glass table and took the orange bean bag and decided to take my chance without a second thought. Placing the orange bean bag in front of the glass table so that it was between me and the sleeping guy on the sofa.

Sitting on the very comfortable bag I crossed my legs and put my left elbow on my knee and rested my chin on my handpalm.

I know I was being _really _creepy but this was my chance! Sasuke is one hell of a handsome man. I already saw his chest when he opened the door without a t-shirt on but seeing him so vulnerable was just so tempting.

His chest slowly moved up and down as he breathed and I watched the male with fascination. This man who probably hated me with all his power fascinated me more than anything. I couldn't even explain why and that's what scared me. He hissed, yelled and glared at me. Never did he say something nice. He always made me feel like I was dirt under his shoes. We only knew each other for a few days and I already knew that our _relationship _would only go downhills. He knew how to push my buttons to make me feel sad.

_And then he saved my life._

This guy who hated my guts, wanted to get me out of the house, insulted me. _He _saved me.

I was deep in thoughts when I suddenly realised that Sasuke started to move. My heart was racing and I prayed to god that the sleeping beauty wouldn't wake up and find me staring at him. I even stopped breathing! For once the dear lord heard my prayers, Sasuke was still sleeping. He moved only a little so that his arm fell from his face and landed softly on the glass table. His shirt showed his pale stomach a little. Well not only a little, I was able to see his belly button and the trail of hair that went down to his trousers. I felt myself blushing at this. I closed my eyes and thought back to the night he saved me. I placed his lips on my lips, pushing his life saving breath into my lungs and his hands were on my chest. He _ripped _my clothes off and my eyes glanced at his hand on the glass table which was opened and his fingers were twitching lightly. He ripped my clothes with these hands. My breathing quickened and I caught myself blushing again. _Forget him, Sakura. _Lastly I looked at his face. His dark spiky hair was all over the armchair and on his forehead. His eyes were closed and his face looked a little boyish eventhough the darkness showed the roots of facial hair on his chin and cheeks. His thin lips that gave me butterfly kisses looked soft and inviting and I felt a butterfly war start in my belly. I know I shouldn't think about him like that, I know where my liking for bad boys brought me last time.

But I just couldn't stop. He fascinated me in a way that should be illegal. His muscled torso which was pressed against mine, his strong hands that would never let me fall down and his thin lips which never once kissed mine and especially his black eyes which were dangerous and so safe at the same time. It all hypnotised me.

I sighed softly. He has a girlfriend and tried to get on with me. I just know that he's bad news.

But still he saved me. He hated me but still saved me and stupid Sakura just had to go and yell at him mean stuff and didn't talk to him like it was all his fault when I knew exactly that it was mine.

My eyes watered a little. The darkhaired man, the man I hated the most in this house and the man that I own something.  
He was here all alone sleeping. His girlfriend was on tour and his friends were all over at the pool house and left him here. I suddenly felt really bad. He was here alone because of me. I looked at the wall where the band pictures were. They look all so happy and what am I doing, tearing them apar? No, I don't want that.

I looked at his hand and saw that his hand laid on a notepad. Lifting his big hand softly I took the notepad and placed his hand back on the glass table. With one last glance at the sleeping man I took the pen that was next to the cup and wrote a message for him. Getting up from the comfortable orange bean bag I placed it back to where I took it from earlier and saw a blanket lying folded on the floor. I took it and placed it carefully on Sasuke. Taking one of the drinks and placing it on the notepad and taking the other with me I looked at him one more time. He was still sleeping and it looked like he snuggled up to the blanket.

Smiling softly I walked into the kitchen, put my shoes on and walked out of the house with closing the kitchen door silently.

Standing outside I looked into the dark blue sky and saw the stars shining brightly. Taking a sip of my drink I walked back into the pool house to a sleeping Shikamaru and two giggling guys who had pens in their hands and giggled while drawing stuff on the sleeping man's face. They didn't notice me walking back in so I sat on the couch and watched them silently having fun and thought about Sasuke. I hope that the message will change something.

If proud Neji was able to apologize then damn me if I couldn't do it, too.

* * *

_What Sakura didn't know, was that Naruto watched her the whole time. He silently walked down the stairs because he knew that the guys were at the pool house and that Sasuke would probably be asleep on the sofa and bury him alive if he would wake him up. He was always sleeping there when __he thought about new lyrics and chords. He walked down the stairs to go to the pool house too and try to apologize one more time. Stopping in the doorway to the living room he saw Sakura watching the band pictures on the wall. She had two drinks in her hand and Naruto smiled a little. He knew that one of these drinks was for him and that this would've been the way Sakura wanted to call truce. He wanted to walk over to her but then she moved and saw Sasuke lying on the sofa. He saw how she took his bean bag and sat on it while watching the dark haired. Naruto wondered for a second if he should walk to her or if she wanted to wake up his bandmate. Still he decided to lean against the door frame and watch his beloved cousin with crossed arms as she watched his best friend. She watched him for a few minutes and then Naruto knew that she was contemplating something. His eyebrows furrowed in a way that you only saw rarely on his face. Did something more happen between them? He thought and his lips became a thin line as he watched the other two. Then Sakura stood up and took Sasuke's hand softly and took the notepad that was under his hand and wrote something on it. Placing one of the drinks on it and placing the bean bag back to it's place she walked out of the room but not without having a last look at the sleeping man. Then she walked out of the house as Naruto heard the kitchen door close. All this time Sakura didn't notice that her cousin was watching her. The blonde walked to his sleeping friend silently and looked at the notepad and the drink._

_It's sad, so sad _

_It's a sad, sad situation _

_And it's getting more and more absurd _

_It's so sad so sad _

_Why can't we talk it over? _

_Oh it seems to me _

_Sorry seems to be the hardest word _

_Naruto let out a little chuckle. Typical for her to write such a beautiful and meaningful apology._

**_SO? Did you like it? Do you want to read more about the girls? I don't know if I should let them be in the story a few times or try to include them for more than just moments. What did you like? What did you not like? Tell me :) _**


	9. Chapter 9

**I could kick myself in the butt. Yesterday I accidentally spilled coke on the trackpad of my macbook. Now it's kind of working but not as good as it worked before. It's such a drag -.- I'll take it to where I bought it and will ask how much the repair will cost and if it's "cheap" I'll probably leave it there. If it's too expensive I'm going to buy a computer mouse for my mac. I don't know how long the repair can take so yeah, I thought I'd post this chapter a little sooner than I actually wanted to. Have fun and please let me know what you think about it.**

Days went by and I was still looking for a job and a decent flat.

„Put the newspaper away, Sakura. Eat your breakfast.". Rolling my eyes at Neji's demand I closed the newspaper and started to eat the scrambled eggs that Kiba made. They were delicious but I just couldn't enjoy them.

„What's wrong, Sakura?", asked my blonde cousin with his mouth full of ramen.

„I'm still looking for a job. It's not that easy to find one here."

I pouted and poked at my breakfast. I was living here now for a few weeks and it seemed like luck left me years ago. Because everytime I found a flat to my conditions the landlord would put me off because he or she would find someone that fitted more to the appartements.

„Didn't Naruto tell you that you were welcome here for as long as you want?", yawned Shikamaru. The brunette had his right elbow on the table and his cheek on his fist, it looked like he didn't sleep for at least a week.

„Ah dit!"

Sasuke slapped Naruto's head. Naruto came to the pool house the very next morning after I wrote Sasuke the message. He apologized and said that he would try to be more tolerable and would leave the decision with who I wanted to sleep with to me. So we made up and eventhough Neji told me the crying story about Naruto he didn't cry a single tear. He just looked really sorry and how could anyone be angry with a sad looking Naruto. The blonde tried again to speak with his mouth full but this time noodles fell out of it. „Dobe, eat before you speak.", he grumbled.

Naruto was choking on his _breakfast _and I sighed.

Since the day when Naruto came to the poolhouse to apologize to me I started to eat in the boys' kitchen whenever they decided to eat. They would come over and knock or just simply yell across the garden for me to come and ever since I left the message on the notepad Sasuke never once talked to me. He ignored me and acted like I wasn't even there and never answered when I asked something. Fine with me, if he wants to be that way than so be it. See if I care.

„I know, I know. But still I don't feel comfortable living here for free. At least let me pay rent.".

„No.", said Naruto and the boys didn't say anything else. These guys are too good to be true.

Rolling my eyes I started to change the subject.

„Do you know when the girls are coming back? I'd be nice to have a few females around again."

„Ino said that they wanted to come home in two days since they have a day off then.", mumbled Shikamaru. I only nodded, I missed the girls quite a lot since they were on tour and it was anything but easy with these guys.

„Woah look at the time!", yelled Kiba and pointed at the kitchen clock on the wall above the door.

We all looked at him with raised eyebrows and he blushed slightly.

„Well, guys. It's time. I have an announcement.".

He stood up from his chair and grinned.

„I have a new girlfriend!"

Sasuke ate like nothing happened. Neji had his mouth open while the fork was halfway inside. Shikamaru raised his head from his fist and looked at Kiba while Naruto laughed.

„Good one, Kiba! Hahaha!", he laughed so hard that tears started to form in his eyes. „I'm serious!".

Naruto didn't stop laughing and Neji put the fork down.

„Are you kidding us? When did that happen?".

„Well... yesterday.", Kiba answered nibbling on his bottom lip.

„Who is it?".

„Oh, Shikamaru! Aren't you the genius? You should know who I was after all this time!", Kiba put his hands on his hips. His tattooed face had a little blush now.

Slowly the boys head's turned to me and even Sasuke stopped chewing on his breakfast. His dark eyes met mine and I felt a blush rising on my face.

„Wh... What?". Naruto's mouth was slightly open and his bright blue eyes, which still shimmered with tears, looked at me unbelievingly. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the guys.

„What's up with you guys? Is it so wrong of Kiba to have someone he loves? You all have a girlfriend, so why shouldn't he have one? Kiba is a very handsome man and his personality is gold worth.".

„I-I-I- oh god!", whispered a shocked blonde. I didn't get it, why was it such a big deal for Kiba to have a girlfriend?

Neji coughed slightly and we all looked at him. „I wish you the best, Sakura and Kiba.", his pale face forced a smile on his lips. Woah, wait a minute.

I looked at Kiba who looked strangely at Neji.

„What do you mean?", asked the tattoed man, crossed his arms and leaned his back against the fridge.

Now it was the pale eyed man's turn to look confused.

„So it was you two that had sex in the cellar.", concluded a mad looking Sasuke. My head felt like a ton of bricks fell on it. This man doesn't talk to me at all but when he does he says things like this!

„I didn't have sex with anyone here!", I hissed. Did we really have to talk about that _again_?!

I looked at Kiba and saw his head was as red as a tomato.

„Eh.. I had sex, yes. But not with Sakura.".

Naruto who seemed like someone took the weight of the world off his shoulders started to grin.

„Phew! Thank god! Well then enlighten us! Who is it!"

„Yeah, who is it. Quick, tell us before everyone thinks it's me again.", I grumbled and poked madly into my scrambled eggs.

Kiba walked over and put his hand on my head and started to pat it.

„Thanks to this beautiful, intelligent pinkette I got the girl of my dreams! I finally got Sora!". The light bulb over my head practically exploded. His best girl friend! Of course, Sakura! You wrote a song for her!

„FINALLY!", yelled Naruto and clapped.

„AAAAAAAAAAHHH! Oh my god, tell me everything! How did you tell her? Did you just sing it? Did she like it? Ahhhh, I am SO excited!".

I jumped off my chair and jumped up and down while clapping my hands like a 4 year old.

Kiba told me everything. He answered every single question truthfully even if it was a little emberassing for him to talk like a girl in front of his friends. Naruto aww'ed at everything and put his head on both of his hands and listened intently while Shikamaru and Neji washed the dishes and Sasuke put them away.

„Did you two kiss?", he nodded shyly. „Tell me! How was it!"

He blushed madly but answered. „It was wonderful! I told her that I needer her to know something and I was so so _so _scared that she would not react the way I wanted her to. But then I played the first tune", I interupted him. „You didn't use the bongos, right?".

He laughed, „Nope! And I'm glad I listened to you. Anyway! I sung it and then she had tears in her eyes and I already thought the worst. But then she ran into my arms and put my head in her hands and kissed me. I felt sparks exploding everywhere and my belly had a war of butterflies in it and..".

„Hn. That's enough, sparklez. Time to turn into a man again.", grunted Sasuke.

I bit my tongue and was about to give him a piece of my mind when Naruto beat me to it.

„Shush, teme! It was just about to get romantic!", said Naruto with a dreamy smile on his lips.

„Sakura. Do you remember our deal?", asked Kiba with his hand on my shoulder.

„What deal?"

Kiba's hand moved from my shoulder to my arm and he stood up and dragged me with him and spun me in a circle.

„I promised you, my dear pinkette, to help you find a job if the song succeeded and it definately did! And guess what, I found a place you could start working at!", beamed the tattoed dog lover.

Guess what I said earlier about his golden personality is more than true.

„Aw Kiba! That's so great of you! But..."

Kiba looked unbelievingly at me as did the rest of the boys.

Sasuke raised one of his perfect eyebrows „You're declining a job offer?"

I turned to him.

„_Noooo,_ actually I kind of have already a job or two... maybe."

„Where."

„Why do you want to know?".

He really irritated me.

„Hn. Tell me.".

Well I had to drop the bomb sooner or later, right?

„I got a job... as a barkeeper.", I curled my pink hair around my fingers nervously.

„As a barkeeper? But Sakura!", Naruto started.

„Yeh, but Sakura! I promised you to find you a job! And now you say that you found one as a _barkeeper_? That's not a well paid job and it's dangerous!". His face had a worried look on it and he started to ramble.

„Kiba, Kiba! Calm down! I am very thankful for your offer but I already accepted the trial work and I'm sure that I'll get the job. I have a lot of experience in that and I know how to handle tough people."

„Sakura, I'm serious. I found a very good job..."

„Thank you but no thank you. I want to do this on my own." I hugged him tightly.

„Can't force you, right?", he hugged me back.

„I'm not satisfied with your decision but if it's what you want then I'm gladly supporting you, Sakura-chan.", said the sad looking blonde. I said my thank you with a smile and ruffled up his hair.

„Don't be so sad, cousin. It's not only the barkeeping thing." I looked at everyone. Sasuke's dark eyebrows furrowed and his black eyes pierced me and I felt myself floating in my mind.

Trying to get myself thinking straight again I coughed.

„As I already told you, it's not that easy to find a flat here and I explained my situation to my employer and he even offered me a second job as a waitress!", I smiled expecting a little cheer for my luck at finding jobs.

„Why would you need a second job?", asked Neji.

„Simply because the barkeeping job is lousy paid.", concluded the lazy one.

„Then why would you even accept a job under these circumstances?". Naruto rubbed his face. „Kiba said..".

„I know what Kiba said and I really appreciate your efforts, Kiba.", I smiled at the brunette and turned back to Naruto. „But I _want _to earn more money so that I can rent a flat maybe even buy a little car? And for as long as I don't have my own flat I will pay you guys for letting me live in your poolhouse. And NO buts, Naruto!". I saw that my cousin was already about to refuse my payment. Not a single thing was heard in the kitchen as all eyes were set on me and Naruto.

„If you want a car so badly I could buy you one.", mumbled the blonde with his arms crossed and a pout on his lips. He looked exactly like his 10 year old self from the past. I ignored his comment and my glance wandered to the kitchen clock - it was already 11.

„Well thanks for breakfast boys, but it's time that I need to get ready now. My shifts start at 3 pm. See you guys later!". „And how exactly do you want to get to work?". „Easy. Bus, Shikamaru.". „When do you need to go? I could give you a lift because I still need to get Akamaru from my parents' home.".

„No need to, I can't always expect you guys to drive me around, you know?" Winking and saluting with two fingers I walked out of the kitchen door and into the garden. The warm late summer breeze made my hair fly but I didn't care. The warm breeze was perfect for such a day. Maybe this was the start of something new.

Opening the pool house door I walked to the wardrobe and pulled out clothes that I could wear at the diner. My employer already told me to wear a black skirt and a white tshirt because he would provide me the bright red apron when I arrive. Taking them with me to the bathroom I got rid of all of my clothes and turned the shower on and waited for it to get warm. Once the warm water fell on my naked body I started to rub myself with shower gel and shampooed my hair. While massaging my head I thought back to just a few minutes ago. Sasuke talked to me – it wasn't much but still.

A slight smile appeared on my face and I caught myself fawning over him. The way his eyes glared dangerously and his lack of enthusiasm for Kiba's new found love. It was all so attractive. Something is definately wrong with me. I rinsed my hair and put a towel around my body and stepped of the shower and into the fogged little bathroom. The whole time while brushing my teeth and drying my hair my thoughts only revolved around the attractive dark haired man with the devilish character. Once I was dry I put on the skirt and had to squeeze myself into it. It's been a long time since I wore a skirt and I really should've bought me it one size bigger. In the end it fitted but I didn't feel comfortable in it. At least the white t-shirt fitted.

I decided to wear black flats and sat on the couch.

_It's already 1pm. I need to get going in one hour. Maybe I should leave even earlier? What if I miss a bus? _All possible thoughts entered my mind. It was a nice to think about something else than Sasuke though. _I wonder if he read the message. Did he drink the cocktail? Did he tell the other boys about it? Does he even know that it was from me? I don't remember leaving my name under it. Does he think that I'm a creeper for leaving a note with an alcoholic drink there while he was sleeping? He probably thinks that I watched him. Oh well I did, but he doesn't have to know that. Damn it! There you go thinking about him again._

I moaned loudly and threw my hands up in the air.

I walked over to my bed and saw my mobile phone blinking. It was a new message from Naruto.

**Knocked on your door and heard you were in the shower.**

**Shikamaru, Neji and I are out getting some gifts for our gf's.**

**Do you want or need something, too? **

**Do you like cakes? Should I bring one home for dinner?**

I laughed at Naruto's text message. It was so typical. Packing a big sized bag with other clothes for tonight I zipped it up and threw it's strap over my shoulder. I walked back into the boys' kitchen and rummaged through their fridge. I should write Naruto to buy some things for the pool house fridge, it was empty again because Kiba and Naruto always eat there when they come over. _Nah, I should write that to Neji. Naruto would probably end up buying things I don't need. Like ramen._

I found in the back of the fridge a red apple and placed it into my big bag. I wouldn't be home for dinner tonight because when my shift as a waitress would end the other as a barkeeper would start and I didn't have time for something big. So the apple had to be enough.

Closing the fridge and turning around I slammed my head against something hard but still soft. The bag slipped of my shoulder and landed next to my feet. Automatically my hands flew up the second my forehead touched the something and I couldn't back away because of the fridge in my back. My small hands felt something warm under it and my eyes flew up to see black.

Black, mysterious eyes looked down into mine. These mysterious eyes had me since I first saw them when I moved in. I breathed in deeply and my chest touched his. My hands were still on his chest. My mouth was open and my heart was beating rapidly and I bet the handsome man felt it. Not even blinking once I tried to say something but nothing came out.

Sasuke, the devil in this house, had me again and I was helpless. Even if I wanted to, I'd never be able to get myself out of this position. Having his body so close to mine made me forget everything. His masculine smell reached my nose and I had to stop myself with all my power from breathing in deeply again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely readers! In the 9th chapter I said that I spilled stuff on my macbook and I brought it to the apple store so that they could repair it but it would take about 3 weeks Minimum they said. But guess what? I got it back already! The repair costed 298 euros! Unbelievable right? But I pay an monthly insurance so yeah they agreed to pay for it. **

**And I want to say thank you to everyone that favourited the Story or commented. There was actually a guest Review that had lots of similarities with what I actually wanted to write! I was like "What the...? Mindreader, wtf." :D **

**Have fun with the new chapter and please let me know what you think.**

**This is my shortest chapter but I hope you like it :) **

His body. Dear god, his body. Having his body pressed against mine. _Don't act like you've never touched a man's chest before! _My inner scolded me with crossed arms. _Be cool, okay?_

I tried to move back as far as possible which was pretty difficult because having the cold fridge on my back and this dark haired's hot chest against my hands now made my mind swirl.

"Er... Sorry, didn't see you there, Sasuke", I coughed slightly and put my hands down so that they were now hanging loosely against my sides, I missed his abs under my palms instantly. His dark eyes bored into mine without saying anything and I wondered if he would say anything at all. I felt really uncomfortable and my back was already freezing while my head probably looked like a tomato. This whole scene was really embarassing and I decided to cut this tense atmosphere off by moving sideways as moving forward would only lead me into his chest. Somehow I wiggled my way out of his _embrace _and took my bag.

"See ya later." Without looking into his eyes I tried to walk away but didn't get very far. His cold voice stopped me.

"Where are you going."

I turned around still with the bag in my hand and looked at him confused.

With a little hesitation I answered him. "To work?"

"Where is it." Eventhough he asked a question it wasn't one. He never questioned anything, he _ordered._ He is so rude.

This time I didn't answer him with words. I looked at him with an even more confused look that said "_Are you kidding me? Why do you even want to know that?"_

"Don't look at me so dumb." What the fuck? I felt like I was strucked by lightning as I stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room and looked at him with my mouth agape and my eyebrows furrowed. Was this guy serious? Asking me, no, _ordering an answer from me, _and insulting me! Closing my mouth and deciding that he didn't even deserve an answer I looked at him coldly and turned around and walked pissed off towards the entrance door. I was infuriated and was so close to throw every insult I knew at him. But knowing that this would only lead to a proper fight again I stopped myself. I was deep in thoughts about a possible fight and didn't realise that the chicken haired guy followed me. "Sakura!"

His voice boomed and it scared me because I heard this tone way too often with Dean and I knew what would've happened if I didn't listen to him straight away. But this wasn't the USA. This was not Dean. I had nothing to worry about.

My decision lasted less than a millisecond. I would never let something happen to me like that again and so I didn't stop. I walked on.

About 3 or 4 feet away from the entrance door I felt his hand grip my wrist tightly and I automatically let go of the bag which landed on the floor again. My head turned to him sharply and I send lightnings with my eyes. Eventhough my glare was scary and full of power, Sasuke didn't seem in the least affected by it.

"Don't fucking walk away when I'm talking to you! Who do you think you're talking to!", he hissed. This made me even more angry. With full force I ripped my wrist away from him and held it with my other hand. Sasuke has a lot of strength and I have the feeling that _this _was nothing compared to what he was actually able to do.

"Who do _you _think you're talking to! I don't _have _to answer you, bastard! Who do you even think you are?", I hissed back and tried with all my willpower not to yell or hit him. Just as he was about to answer me I interrupted him with my hand, which wrist was in his tight grip just seconds ago, up in the air.

"Oh right, you're _Sasuke Uchiha_. The _allmighty _bandmate of my cousin who sent me to jail just because he can do it! The good looking guy who thinks he's god's gift to all women on this planet. You probably think that you're Adonis with that perfect body and beautiful face and deep black eyes. But let me tell you - You are _not _god's gift! Your personality makes you damn ugly. Just because you can fool your fans doesn't mean that you can fool me! I know guys like you! And I'm fucking sick and tired of you! You think you can do everything without expecting consequences! But guess what? Those consequences will reach you one day and oh, you know what? Guess again!" I rambled with an high pitched voice which only happened when I'm really pissed off. "It's starting right now! Look at my wrist!".

I held it up and showed him the places that turned red because of his tight grip. His mouth was closed and his eyes flickered to my wrist and I saw his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Do you think it's okay to hurt me like that? Do you think it's fucking okay to insult me?"

My voice was not high pitched anymore but I was still mad as ever.

"Tell me, Sasuke! Do you think that you have the right to hurt me?".

My body was shaking because of all the feelings that ran through my body. Little tears started to form in my eyes but never would I let him see me cry. Eventhough I asked him a question I never expected an answer from him.

"No."

This guy shocked me with his short answer and my inner looked like the scream from the painter Munch. I was glad that my facade was still angry looking and not shocked. This made me feel more confident and I felt so brave enough to read Sasuke the riot act.

"I wrote you an apology. I left you a drink. I wrote you an apology song and left you a drink on the table while you were sleeping like a dead while your bandmates had enough balls in their pants to come and apologise to me! I made the first step, Sasuke! I don't want us to be fighting like that but it's _you _that's keeping this up! You have been ignoring me, insulting me and hurt me in every way possible! You seem to hate me and I just don't understand why, Sasuke! Tell me! Enlighten me, please."

I begged with the tears still present in my eyes. Sasuke's glance was unreadable as always. His perfect eyebrows furrowed slightly and his lips were pressed tightly to a thin line. The dark haired's nostrils quivered slightly which was the only hint that he was not as calm as he seemed to be.

"It's seems like that because _I do _hate you."

It was like a punch in the guts, I felt myself breathing out sharply and forgot to breath in again. With my mouth opened slightly I shook my head like I was trying to shake his words off. But it didn't help at all. This couldn't be true, right?

"Then tell me why...", my voice came out as a thin plead.

"I already told you one time before you were in the pool." Sasuke's cold and monotone voice hit me hard and it was now harder to keep my tears at bay. My head felt like an exploding water melon and I tried to massage my headaches away. With my hand on my forehead I answered him.

"You don't hate me."

This time I did expect an answer but none came.

"You don't hate me, Sasuke. Because if you really did... then you would've let me die in the pool. Please tell me what's really wrong.", my shaky breath betrayed my not shaking body and gave my emotional breakdown away. Raising my flushed face to look into his I saw something in his eyes. It was like a little twinkle and for a second I thought that he would show me a little more emotions.

"Tse. Don't think that this little cry session is going to make me feel different about you. You're so damn annoying.", he mumbled the last sentence but I was still able to hear it. This _conversation_ started to get out of control in every way possible and I had to leave one of us did something we would regret later. Grabbing my bag from the floor and stomping towards the entrance door my only goal was to leave before I exploded.

Arriving at the entrance my hand already opened the door only for it to be slammed closed again. Biting my tongue I turned my head to the right and saw Sasuke's hand high above my head on the door. I glanced at his arms to his biceps and admired silently this bastard's beautiful arms. Slowly I looked at his shoulders and lastly into his deep black pools.

"What. Do. You. Want?", I gritted through my teeth and tried to look mad and squinted my eyes trying to keep the tears from flowing.

Sasuke didn't answer. His black eyes bored through mine again and I felt like he tried to stare me down. "Let me go if you don't want me to hurt _you_.".

"Tse what could _you_ do to me? Slap me? Hit me? Pull my hair?"

His face came closer, in fact so close that our noses nearly touched. I was able to smell him again and tried not to close my eyes. Instead I only glared more and hoped that he would go away and leave me alone. That was what my brain told me was the right thing. My heart however told me different. My breathing quickened and I had a hard time to cover my excitement. The atmosphere felt so heavy again and my throat went dry and my lips parted slightly while my eyes fluttered, even though I tried to hold back.

"I can see that you want me, _Sakura._", he breathed my name. "I saw it the first moment you saw me. You couldn't take your eyes off me.". I shook my head as a no as his head slowly came closer and closer and his nose finally touched mine. I felt a shiver run down my back and goosebumps appeared on my arms. My breathing quickened even more and I wasn't able to cover it anymore as my lips quivered lightly and my pupils went wide. My eyelids closed as he started to rub his nose against mine with his eyes closed. I opened my eyes again and then I noticed his long black eyelashes that every girl wanted to have and I was at his mercy.

With one of his hands still on the door the other gently gripped my hip while he still tortured me with his nose.

"Sasuke.", I gently whispered his name. How on earth did he do that? Just a few moments ago he had me on a mad trip and now he made me feel all excited and giddy.

His lips turned into a smirk and his eyes opened slightly so that I was able to see a glint flash in them. Pulling me closer so that not only our noses touched but chests too he slowly moved his head. His nose moved from mine to my cheek and lastly into my hair and I heard him inhale deeply and with that deep breath his chest pressed against mine. My mind was swirling and it was hard to form a thought in this position. He cuddled his face into my hair and exhaled right next to my ear. This was probably the most erotic sound I heard in a long time. I raised a hand and laid it on his shoulder while I listened intently on his breathing.

"_Sakura."_, he whispered and I whispered back. "Yes?"

His head moved slightly again and I felt his lips on my ear touching it faintly but still kind of intense. His grip on my hip tightened.

"See, I told you you want me. There's no need to lie about that. It doesn't pay off to lie when you're so easy to read.", he laughed a little.

"You're so easy to read, babe. _You're so predictable.",_ he whispered the last sentence and moved his head slightly again so that his lips were only a breath away from mine.

Suddenly I realized it. It felt like something in my head snapped and took control of this situation now because it seemed to dangerous for my heart to play this game. I knew exactly what I had to do to show him that he has no power over me.

"Sasuke." Our lips touched ever so slightly and I felt sparks in my spine that pushed me even more into his chest. My eyes were now fully opened and I stared into his half opened ones. What I was able to see was that his eyes were glued to my lips. "Sasuke."

He looked now into mine and in his eyes was a glint of something that I couldn't define. Was it lust? Excitement? Was he nervous or jusr simply curious?

"Yes?", he answered and his lips danced on mine.

"You say that I'm predictable...", my hand moved from his shoulder to his chest and I felt his hard nipple against my palm.

"Hn."

"Well.. did you see this coming?", I asked him with curiosity. His eyebrows furrowed and I saw the question in his eyes. "_See what coming?"_

This was my time to smirk now. With one quick movement I let my bag drop again and touched his shoulders with both of my hands and raised my knee with an even quicker movement. I hit the twelve. I so damn kneed him in the balls.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Hello Hellloooooo! **

**I am so so soooo glad that you liked the ending of chapter 10 hahah :) **

My knee hit the place where the sun doesn't shine. Sasuke's eyes widened full of pain and his eyebrows shot up and his mouth let out a pained sound. His hands, which were on the door and on my hip, quickly covered his painful throbbing manhood.

„You... You...", he panted. This oh so poor guy couldn't form a sentence.

„Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't see this coming, _babe_? And here I thought that I was so predictable.", I answered naively with my index finger on my lips and looked up in the air as if I was thinking. He looked at me with anger and pressed his lips to a thin line to make the painful sounds stop but he was still panting roughly which only made my smirk grow bigger.

„_Serves him right! Let him taste his own medicine!"  
„But.. he never hit me", _I argued with myself.

„_So? Think back to everything he did to you. Don't feel guilty, girl. Don't let him play you like that."_, I felt my inner back me up.

Sasuke was still bent over and glared at me and with one rough push of me he fell sideways. He looked up from the floor, all the time still holding little Sasuke, and gave me an expression that just looked hilarious. „_You didn't just do that!"._

„Sasuke,", I looked at him and hunkered down. Reaching out my hand to stroke his fringe away from his eyes, I stopped a few centimeters from his forehead and pulled my hand back.

„See, I told you that you will have to face the consequences for your behaviour and_ I told you _that it's starting today.", I smiled at him.

„You b..."

„Nah ah ah!", I held one of my fingers up. „Don't say something that you will regret later, Sasuke.", I scolded him like a child and enjoyed his annoyed expression a little too much. With a smug look on my face I stood up and took my bag again, that was the last time for today that I would let it fall from my hand because of him.

Taking my mobile phone out of one of the bag's pockets I checked the time. I groaned „Great! Just great! Now I have to hurry."

I put the mobile phone away and spoke to Sasuke as if nothing happened.

„Tell Naruto that he doesn't have to worry about me. I'll be back soon. See ya later, Sasuke." I saluted with two fingers on my forehead and walked out of the door. When I turned around to close it I saw that Sasuke tried to get up slowly but I couldn't care less. This idiot has a girlfriend. A girlfriend who he claims he loves. Even though that redhead is a witch and treats me like I kicked her puppy, she is still his girlfriend and I don't know a single girlfriend that likes to be cheated on. Sasuke is definately in my little black book from now on. He likes to play games?

Then let the games begin.

* * *

With a few incidents I finally arrived at the diner. I found the diner with the help of my navigation system on my phone. It was sometimes a little misleading but that's nothing that I couldn't handle. It was small and looked cozy from the outside. I stopped and looked a little more. On the outside stood two tables with 2 chairs on each and on each table was a little pot with nice looking purple flowers in it. A little smile appeared on my face and I walked by the chairs and through the door. There was a sound when I opened it and since the diner was not officialy opened there were no guests.

„Sorry, we're not open, yet.", came a voice from behind the shop counter.

„Actually, I'm here for work. My name is Sakura, I'm sure that Mister..."

A woman in her late 20s jumped up from behind the shop counter with a hand brush in her hands.

„OF COURSE! Sakura Haruno! Come in, come in, Mister Takamoto already filled me in. I just kind of forgot about you and..." she looked at the clock that was on one of the walls.

„Aren't you a little too early, darling?", she took the hand brush and placed it behind a hidden door that was the same colour than the walls, a warm brown. After that she walked around the counter and towards me.

„Well", I giggled a little because I was nervous. „I wanted to arrive earlier in case you wanted to show me something..?"

„Oh honey, of course I'll show you around but it won't take much time. As you can see this diner is not big so we'll be done within 5 minutes or even less.", she smiled lovingly at me and looked me up and down.

„And aren't you a pretty little thing!", she clapped her hands together. „And you're already wearing appropiated work clothes! But you know, there's still something missing."

I looked at myself down and back to her. Flat shoes, a black skirt and a white t-shirt. That's all that my boss told me.

The lady who still didn't tell me her name walked back behind the counter shop and crouched down.

„Ah, here it is.", She came back to me with a small baby pink coloured apron that had white lace around it. „Turn around, Sakura. I'll make you a bow tie."

She fumbled behind my back and I was glad that the apron had this rosy touch on it or else it would've had clashed badly with my haircolour.

„Be glad that we have pink and red aprons. I think the red wouldn't suit you well because of your haircolour-"

„Thank you, Miss..?", I indicated that she still didn't introduce herself.

„Oh, where are my manners? Call me Tsunade.", she patted my back lightly. This woman had warm honey coloured eyes and long blonde hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She also wore a white top which only complimented her... _very _large breasts. The black skirt wasn't as tight as mine and maybe not as short as, but it still showed off her nice bum and long legs. Tsunade just couldn't be older than 29.

* * *

After a hard first day at the diner I walked back to the changing room. I closed the door behind me and exhaled softly. This work was really hard but I couldn't wish for something else. The customers were mainly older couples or single men that were past their 40 years who missed having a family. Tsunade explained that these guys have to work most of their time and never found someone who would want a husband who's away so often. But these guys found their family in Tsunade and the other costumers who would visit regulary. Also they accepted me quickly and they all welcomed me warmly. I can see why Tsunade loves to work here. The diner was pretty packed and I had a lot to do and understood now why Mister Takamoto wanted me to wear flats. Tsunade also introduced me to our cook, Jiraiya. This man was pretty old but had the humour of a teen. And I had the feeling that he threw an eye on Tsunade. He always tried to hit on her when she gave him the costumers orders or took the food from him. He also tried to flirt with me but Tsunade gave him a hard slap on his head.

„_Ouch, Tsunade! Why did you do that? I was only welcoming our new waitress! You said your name is Sakura, right? It suits you really well, sweetie. Maybe we could go out on friday?", he offered while rubbing his head and ignored Tsunade's bloated cheeks._

„_You old ladiesman! She's way too young for you and your dirty mind! And you call stroking someones cheeks welcoming someone? Be glad that she didn't run away already! I need her here!"_

„_Ah granny, calm down."  
„Don't call me granny!"_

„_But you are, my dear. Don't let her fool you, Sakura. This woman is actually so old that she could be your grandmother."._

This earned him a hard punch in the guts. I still don't know if he was joking or actually telling me the truth. I sighed again and looked at my bag, I still needed to change.

Looking at the clock on my mobile I saw that it was an hour before my shift started at the bar and that I had 7 missed calls and 12 new messages. Did something happen at home?

I checked the calls and saw that there were 3 messages from Naruto, 2 from Ino and one from Tenten and Hinata.

**From: Naruto 19:34**

Sakura-chan! When are you coming home?

Do you want pizza?

**From: Naruto 19:56**

Hellloooooo?

**From: Naruto 20:22**

Sakuraaaa :( When are you coming home?

You're way too busy for my taste :(

Do you know why the bastard is in his

princess-mode again? He's been all grumpy

since we came back?

My sweet cousin. I laughed silently at his comment about Sasuke being a princess and answered him quickly.

**To: Naruto 20:49**

Sorry Naruto, I can't use my phone

while I work you know that! And yes,

I know why Princess Sasuke is in a mood

but you have to ask him what's up.

And no, thanks I won't be home for pizza.

My shift at the club starts at 10 pm, so I'll

eat the apple that I found in your fridge ;)

I'll get myself ready and will go to the next job

so don't wait up for me!

I looked at the messages from the girls and let out a little giggle.

**From: Ino 20:25**

YOU GO GIRL! I tried to call you but I guess

our little bee is to busy with her work, huh?

I talked to Shika and he said that he thinks that

you gave Sasuke a little piece of your mind bcause

he didn't want to talk about you and he actually

walked like someone kicked him in the balls!

Do I need to worry about our prince's potency? ;)

I wrote her that I did give him a piece of my mind but I ignored the potency these. This girl is just too curious. The messages from Hinata and Tenten we're quite the same actually. Tenten wrote that she missed me and that the girls would come over the next weekend.

„_That's why the boys wanted to buy gifts for them.",_my inner said.

„_Maybe we should buy them a little welcome gift, too?"_

Hinata actually wrote the same but asked me how Naruto was doing. I love this girl. Gotta tell Naruto that she's a keeper.

I zipped my bag open and pulled out a cornflower blue blouse with no sleeves and golden buttons. I looked into the mirror and was glad that I had a white top under the blouse because it was quite see through. Leaving the last 3 buttons open I took out a pair of black leather pants and pulled them on. I looked again into the mirror and was quite pleased with the result.

„Only need to refresh my make up and I need to redo my ponytail...".

While digging my comb out and my make up things my phone vibrated again.

**From: Naruto 21:00**

Bastard won't answer me :(  
What do you mean you found an apple

in our fridge?!1! I never knew that

we keep things like that in there? I dunno,

maybe you shouldn't eat it... what if it layed

there for years already? I don't have a good

feeling about that! :O

When is your shift at the bar over? I'll come

and pick you up!

I sat down and read the message. It warms my heart every time he writes me because what he writes is so cute. I answered immediately.

**To: Naruto 21:02**

Aw Naruto you baka! The apple looks good,

probably one of the girls put it in the fridge.

And you don't have to pick me up but thank you :)

I already know how I'll get home :)  
So go to sleep and don't worry about me,

love you x

I hoped that this was the last message from him but only a few minutes later the phone vibrated again. „Gosh, what now?". I was in the middle of applying eyeshadow!

**From: Naruto 21:05**

EXCUSE ME WHAT! What do you mean you

know how you'll get home? By bus? By cab? Is there

another guy that will take you home?

Even Neji is mad at you! Tell me the name of the club and

I'll pick you up.

I didn't answer to that. I just rolled my eyes and locked the screen from my phone again and did my make up again. Looking into the mirror one last time I was more than pleased. My green eyes shone brightly with the smokey eye make up and mascara and my lips looked full and soft with a light pink lipgloss. I turned back to my bag and pulled out a pair of black wedges. They made me much taller and I definately needed that. Back in america I only wore high heels to my barkeeper job because I would get difficulities with reaching out to the shelves where all the alcohol was kept. And it was definately a plus because it was easier to talk with the customers when you were at eye level. Most of the customers at bars are men and men are most of the time quite tall. Well, I was pretty short so everyone seemed tall for me. It was nearly impossible to find a man that was shorter than me. Lucky me, I'll never have a problem finding a man who's taller than me.

I sat on the bench in the locker room and looked again at my mobile phone. It was exactly half past 9. My shift would start in 30 minutes but my walk to the bar was not long, 10 minutes maximum.

I saw 3 new messages again. I sighed and facepalmed myself.

**From: Naruto 21:14**

Don't be like that, Saku! It's no problem for

me to pick you up I'll swear! Tell me the

adress, come on.

Really? No problem for him to pick me up, huh. Funny thing, because I remember a few weeks back he forgot to pick me up from the airport and then let me sleep over night in a jail cell.

**From: Naruto 21:16**

This is not funny Sakura. Please this district is not

save for girls at night.

He just wouldn't understand. I can't always ask them to drive me somewhere or pick me up. They wouldn't be there forever and I want to be independent. I shook my head and read the last message. Hm, an anonymus message?

**From: Number repressed 21:20**

I'll find you.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt my face pale under my make up. My eyes widened and my eyebrows shot up. With a few quick movements I deleted the message and locked the screen. I didn't even bother to reply to Naruto because of this message. My breathing became shallow and I was scared to death. Was that Dean? How the heck did he find out my number? I looked towards the only window of the locker room and saw that it was closed and the shutters were down. No one would be able to get in here. My hands were shaking and my heartbeats were now so fast that it felt like I ran a marathon or something.

„Breath in.. Breath out. It's not him... it's not him... it's not him." I repeated that a few times but it didn't help me to calm down at all. What the hell am I going to do if it's him? Why am I even thinking about that? It just can't be him! I left the USA and flew to another continent and I actually never told him where I wanted to go or where my parents lived and I never mentioned a city. It's probably one of the girls or Kiba that try to scare me, maybe this was even Naruto's idea? Scare me so that I would call him like a little girl and ask him to come and help me. But no. I would not do that. Still a little shaky I stood up and stumbled a little with the high heels, I felt pretty dizzy. This message really got me and I would talk to Naruto tomorrow. He just can't do jokes like these.

With shaky legs I folded my clothes and put them in the bag, zipped it close and threw it over one shoulder. I turned around and wanted to open the door but someone else did already. Still in a little panic mode I jumped back and was ready to scream.

„Woah did I scare you, young lady?"

„Jiraiya!"

The old man peeked into the room and had a grin on his face. His gray hair was all tousled and he had a nice pink shade on his cheeks.

„Jiraiya! You can't just come in without knocking first!" I scolded him but I was so damn glad that it was him. I was so glad that I wanted to jump and hug him but restrained myself.

„Oh oops... sorry, I kind of forgot that you were here. Hehe.", he laughed and opened the door fully now. He put one of his hands behind his head and his other was on his hip. His bright grin was so big that his eyes closed. „_If only his haircolour was blonde. Then he'd be the future Naruto." _said my inner with her head bent to the side and a big sweatdrop on her forehead.

„It's okay. Just next time knock before you come in, please."  
„Will do so. But what are you still doing here? Don't you have to go to the _Joker_?", he asked now with his hands on both hips and a fatherly smile on his lips. The Joker was Mister Takamoto club and Jiraiya was right, I had to go now.

„Maybe I could escort you to the club? My house is not that far away from the Joker and I'd feel better if you wouldn't walk alone at this time of the day.. well, night actually."

I looked into his face to see if there was something perverty but nope, he looked sincere. I smiled and nodded.

„Well, what are you waiting for? Give me your bag and let's go."

„Wow, aren't you a gentleman, Jiraiya?" I smirked and handed him the bag which he accepted.

„Of course, I am! Just because Tsunade likes to exaggerate about my player being, I still know the etiquette, Miss Haruno."

* * *

Our walk to the club was short but our conversation was very funny. Jiraiya told me things about Tsunade and how he's been trying to get her on a date for years but she still says no. That's what he really likes about her, she's a real lady. She wouldn't go out with anyone but one day, „_and the day will come_" he said, she will say yes.

Jiraiya also informed me about the club. It's actually one of the best clubs around the cities here and girls and guys always come here to find someone who they could spend their night with and have some fun. A few meters from the club he hugged me and gave me my bag back.

„You don't want to be seen with an old man like me, do you? What would the guys think? Have fun and don't let those guys there treat you badly or grandpa Jiraiya will come, understood?"

Laughing I hugged him back and our paths separated. I walked towards one of the doormen and introduced myself. He spoke into his walky talky and nodded.

He gave me instructions how to get to the entrance where all the workers walk through and I found it without any incidents. I forgot about the text message quickly and didn't bother to check the places. The corridor was long and full of people. Dancers, security guys and lots of barkeepers – most of them were men. Really good looking barkeepers. I asked my way through and finally found the closet where I could put my stuff in. After locking the door I looked around and wondered who I should ask about my working place. I knew it was behind a bar counter but this club was huge and I bet there were quite a few of them. I walked through the corridor and was in my own world debating whether to ask one of the security guys or the dancers. I didn't want to ask one of the barkeepers because... I don't know why, it made me feel uncomfortable to ask my colleagues.

„Whoah, shit. Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and...". Typical, Sakura. Yeah, go on and walk into someone on your first day. That's how you make a nice first impression. I bumped into a male, I felt that when my face collided with a nice built chest. I looked up and was immediately lost for words. This guy was beautiful. Dark brown eyes which were framed by long black eye lashes. Well formed eyebrows that were raised and a nice manly nose. His hair was also dark brown but was gelled up and to the side. He started to smile a little and I was able to see perfect straight white teeth. I had to swallow and wanted to say something but nothing would come out of my mouth.

„Hey, no problem. I like to bump into someone as beautiful as you are.", he smiled and his brown eyes twinkled and I felt myself melting to his feet. All I was able to do was stare and gape like I've never talked to someone good looking.

The twinkles in his eyes didn't stop and he laughed a little.

„You new here?"

I nodded. My inner was slapping herself over and over again and cursed me. Oh, Sakura. Do you really need to act like that in front of... _him_?

„Well, well, well. I guess you're one of the dancers. Do you want me to show you the way to their changing rooms?" he asked and pointed with his thumb behind him.

I felt myself blushing and answered with a quiet voice.

„Actually I'm a barkeeper."

The beautiful guy put his hand down and put both of them into his jean pockets. „Sorry?", he asked with raised eyebrows. „Didn't get ya, you have to speak a little louder for me.", he grinned again.

„I'm a barkeeper and that means that I have to listen to the loud music all night long. You dancers are lucky.", he sighed and closed his eyes for a second. He opened them again and I saw sincere kindness.

„You can dance with earplugs in so that you still hear the music but not as loud as it is. Come on, let's go.".

He smiled again and pulled my hand and tried to take me with him but I stood still. He turned around and asked me what was wrong.

„Eh.. I.. I am..", „_Don't stutter like Hinata! Only Hinata can make stuttering look cute!"_, scolded me my inner. „I am a barkeeper. Not a dancer."

This guys face was beautiful even if hundreds of emotions were on his face. It looked like he wanted to laugh at me and at the same time grin like he just won a jackpot.

„Are you kidding me?"

I shook my head and felt myself blushing even more.

„Damn,", he mumbled. „No way."

I looked at him and saw him mustering me from my toes to my head.

„But you're so.. _small_? You're body looks so tiny and fragile and your hair is.."

„Pink. I know. But I can assure you that I am a barkeeper and Mister Takamoto also saw my references and he was quite impressed with them. So if you could please show me a counter where a barkeeper is needed I'd be really thankful."

„Oh my god, you're serious? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to offend you in any way, it's just I saw the way you walked around in those heels and looked around and didn't seem to have a problem with walking in those so I thought..."

„That you'd _accidently _bump into the new dancer and show her the closets?", I grinned as I found out that our little bump was fully intended. Biting on my lip I stepped a little closer and looked up at him through my eyelashes.

Mister I-show-you-the-way blushed slightly and smirked while he pulled his hand through his perfect hair. „Hahah, seems like I talked too much, huh? So... do you want to take the walk to the dancers room for a little fun or... okay, I guess your expression is clearly speaking for your thoughts.", he laughed.

Even though I just found out that he wasn't innocent at all it was really hard to be mad at him.

I reached out my hand and introduced myself.

„Sakura? That's a really beautiful name... for a beautiful girl", he winked at me while he shook my hand with a thight but still soft grip. This touch made me feel save and it seemed like nothing could hurt me with him around.

„My name is Kenji. I'm also a barkeeper as you already now and I can officially congratulate you. Miss Sakura Haruno, you are my barkeeper partner.", he suddenly swirled me around and my back was pressed against his arm and I looked up to see his grinning face.

„With dance skills like these, we should both be dancers." Another wink. Kenji was a real flirt but I liked that. He put one of his long arms around my body and walked with me through the long corridor.

We walked through a group of dancers and he introduced me to other barkeepers. There were actually 14, me included, and Kenji told me that there were always two barkeepers at one counter. The guy that was with Kenji before quit because he didn't want to work so late anymore, but that's the time when you get payed more so I had nothing to moan about. Of those 14 barkeepers were actually 3 women. Two of them had blonde hair and were tall and had _huge_ boobs that would put Tsunade's to shame. Their counter was in the vip lounge where the rich guys would always buy their expensive drinks and try to show the girls how much money they had. That was actually a pretty good idea. With those two the club would probably never get broke. The other girl, that I firstly mistook for a man, had her counter in the gay lounge.

After introducing everyone Kenji walked with his arm still around me to our counter. We had the biggest counter because we were in the biggest area of the club, the so called _POP_. I leave it to you to think of the music that will be played here.

Kenji and I had a lot of fun while he showed me where all the things were placed. Slowly the area became crowded and it didn't take long for the first to come to the counter. It was a funny thing to see the guys that walked to Kenji's side but as soon as they saw me they walked over to me. It was the same with the girls for Kenji. I can't blame the girls, he _is_ a good looking lad. If I would be a customer here I would also rather go to Kenji than to a pink haired girl.

A new customer arrived at the counter.

„What's it gonna be for you?", I yelled through the loud music and bent a little over to hear his answer.

„You.", said the guy. I raised an eyebrow and had a good look at him. He was tall, had broad shoulders, black hair, grey eyes and a white t-shirt with an imprint on it.

„Well, _Mr. Right_,", I pointed to his shirt and smirked. „Today I'm not on the menue. What else can I get ya?"

Mr. Right, as his shirt said, pouted. His grey eyes had something mysterious in them and his black hair only intesified it.

„Oi, Daichi. What am I going to do now?", he turned his head to the right and spoke to a chubby guy. „Let me do the work, Izumo. Watch and learn.", said the chubby man and looked at me.

„My friend here", he elbowed Daichi. „Has been looking at you since we arrived.".

„Daichi! You traitor! Don't tell her that!", Daichi put his hand flat on Izumo's face. „Shush, my friend. Where was I? Right, he's been looking at you for a long time now and has been too shy to actually come here while he was sober. He's drunk enough now so please excuse his dumbness. He's not like that when he's sober. What he wanted to ask you was if you'd like to go on a date with him? Or maybe give him your phone number?", asked Daichi with a serious look on his face. The chubby man was nearly bold but didn't look older than 25.

„Sakura, I am SO sorry!", said Izumo when he finally got rid of Daichi's hand on his face. I was about to answer him when I stopped. He called me by my name.

With furrowed eyebrows and an icy glare I asked him the important question.

„How do you know my name?", I intentionally ignored the other guys who wanted to have a drink from me. My glare fixated that Daichi guy and his friend Izumo. Daichi facepalmed himself and shook his head. „Alright, buddy. Let me see how you get yourself out of this.". Izumo who looked at me, his friend and Kenji was stuttering.

„I... Well, you know... it was like that... err...", he put his hand behind his head and looked like he didn't know where to go. „I err... wow, your name is Sakura? Hahaha, what an coincidence! I saw your hair and..." „Cut the crap.". The grey eyed man was trying to find an excuse but I wanted the truth.

„Sakura can you... oh, hey guys!". Kenji walked over and put an arm around me. „Are you guys getting on her nerves? Guess you met my friends. And that's all great and so but please get back to work, there are other people who want a drink.". I nodded and Kenji walked back to his corner and I looked back only to see that Izumo and Daichi were already gone.

* * *

„Phew, that was quite a rough night, huh?" asked Kenji when he put the last glas away.

„Uh huh." I mumbled and felt like I would fall asleep any second. I sat on the counter top and let my hurting feet dangle. „Hey, hey.", he walked towards me and patted my cheek. „Don't fall asleep now. I know it's been your first day and that you have been up all night with those heels.", he took one of my legs and stretched it so that he could have a better look at my shoes. „But I have to be honest. I am _very _impressed. You handled the tough guys who tried to fight at the bar, you met my dear friends and you kept me away from girls who tried to get my number. Thanks for that, _darling._", he laughed and I laughed along. There were girls who became a little to brave and tried to get it going with Kenji. At first he was playing along but then he noticed that they were quite serious and became uncomfortable with that. So I came to his rescue. I slapped his bum and grabbed it hard so that he let out a loud squeal. He looked at me confused and I started talking to him. „Honey, do you got the keys? I need to get home soon because I think that I forgot to water the plants." Kenji seemed even more confused with that. „What? Water the plants?". I sighed deeply and wondered when he would catch on. „Oh, honey! I still need to water the plants because they will die if I don't! We're flying to our honeymoon in exactly 10 hours for 14 days. Do you think that the plants will water themselves in our sweet little home?" I put my arms around his waist and looked up at him. A little twinkle was in his eyes and I knew that he knew what I was doing.

„Baby, you're right! How could I forget that? Here take my car keys and.. wait you know what? I think I want to come with you because... eh.." he looked at the girls who were watching us with their mouths wide open. „Because I want to have sex. Now. With you. My... _wife._". He overdid the emphasis on wife and I rolled my eyes at him. His acting skills are god given. Please notice my sarkasm. Before I knew what was happening he was carrying me like a bride. My hands flew to his neck and I tightened my grip on him. „Yeah! Now I will go _home _with my _wife _to make _babies._". He was nearly yelling and made sure that the girls heard him. If the girls wouldn't have been drunk they would clearly see how bad he is at acting. But the girls weren't sober and walked away.

„Hahah, yeah. And again no problem, _husband_." I giggled and looked into his beautiful eyes. „And I wanted to say sorry because of my friends. I should've told you that I wrote them that I had a new partner.", he looked at me pouting and was massaging my leg. „What exactly did you write them?". I was tired to the maximum and Kenji's wonder hands weren't helping me. The leg massage felt great! „I told them that a beautiful girl called Sakura was starting at my counter. And that I had a good feeling about her.". My fluttering eyes shot open and I stared into his eyes. „And my feeling was right. I couldn't wish for someone else because you are perfect. You're beautiful, smart and you don't act like a princess.", he grinned.

„Wow, Kenji. That's all so nice of you to say." My eyes closed again and I rested my head on Kenji's chest which was now right in front of my face. His body was between my legs and massaged my thighs but I couldn't care less about our position and the fact that I've met this guy just a few hours ago. I breathed in deeply because of the wonderful feeling and smelled him. His smell made me smile broadly, for working at a bar for too many hours, he still smelled like a god. „Kenji this feels so good.". I mumbled into his chest. His hands were now on my back and massaged me there. Letting out a soft moan I was probably just a second away from sleeping if he didn't start talking. „Come on, Sakura. It's time to go home." I groaned and answered him.

„Can't we stay like that for only five more minutes, please?", I rubbed my face against his chest and felt all the muscles. I'm getting all snuggely when I'm tired and this felt just _so _good. „You know what? As a reward for your efficiency at work, I'll drive you home. Would you like that?", Kenjis hands were now on my shoulder and he bent down a little to look at my face which wasn't at his chest anymore. I didn't even had the strength to talk anymore so I just 'Ah-ed' at which he laughed. He took a step back and I felt dissapointed at that even if I did feel like all I could feel was tiredness. I pouted and he laughed again.

„What? Get up.", he bent down and took my bag. „Woah what's in there? Why is it so heavy?". He zipped it open but I was fine with that, it was not like there was underwear in it or something like that. He grabbed something and took out the pink apron from the diner. With an raised eyebrow he looked at me. I sighed because I knew I had to explain that.

„I work at a diner before coming to the club."

„Does Mr. Takamoto know that?"

„Yeah, it's his diner."

Kenji looked like someone hit him with a bat.

„Are you kidding me? Sakura how long have you been working now?", Kenji looked concerned but I didn't understand why. Was this guy even serious? I'm way too tired to think now.

„Urgh I started my shift at the diner at three I think.", I rubbed my forehead and wondered how my hair looked. Kenji still looked all fresh and not tired at all.

„Sakura. It's 6 a.m.! Your shift here started at 10 p.m.!", his voice raised slightly but I still didn't know why so I only shrugged with my shoulders.

„You worked here for 8 hours straight with only 2 or 3 five minute breaks to go to the toilet and you worked at the diner for what? 6 hours? You've worked 14 of 24 hours today! Oh gosh," he facepalmed himself „Did you even eat anything?"

„I had breakfast and an apple at the diner." I was too tired to even try to argue with Kenji so I just let him talk.

„Thank god that it's sunday now. You can sleep the whole day and I'll talk to Mr. Takamoto.", he looked with a serious face at the few people that were cleaning the dancefloors.

„Kenji, no. He offered me these jobs and I gladly accepted because I need as much money as I can get. I want a car, I want a flat, I want clothes and they all cost money. And I'll only work at this club on weekends. So no problemo, amigo. And now you can drive me home if the offer still stands.".

I got off the counter top really slowly and as soon as my feet felt the ground the pain shot up my legs. Kenji probably saw my painful expression and was quickly by my side.

„Ouuuuch, ouch, ouch, ouch. Argh, my feet hurt!", I complained with my eyes again closed and I was sure that I sounded like a 5 year old who didn't get a lollipop from mommy. Kenji held me against him and let out a giggle. He put his hands behind my knees and the other hand on my back and I was again in his arms. „Alright, wife. Let's get you home.". He bent down to get my bag back and I was impressed with his strength but kind of uncomfortable because he carried me.

„You don't need to carry me. I weight a ton."

„Don't be stupid. You're as light as a feather. No wonder after only having breakfast and an apple.".

I felt the vibrations in his chest as he talked and it calmed me down. In fact it was so soothing that I fell asleep in his arms only to wake up in his car. I was already in the passenger seat and had the safebelt on and looked out of the window and saw the sun coming up slowly, it was a beautiful scene. I looked to the left and saw Kenji typing something into his navigation system.

„Finally you woke up. You need to tell me the adress where you live and then you can go back to sleep again.", he smiled at me and I gave him the information he needed. He started the engine and the car purred like a cat. I don't know why but being with Kenji made me feel safe and I had no problems with going to sleep again.

* * *

„Hey, wakey wakey, Sakura. Get up we arrived.". I felt Kenji slapping my cheek lightly and heard his whispers. I opened my eyes and looked directly into his, those beautiful brown orbs. Smiling like a chesire cat I unfastened my seatbelt and wanted to say thanks for bringing me home but he already opened his door and walked over to my side. He also opened his door and held out a hand. I was suprised but still took it and he helped me out and I new the second one of my feet touched the ground why he helped me. My feet felt like they were on fire. Again he placed his hands on my back and on my knees and carried me. We walked, well _he_ walked and I was being carried but you know what I mean, to the tall gates. He looked at me quizzically and I told him that it was my cousins home. He didn't question further and let me down and I regretted wearing these heels. I placed my hand on his arm while the other started to fumble in my bra. Kenji's face looked adorable. In the morning sun I was able to see his little blush because I touched myself and the shadows under his eyes. This guy was just as tired as me but acted like he was not.

I found what I was looking for and took out a small key. Kenji realized what it was and nodded. We didn't say anything for a minute or so. Staring at each other we smiled and Kenji started to talk.

„You know, I'm quite glad that you need the money so bad. Or else I wouldn't have met you." he said grinning. I touched my hair which was still in the high ponytail and pouted. „I probably look like a mess." _While you're still looking like a god. _He looked at me with one raised eyebrow and his hands in his pockets. „Nope, you still look beautiful." I smiled shyly at him. „I'm looking forward to next friday. Can't wait to work with you again.", he said and put a hand behind his head and smirked. I licked my lips giggling and said „Amen to that. You're awesome, Kenji. Thanks for driving me home and carrying me like a gentleman."

„Well, that's what husbands do, right? Treat their wifes right?", he winked and the twinkle in his tired eyes were back. I laughed and slapped him lightly on his nicely built chest.

„And do you know what else husbands do?". I was paralyzed by his brown eyes that were shining in the sunrise. „No, what?", I smiled at him.

Suddenly he crashed his lips gently against mine and held my head between his heads. I forgot all about my hurting feet as I felt the beautiful sensation run through my body. Immediately I pressed myself against him and we kissed. It was a beautiful kiss that would put any romantic movie to shame. I felt sparks flying, my heartbeat was beating incredibly fast and my head felt light.

Kenji pulled himself slightly away and had his mouth a little open and formed the words wow silently. I only nodded with his hands still on my face.

A bright smile was on his face and he gave me a sweet peck on the lips again and said „Go to bed, Sakura. See you next friday.". His nose rubbed mine while he said that and he was faster in his car and gone than I would have liked. My mind was working hard and I grinned madly. Still tired and with sore feet I opened the gates, walked through them and locked them again. I opened the front door and closed it again as quiet as possible. Going into the livingroom I saw that the lamp in the corner was shining lightly. Deciding to rest my feet for a minute or two I sat down on Narutos bright orange bean bag.

„Ohhhh...", it felt so good to sit and relax. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was now 7 a.m. „_Wow, how the time flies by_", said my inner who looked as tired as I am. The sunrise was beautiful as it shone right through the windows and I smiled. Being kissed while the sun rises. There couldn't be something more romantic than that. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. „Get up, Sakura.", I whispered to myself. „Get up."

I really tried to get up but my body and my mind didn't want me to. Sighing I moved a little so that I laid on the beanbag chair with my knees bent to my chest. I knew I would soon wake up because of the guys. Shikamaru and Neji would probably wake up in 2 hours already. They would probably let me sleep here while Naruto and Kiba would wake me up for different reasons. Naruto would want to know how I came back and Kiba... well, he would probably find something to bother me with. I didn't even want to think about Sasuke but I'm very sure that he would ignore me again. He'll still be mad at me because I kneed him, but I couldn't care less. My eyelids got heavier with every second and I felt myself drift into sleep and dreamed.

* * *

Someone touched my cheek and I tried to snuggle into it. I wanted to open my eyes but I just didn't have the strength to so I let them closed. Also trying to say something to that person I failed miserably because my words came out as muttering which made no sense. That person placed their hands on behind my knees and the other on my back and heaved me up with ease. My head fell onto that someone's chest and I smelled someone with a nice aftershave. This person walked to the poolhouse. I noticed that when I heard birds chirping that we were in the garden. He opened the door with his elbow I guess and walked in and laid me down on my bed. Never once did I open my eyes. I heard how he closed the curtains and slowly walked to the bed. He also laid down and now I was sure that this was Shikamaru who carried me here all the way. Who else would lie in this bed expect for me? Only Shikamaru, I remember how he told me that he liked this bed and would come over more often. This lazy bum was probably tired from carrying me and wanted to relax here a little. I moved a little more to his body and snuggled against him, I'm sure that Ino would be okay with that because we both know that Shikamaru would never try anything. And I'm in my cuddle-mode so I wanted someone to cuddle. I sighed deep and felt him stroking my back lightly. It felt really good and I couldn't get myself to shut up so I moaned. Shikamaru didn't stop and I didn't question his action. The stroking went on and I was about to fall asleep again when I heard him sigh.

„What are you doing to me? You're so hard to handle.", said his deep voice and I was very confused. Since when does he sound like that?

„You're not scared to tell me what you think. You even kneed me. Everyone is going crazy with not knowing where you work and when you get home. And then you make out with a guy in front of our house.". This was not Shikamaru! My tired brain tried to think of something to do but didn't come up with something. I was glad that my face was against his chest so he wasn't able to see my expression. My heart beated rapidly again and I focused on my breathing.

„_Act like you sleep! Keep your breathing steady!"_

„You make me so mad. Who allowed you to kiss him?", he whispered into my hair and I focused even harder on my breathing.

„I was up all night because of you. I know how I act sometimes comes up like I... Uh, what am I even doing?" he whispered again. „It's not like you can hear me. And it's not like I even need to apologize to you. Tse.".

At last the penny dropped.

That was Sasuke.

My breathing became irregular and I tried to move slightly like I was just moving in my sleep to cover my fast breathing.

He froze and his head shot up from mine and his hands stopped the lazy fondle on my back. I guess there is no way in turning back now and even though I was very tired I wanted to play a game.

Pushing myself away a little, with my hands on his torso, from his body I let my eyes flutter lightly. Finally seeing the in a black t-shirt covered chest on which I had my face only moments ago I looked confused at it. Slowly my tired eyes looked further up and up until I looked into his shocked face.

**xxl chapter for you! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello hello helloooooo! I thought that I should put a little more SasuSaku into the story because the story is already over 50,000 words long (without this chapter) and their relationship still didn't get very far. But don't be sad, I want to do this right and this story is not over for a long long time. **

**To answer some questions that I received per pm's:**

**Yes, that is me on the picture and thank you guys who complimented me :') **

**Dean, all of you guys that asked me who Dean is and why I don't put him in action already or tell more about him:**

**Dean is not just any ex-boyfriend. He is _way _more than that and he is actually a really important character in this story. He will turn this story upside down. I don't want to give out any special details about him but I can tell you that I'm restraining myself (and Sakura) to talk about him. I want this to be a boom-effect when I finally let him interact. And I pray to god that this will work out the way I want it to. Of course, I'll give you hints from time to time to feed your curiosity but I still want this story to be unpredictable. You'll never know what will happen next :) **

Looking into his shocked face was hilarious and even in the darkened room I was able to see a light blush on his cheeks. My inner smirked and was already thinking hard about how I could make him feel even more embarrassed. I already won our fight at the door yesterday when I kneed him and I am so going to win this situation now. I would take advantage of this until there was nothing for me to take anymore.

„What's going on?", I whispered. Blinking slowly like I was still kind of asleep I yawned and licked my lips and let out a soft sigh.

Sasuke didn't answer but his hand was still on my back.

„What a weird dream.", I mumbled and cuddled my face again against his chest. „And it feels so real."

I gave him enough chances to say something, to push me away, but he didn't.

„I'm lying next to the guy I kicked in the nuts like he's my boyfriend.", I stretched my neck and caressed his neck with the tip of my nose and moaned softy again. I felt his body freezing again and had to keep my giggle to myself. Breathing slightly onto his adams apple I heard him breathing in deeply. His hand that was on my lower back squeezed me softly more towards his body. My smirk grew bigger because his body language told me that I had him exactly where I wanted him. Still continuing with my nose cuddling my hands wandered to his chest and I drew circles around his nipples which were hard. Slowly circling my way down to his bellybutton I found out that his T-Shirt was showing off a little skin. Again I saw my chances and took the advantages of touching his body. My fingertips touched the little naked skin and I was able to feel soft hair and my eyebrows raised. I guess I found the trail that showed the way to his private parts and my guess was right. When my fingers followed the hairy trail his breathing increased rapidly. I stayed on the hairy trail and enjoyed the fast breathing of the good smelling man next to me. Contemplaiting the risks of going further, I still took the chances of him running out of the poolhouse screaming like a girl. Pushing my fingers down the waistband and hearing him breathing out really hard I knew that my plan was working.

„_Sakura_", he breathed hard and I felt myself wanting to hear it again. I never touched his penis, I only fondled the hairy place before any private parts _really_ started.

„Yes?", I asked quietly and continued my magic. Sasuke didn't answer but his body spoke loud and clear. He pushed his lower abdomen up in hope that I would finally touch him but I was fast enough to pull my fingers out of his boxershorts.

„Mhmm...", I moaned and put my hands again against his chest and tried to hide my face in his neck. I yawned again, but this time it was a real yawn because I was still tired and felt like I only slept for a maximum of 30 minutes. I heard him groan and was quite pleased with myself. „What a weird dream", I repeated. „Shouldn't it be the other way? Shouldn't _I _be the one who gets pleasure in _my_ dreams?", I asked dissapointed. Sasuke still didn't answer and I thought that maybe I should give him a chance to dissapear like all of this never happened. Frustrated I turned around so that my back was against his chest and I tried to move my bum as hard as I could against his lower region without seeming like I was intentionally doing it. When I turned around I grumbled incoherent words to look like I was already half awake to show him that he better get out of this bed as soon as possible. Lying in this position was, and I hate to admit it, really comfortable. I felt _him_ against my bum and his fast moving chest against my back and his hand, which touched my back earlier, was now lying on my stomach. Minutes flew by and I was close to falling asleep again when his hand started to draw circles on my belly. It came so suddenly that I jerked a little. My eyes widened and I was scared that he now knew that I was not asleep. I calmed down as soon as possible and concentrated on my breathing. No matter how this god, NO! I mean _guy_, touched me I just couldn't let myself enjoy it. I was better than him. His feather like touches made it hard, though and I couldn't keep myself from moaning lightly. His hand went under my blue blouse and touched my belly through the white tank top that was under it. I was able to keep my breathing steady until he went with his hand to my leather pants and pulled the button open. I was gobsmacked and pushed my bum harder into his groin trying to show him by moving that I would wake up soon if he didn't stop. But what I felt made my inner scream like a little girl and jump up and down. I felt him _very_ clearly. I gulped hard and moaned a little more to show him that I was really really close to wake up but his hand didn't stop. Maybe he mistook my signs of waking-up as oh-yeah-don't-stop? When he finally opened the button and zipped down the zipper, with one hand may I say, he pulled out the white tank top and touched my naked skin. He didn't caress it anymore he touched me with his flat hand now. A shudder went down my spine when he pressed my belly strong against his abdomen. I just couldn't play further. I had to do something, and I had to do it immediately!

I acted like his touch startled and woke me up.

„Wha.. What the?", I whispered alarmed and grabbed his hand that was holding me in place. I turned around and gasped loudly when I saw his calm face. „Sasuke! What the hell!".

I grabbed his hand and pushed it away and rolled of the bed. My breathing was hard and I blinked rapidly. „Is that really you?", I rubbed my eyes to seem like I couldn't believe it. A big yawn escaped my lips again and I looked down. The buttons on my blouse were still closed but my tanktop hung out of my opened leather pants. I gasped again loudly and looked to the bed. „What the hell did you do!". It was just now that I felt my feet hurt again and I saw that I was still wearing my wedges. I shook my head and looked again at the bed. Sasuke laid there and watched me as if nothing happened. I closed my eyes and my tired brain was working on it's highest speed.

„_God, what do I do now!"_

„_Keep calm and try to get away from here!"_, answered my inner.

That's when it clicked, I just had to keep the act going!  
„Okay, _this _is a really, really, really weird dream, Sakura. Sleep deprivation can cause hallucinations.", I talked to myself and decided to come down on Sasuke like a ton of bricks. „You've been awake for way too long. You saw the movie _nightmare on elmstreet _and you know that the Freddy guy always comes in the person's dreams to turn it into nightmares. Only this is Sasuke not Freddy. They're both worth a nightmare.", I carried on and looked at the clock on the wall. „Already ten. Okay. I'll go to the shower and when I come back I'll be awake and the nightmare will be over.". I nodded to myself and was sure that Sasuke would be gone until I came back. However, I still had an ace up my sleeve. I started to unbotton my blouse and threw it on the ground and turned around when I pulled my tanktop off. I walked towards the wardrobe and took out new underwear, bright red specifically so that he would be able to see it in the dark, and took out an extra large t-shirt and short shorts. I felt his eyes on my back and knew that he wouldn't be able to see my breasts in this angle. I kept my back towards him and walked straight into the bathroom, locked the door and turned on the warm water. Taking my clothes off now completely and stepping into the warm water I was finally able to let the thoughts into my head. I leaned against the now warm wall tiles and slided down so that I was sitting in the shower with the water pouring down my loose hair and naked body. I held my head in my hands and shook it lightly.

„_What did I just do?"_

„_What do you mean?", _asked my inner.

„_I didn't want it to be like that! I wanted _him _to run away!"_

„_I don't see the problem?"_

„_I lost this round! I wanted him to feel that he wanted me!"_

„_But girl, he SO DID want you! And you felt it clearly!"_

„_Yes but, I wanted him to admit it to himself that he wanted me and not the other way around! I was able to make him want me when he tried to move his penis against my hand but that was it! He touched me and opened my buttons and I was scared like a child and this game just got so out of control!"_, I was rambling inside my head while my inner looked disinterested.

„_Do you mean that the game got out of control or your feelings?"_

„_The game of course!"_

My inner raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

„_Don't look at me like that! Of course I don't feel something for him! Well, maybe lust, but that's it! I could never feel something else for an asshole like him!", _I yelled at myself.

„_But you felt the same for Dean in the beginning. And then it turned into love."_, my inner looked at me with sad eyes and pity.

„_And do you remember what this love brought me! Only pain! Physical and emotional pain! And that's why this has to stop right now! I don't want to end like that again."._

My inner nodded and had tears in her eyes.

„_You can't say that. Just because Dean.."_

„STOP IT!", I yelled loudly and threw a shampoo bottle against the tiled wall.

„_Yeah, yell again. Maybe even a little louder this time. I hope for you that Sasuke is long gone and that he didn't hear you!"_

Eventhough the water was really warm I was shivering. I was really tired and all the things that happened in the last hours. The anonymus message, Kenji who kissed me, Sasuke who I kneed and who touched me. And worst of all, I think I liked that.

* * *

After having a mental breakdown in the shower, I stepped out and put on the new clothes. I brushed my teeth and felt my stomach grumble. Maybe the guys had some leftover pizza from yesterday? I looked into the mirror and groaned. My eyes were bloodshot and my hair looked like shit eventhough I just came out of the shower. Combing my hair and making a bun on my head I walked out of the shower and saw that the side on the bed where Sasuke was looked like it was never touched. I sighed relieved and put on some white stocking and walked out of the poolhouse and had to cover my eyes with my hands. The sun was shining brightly and I totally forgot about it. Using my hands as protection I walked by the pool and saw that it was still not done. I arrived at the door and pulled it open to see Shikamaru with his head on the table and Kiba and Naruto washing the used dishes.

„Good morning", I smiled at the boys.

„What the heck! Since when are you home!", yelled Naruto and pointed with a soaking plate at me. I looked at the clock and was shocked.

„Seems like Sakura is also asking herself that.", said Neji who appeared beside me. Shikamaru opened an eye and was about to say something when a loud bark interrupted him.

„Shut it, Akamaru! Sakura, are you hungry?", asked the lazy bum.  
„A little... well Naruto, I've been home for quite a while. I was here at 7 a.m. And it's already half past 12 so... do the maths.", I walked over to him and saw the concern in his eyes.

„Damn, Sakura. Have you looked into the mirror today already? You look like a mess."

„Why, thank you dear cousin.", I took he soaking plate from his hand and dried it with a towel and walked back to the table. Shikamaru stood up and walked to the fridge and took out some cold cuts and Neji walked to one of counter tops and started to boil water. „You look like you're in need of a strong coffe.". I only nodded because I already had a big piece of bread with ham in my mouth.

Naruto sat across from me and was watching me weirdly.

„Waah?", I asked with my mouth full. He raised an eyebrow and said „I mean it Sakura. The bags under your eyes are big and very dark. It lookes like you didn't even get a wink of sleep. What have you been doing all these hours since you're home? Has someone been keeping you up?".

I was still chewing and wanted to gulp the food down when a voice startled me and made me choke on the dry bread.

„Yeah, has someone been keeping you up all night, _Sakura_?".

I had a hard time to breath because of the dry bread that was stuck in my throat. My eyes were about to pop out and then he slapped me hard on the back. I calmed down as the food finally went down and I felt my that my face was bright red. But I'm sure it was because I didn't get any air and not because of Sasuke.

He walked to the table and sat down to the chair next to me.

He raised an eyebrow „Well?"

I glared at him and looked at the other boys who watched us with curiosity. Neji leaned against the counter while Shikamaru only moved his head to the side. Kiba was sponging one plate over and over again and Naruto just blinked at us.

„Actually", I started and licked my lips „Yes, there was someone keeping me up all night. I really like him and I think that I want it to get serious because he is all I need for living... I call him _job._"

Kiba groaned and put the plate away. „Argh, Sakura. You know what we mean. How come you still look like you just came back from work?"

_Maybe because it's not that long ago that I was really working and maybe even because there was your bandmate that touched me and then I may have or have not had an emotional breakdown in your pool's house shower._

„Dunno.", I answered cooly and leaned against the kitchen chair and felt Sasuke's arm that was lying now next to my back.

„There has to be a reason, Saku. Please tell us, maybe we can all help you?". Naruto's big blue eyes shone brightly and I felt bad for having to lie to him.

„Yeah, _Sakura._ Maybe _I _can help you?". I jumped a little when I felt his fingers on my lower back, just like a few hours ago, featherly light but highly effective. So he knows that I've been awake. I was kind of gobsmacked but had enough strength to cover it.

„If you guys think so.". Automatically I tried to get away from Sasuke's fingers but they were quite long it seemed. I probably had to lie on the table to get away from his touch. I cleared my throat.

„I had a nightmare."

„A _nightmare!"_ Sasuke pressed the words out of his gritted teeth slowly and quietly and I felt his fingers freeze on one place. I knew he knew what I meant with a nightmare. He placed his whole hand now on my lower back and tugged my t-shirt back which made me lean on the chair's backrest again.

„Oh no! What was it about?", Naruto sat up straight just like Shikamaru who seemed to be keen on hearing about nightmares.

„Well, when I came home a few hours ago I walked into the living room and saw the orange bean bag chair and wanted to rest my feet just for a minute but it was so comfortable" „I know right! That's why I bought it in the first place! And because it's orange!", interrupted Naruto and was scolded by Neji and Shikamaru immediately. Neji hit his head upside down and Shikamaru said „God, can't you shut up for just a minute?"

„Argh, guys. I need to get going. I'm going to my new girlfriend and take her out for lunch!", grinned Kiba and took out Akamarus leash and walked away. „I hope you can tell me your story later, Sakura!" And with that he was gone. Neji raised an eyebrow and told me to tell about my nightmare.

„Where was I? Ah, yes. I laid down on the orange bean bag and I kind of fell asleep there and I started to get the weirdest dreams. There was someone carrying me bridal style into the poolhouse and laid me down and he closed all the curtains in there. Then the person lied next to me on the bed and at first I was like huh, probably Shikamaru, who else would sleep in this bed? But then the person started to talk about really creepy things and touched me inappropiately and then I woke up, walked into the shower, now I'm sitting here."

The boys looked at me with confused expressions. „I thought you were going to tell us a _a real_ nightmare.", said Shikamaru. Neji shook his head and walked out of the kitchen.

„Don't mind him, he still needs to buy something for Tenten that's why he's gone now."

„So that guy touched you? Where!", yelled Naruto and I had to calm him down telling him, that this creepy guy was only in my dreams.

„Mhm. That creepy guy is only in your dreams. And are you sure that it's him that touched you inappropiately? Not the other way around?", said Sasuke with his voice dangerously calm. But I wouldn't back out now.

„Yes. I am very sure.". I turned my head towards him and looked him straight in the eyes only to see that he too had dark rings under his eyes, too.

„Why would he even touch you first?", he challenged me and glared hard. I gulped but stared back just as fiercly as he did.

„Oh, I don't know. Why don't you tell me!", I hissed back and felt his hand on my lower back slowly but tightly grabbing my shirt again.

„I'm sure you bewitched him to touch you!"

I gasped loudly „What! Nah ah ah, that sure as hell was not like that! I was lying innocently and fully clothed on the bean bag when he first touched my cheek and then carried me voluntarily into the pool house and started to get turned on by a sleeping girl!"

„You call leatherpants with high heels and a lowcut tanktop under a seethrough blouse innocent! Innocent my ass!", he hissed and moved his head closer and I was practically swimming in his black eyes.

„Hell yeah that's what I call innocent! It wasn't me who lied down next to a person on the person's bed!", did that even make sense? Ah, who the fuck cares.

„Well Miss innocent, it sure wasn't the _creeper"_, he emphasized the word, „that snuggled into the other person's neck! And he sure as hell wasn't touching the other person first!"

„Ohhhh, don't even go there!". It was now me who hissed through gritted teeth and I pointed my index finger into his chest. The chest that I touched only hours ago.

„Hah,", he laughed. „Why? Don't want to admit that you're the real creeper?", he smirked and I felt his grip loosen on my shirt. That's when I knew that I was again loosing this round. I wanted to say something back and opened my mouth only to close and open it like a fish. Nothing came to my mind that would make him shut up. I was really mad and felt my ears turning red so I turned my face away from him to look into a confused boy's face.

„Wha?", Naruto squinted his eyes and looked at me confused. „Huh? Did you tell Sasuke about the dream already?". Oh shit. I totally forgot that Shikamaru and Naruto were still here.

„Err.. yes."

„But when? I thought that you went to bed when you came back and you only came out of the poolhouse a few minutes ago?", asked the blonde while scratching his cheek and looking at the clock. I looked at Shikamaru who blinked slowly at me and then at Sasuke.

„Oh... _OH!"_. His expression changed drastically from calculating to amused.

„Hahahaha! NO! No way! This nightmare..?", he pointed with his finger at me and the dark haired.

I shook my head and pleaded with my eyes. So the lazy bum with his genius brain now knew that my nightmare actually happened in real life. I need to tell him that he can't tell Ino or else the whole world is going to know about that!

„What's so funny, sleeping beauty?", asked Sasuke. Shocked I looked at Sasuke with big eyes and asked him with my expression what the hell he was doing. Surely he knew that Shikamaru found out about us? With his hand still on the back of the chair and with his fingers still caressing me softly he smirked at me and that was the first time I saw his eyes full of life. The twinkles in them were dancing and it looked like he seriously enjoyed this. I elbowed him in the rips and his smirk fastly turned into a painful one.

Shikamaru looked at him with an open mouth and not believing eyes and then looked at me.

„_Don't _even think about saying anything!".

„No, tell me what you find so funny."

„Sasuke!"

„What the hell are you guys talking about?", asked a confused blonde across from me. He looked like a lost puppy because he didn't know what we were talking about.

„Oh hey! Are you two friends now! That's why he knew about it already, huh? Sasuke came to wake you up on the orange chair and you told him your dream! Woah, aren't you a hero, bastard?". Naruto snapped his fingers and pointed with his index finger into the air like he finally solved a question.

„Nope."

„Yes.".

Sasuke and I talked at the same time and Naruto looked again confused.

„Yes, you were right, Naruto. That was exactly what happened.", said a smirking pineapple haired guy. „I'm going to my parents now, they invited me for shogi. See ya later.". Shikamaru winked at me and I felt myself blushing madly now. How embarassing! Now he knew about what happened a few hours ago and it was my fault that they knew! If I just didn't start to talk about nightmares... urgh.

„Now that you two are finally friends I think that I can leave you two alone, right?"

„No, why?", I asked hastily and feared the moment that the bastard and I spend alone.

„I eeerrr...", he scratched his cheek again. „Because I need to... take care of.. something?", and he jumped off the chair and kissed me on my cheek while slapping the bastard's back.

„Don't eat each other. Later!"

„Can't promise you that.", grumbled Sasuke and within a few seconds we heard the engine of Naruto's car. I stood up quickly and felt his hand falling from my back. I had to do something! Why do they always leave me here all alone with him!

I walked towards one of the cupboards and stretched my arm to get a cup for the coffe that Neji made. I was only inches from grabbing one when I saw a hand above mine and grabbing the cup I wanted.

I turned around and saw Sasuke standing only inches away from me.

„This again?", I grumbled angrily and walked away.

„I don't know what you're talking about.", he said and poored coffe into the cup with milk from the fridge and sugar. He slowly stirred the coffee with a spoon and turned to me and stretched out his arm. He held the cup so that I was able to take it by its handle.

„Only wanted to help you with your coffee."

I looked at the coffe, which smelled _so_ good, and at Sasuke. My hand slowly grasped the handle and I said thanks.

„Wait.", I was about to drink from the cup when he pulled out the spoon and put it in his mouth and licked it clean. I felt myself react to this really quick. My mouth opened and watched as he slowly took the spoon out and threw it into the sink. My eyes watched his mouth closely and I gulped hard.

„You know I had a weird dream, too.". My eyes still watched his inviting mouth and I shook my head softly.

„Sorry.. what?"

„I said, I had a weird dream, too.", his dark eyes looked at me annoyed for not listening. I raised my eyebrows to say „_So?" _and he sighed and walked a little nearer while I stepped away. Nervously sipping on the coffe I looked out of the window.

„Oh what a nice weather!", turned around and walked through the door into the garden. The white stocking was probably getting dirty but that was nothing that concerned me. I stood on the middle of the lawn and sipped on the coffee again. I heard the door close and thought that he probably closed it after I practically ran out. The coffee was delicious, just the right amount of milk and sugar to make the taste soft but still a little bitter. I sighed out loud and looked up in the sky to catch the sunlights.

„That good, huh.".

I nearly spilled the coffee on me and Sasuke took the cup out of my hands. He was standing by my side and it made me really nervous. How was he even able to walk so quietly? He took the cup and took a sip of it. His lips landed on the exact place where my lips were before.

„_Oh my gosh! That's like a kiss!", _squealed my inner.

„_Calm down, please! You are the one to keep me sane here, remember? Stop acting like me!"_

My face reddened and I sat down on the grass indian style.

„Mhm.", I heard the compliment to himself as he took a sip.

„Why so nervous, _Sakura?"_, he asked and I heard the amusement in his voice.

„I'm not.", I answered shortly and he let out a loud laugh.

„Your game backfired at you.", he stated with a deep voice and looked down at me. His right hand still held the cup while the other was in one of his jeans pockets.

„_I don't know what you're talking about._", I used his phrase and looked daringly up at him.

He raised one of his perfect eyebrows and looked back into the sun and closed his eyes.

I had a good look at him and saw that his beard was slightly showing and his jeans hung low. Low enough to let me see his boxers. My face reddened again at the thought that I had my hand down there this morning. He was wearing a white shirt now and I asked myself why he didn't wear the black. Maybe it was his sleeping outfit? My thoughts got interrupted when he sat down next to me. I stopped breathing for a second and my heart skipped more than just a beat. He leaned back a little so that his arm was stretched out behind his back and he bent one knee to rest the other arm on it. With the other leg lying on the grass he turned his head towards me.

„Don't believe that I thought that you were sleeping.", he said seriously.

I gulped and if I thought that my face couldn't get any redder I thought wrong.

„Your breathing was in the beginning calm and regular but when you turned around and jerked a little.. well, you gave yourself away. Then _the creep_ started to tease you."

„That turned you on, didn't it?", I finally had him. His eyebrows shot up and his eyes told me that he didn't know how to answer to that. Trying to be brave I moved my head closer to his and looked him directly into his dark pools of mysteriousness. A smirk appeared on my lips when I saw his mouth opening a little and felt hot breath coming out if it.

„I felt you very clearly. And you tried to push yourself against me...", I whispered boldly eventhough there was no one there that could listen anyway.

I couldn't read Sasuke's expression. Maybe this time it was him that was unpredictable? He moved his head a little too which made me duck. His head moved more and more and his mouth was already on my ear. A position that I experienced more than one time with him.

„Told you you bewitched me.". This made me angry. I was no witch! I definately didn't have to bewitch someone into touching me!

„I like it when you're like that.", he whispered again into my ear and I felt myself shiver from it.

„When I'm like what? Like a _witch?_"I asked through gritted teeth and my deep blush was gone now. My face only read fierceness and I was so damn mad.

„No,", he said and touched my cheek with just a finger and again I was confused about my emotions. I didn't want his touch to ever end, I wanted to kick him in the nuts again, I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted to slap him, I wanted _him._ He took my chin between his thumb and index finger and moved my head so that we were now eye to eye. He came closer and closer and I ducked even more, never once faltered my sight. His eyes hypnotised me and I couldn't get out of the trance.

I was about to lie down flat on the grass when he opened my hair. It was still damp and Sasuke put his hand under my head so that it was now lying softly in his palm. He bend down more and more and his lips were above mine, only a breath away from touching them.

I still looked into his eyes and watched him watching my face intently.

„_Great. You have dark bags under your eyes and absolutely no make up on. Maybe he's drunk and doesn't know what he's doing?", _asked my inner who was shocked that he still was here eventhough I looked like shit.

„I like it when you're like this. So feisty.", he mumbled with half closed eyes and touched my nose with his. I knew that I had to think of something quickly.

„What was your dream about?", I asked hopeful that he would tell me what he wanted to tell me in the kitchen. His eyes opened again and I saw the twinkle back in them and his lips turned into a smile. A real one, one I have never seen before on his face. He looked like a god.

„You do know that I was only kidding? I didn't dream anything at all."

„Why?" _Keep the conversation going maybe he'll get bored?_

„Because I've been up all night. I lied in my bed thinking how this pinkhaired girl was able to kick me and be so tough. I planned so many things, like revenge and how I could make you see what you're missing. But you know what?" he asked me quietly and I shook my head because I wasn't able to answer.

„I couldn't get any sleep. I wandered around the house and looked out of the window when you arrived. How that guy carried you and kissed you. I noticed that maybe I was the one that was missing on something. You looked so beautiful in the morning sun... who the hell was that guy anyway that he thought he could kiss you like that.". He was back, the ordering Sasuke. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

„Why do you even want to know?"

„Tell me."

„No!".

We glared at each other and he tse-ed. „See? I don't know why but I like it when you're like that. You don't act like you're someone you're not."

Sasuke's eyes closed and his lips were touching mine like feathers. We were about to close our eyes and deepen our small kiss when a shrill voice interrupted our sweet moment.

„What the fuck! Sasuke! What are you guys doing!"

**Dam dam daaaam! Who do you think it is? And what do you think will happen next? **


	13. Chapter 13

**well, hello there again! this time I was reaaally lazy with the update and you want to know why? because of the lack of reviews. it really hurt me that there were SO many people from all over the world reading my story but you just don't leave a single comment. I mean, I write comments on stories which I like /don't like, too. it's not that hard giving advice or a compliment. it makes the author really happy. **

**And I accidently cut my finger on my 20th birthday party with those big knifes you use for cutting breads. I cut myself so deep that I bled all over the bread, knife, carpet and my dress. the cut didn't stop bleeding and I already fainted once so my dad drove me to the next hospital and they did some stitches to it. I know I'm really clumsy but that was probably the worst thing that I did to myself. my finger is healed exept that I still didn't get the feeling back, do you know what I mean? I don't feel anything when something touches my finger and when I do feel something it feels like a dull touch. but yeah, whatever.**

**I want to apologise to the few people that reviewed so often. I'm updating now more often again:) **

„What the fuck! Sasuke! What are you guys doing?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and I saw my reflection in his black iris. My eyes were as big as apples and my mouth formed the words „_Oh shit!"_

Smelling a faint scent of coffee out of Sasuke's mouth as he exhaled we both turned our heads to the voice and looked into a pair of shocked white milky eyes.

„Hinata!"

It was the first time that I heard her cursing like that and she spoke without a single stutter.

She seemed to notice it too as she blushed and shook her head.

„W-what the? S-Sasuke you b-better get off now. Karin w-will be here any m-minute. We came earlier b-because we wanted to su-prise you but I g-guess you suprised m-me more.", she glared at him and he was as fast as lightning when he got off of me and practically ran into the house.

I was still lying on the grass with my mouth wide open and looked at the dark haired girl that ruined a moment I never wanted to happen. She was sending me bolts of lightning as she stomped towards me. For a moment I was scared that she might yell at me and then tell Naruto what his beloved cousin was doing while he was out. I sat up and was about to tell her that it wasn't what it looked like but she interrupted me when she fell to her knees and looked at me with a calculating look that would be some hard competition for Neji.

„So?"

„So...", I was still scared and didn't know exactly what she wanted me to say.

„For how long h-has this been g-going?"

„No no no no! _This _was nothing! That was just a joke! It was nothing serious so, there's nothing to tell and nothing to worry about.", I laughed nervously.

She furrowed her eyebrows at me.

„I-I can tell t-that you lie."

I wanted to tell her that that was the truth but I had to tell her the real story. We haven't been friends for a long time and she can tell that I'm lying. I don't want this new friendship to end because of a lie, so I had to tell her the truth. Then it would be her decision to make wether to be friends with me or not.

„Oh Hinata,", I said quietly. „Please don't be mad at me! And please don't tell Naruto!"

She only raised an eyebrow at me.

I quietly told her what happened since the day I fell into the pool. I told her that I fell because Sasuke scared me, that he safed me, what he said in the hospital, that I wrote him a small letter to say I'm sorry for yelling at him. And of course I told her what happened that made me kick him in the nuts. Hinata's eyes never left mine and she never interrupted. She listened and I was glad that I could tell that to someone I could trust. I also told her how I met Kenji and how Sasuke was watching us from the inside, that he carried me into the pool house and what happened there until I walked into the shower, she didn't have to know about my break down there.

When I was done I looked at her and waited for her reaction.

„T-that is so romantic!", she clasped her hands together and smiled big.

„What!", I was shocked because I didn't expect that from her.

„The girls and I a-already discussed it! I-it'd be so ro-romantic if you t-two would get together! We even placed b-bets on how long it w-would take him to fuc-", she stopped herself when she saw my disturbed face.

I felt like someone just slapped me hard. What?!

She was brabbling about how we could replace Karin's place in the band with me and I held my hands up.

„Woah, stop right there! Hinata! How can you say that! It's all but romantic, I feel so bad that I can't help myself but let him do to me whatever he likes and you already plan our wedding! What's wrong with you?"

She rolled her eyes and replied that the they all hated Karin and for the days they were gone she was not bareable because she was always moaning about me, how I would seduce her Sasuke-kun and how I would spend all the guys's money.

„The g-girls will be home s-soon.", said Hinata and got up and then we heard a loud shrill voice.

„Sasuke-kun! Where are youu! Your baby is home!"

Hinata facepalmed herself and gave me a look that said „_See? I told you._".

She started to walk back into the house when I got up and ran after her.

„Hinata wait!".

She turned around and I felt bad for this but I had to do it. „Please don't tell Naruto what I told you. I swear I will keep myself away from Sasuke and..."

She let out a giggle and said „I p-promise you. I-I won't tell any-anyone."

„And please don't tell the other girls, Hinata. Especially not Ino... I really like her and eventhough I don't know her for a long time I do know that she can't keep a secret." Hinata just gave me a smile that made me relax and I knew that I found a very good friend in her.

„Under one co-condition."

„Which would be...?"

She grinned big time and giggled with her hand in front of her mouth.

„You have to tell me more about that K-Kenji."

* * *

We were now all sitting in the kitchen and ate some chinese food and listened to the girls talking. Well, Ino and Karin were talking and interrupting each other. I was poking my food and tried not to fall asleep right there and then. After Hinata catched me and Sasuke doing... _nothing_ we didn't talk or look at the other. It was just like before, he ignored me and I ignored him. Just the thought about what was about to happen in the garden made me blush. So I tried to listen as intently as I could to Ino and ignore the annoying voice of the red haired witch.

„No, Ino! Gosh, you're telling it all wrong! It was like that: When we walked down the corridor there were these two guys and they were watching _me_ not you, Ino. Then I winked at the blonde and he fainted because he couldn't believe his luck."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Ino who gave Karin a stern look.

„Listen, darling. He was watching _me _and he fainted because... ah you know what? Yes, he fainted because of you. Because you're so damn ugly."

Karin dramatically gasped and we all knew that this was the start of a fight. I heard Naruto groan, Shikamaru slapped his forehead and Tenten even stopped chewing on her food and slowly turned her look from her plate to Ino with big eyes that screamed at her _„Seriously, Ino? Now we won't hear the end of it."_

„Sasuke-baby! Did you hear that!", her shrill voice pierced everyone's ears. I looked at Sasuke for the first time after our little garden incident and saw that he was still eating and texting on his phone.

„Sasuke!", Karin slapped his shoulder and he looked at her with a bored expression.

„Aa?"

„Did you just listen! Ino called me ugly! Can you believe it! Say something to her! She's been mean to me since we went on tour!"

„You're old enough to fight for yourself.", he said and turned his gaze back to his phone but not without looking at me for a millisecond.

She gasped again and dramatically in- and exhaled. „I really have to try hard not to cry right now!". I don't know if she wanted to be pitied but she surely didn't get any.

„Hey Sakura.", I looked up to see that my blonde cousin was looking at me with a little smile.

„You guys, you know you're not the only ones that have news, right Sakura? Come on, tell 'em!"

„Oh my god, I was talking so much that I totally forgot about you, Sakura! I'm so sorry, yeah just tell us what news you got!", said the female blonde and finally started to eat from her still full plate.

I laid the fork down and rested my head on my fist and looked into the round.

„I finally found a job!"

The girls, exept for Hinata who already knew and Karin who hated me, squeaked.

„Oh my! Where!"

„At a diner and at a club.", my smile was faked. I was so tired that I really couldn't get myself to stay awake for a little longer.

„That is so... _wait, what_!", Tenten held her left hand up. „What do you mean at a diner _and _at a club?"

I inhaled deeply and felt my eyes getting heavier with every second that passed by.

„During the week I work at a diner and on the weekends I also work at a club. I have two jobs."

„Did you know about that, Shikamaru.", Ino glared at him icily. „I told you to tell me if something happened!"

Shikamaru was about to reply when she held her hand up to his face and said „Talk to the hand - That's your friend. Sakura, what is the name of the club?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and started to eat again.

Great, now she wanted to know where I work at and if I would tell her now than Sasuke would know it, too.

„The Joker.", I mumbled into my fist.

„Sorry, didn't hear you.", inside my head my inner was throwing darts at Hinata's, Tenten's and Ino's pictures.

„The club is called _Joker._". From the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke's head moving and looking directly at me but I ignored it as best as I could.

„No way!", gasped Tenten. „You work there! How did you get a job there! That is the most exclusive club in probably the whole world!", I only shrugged at this because I've seen clubs that were more exclusive but okay, whatever she says. „I heard that they only employ the best of the best!"

„Well, the owner of the club saw my references and was impressed with them.", I shrugged again. Ino squeaked and clapped her hands. „Ahhh, we so have to celebrate this on saturday! I'll invite you all to the Joker to see our little girl working there! It will be so much fun...!", Ino already planned the details with Tenten and Naruto and I sighed. Great, just what I needed there.

„Tse. Our personal bartender finally found a job. I'll bet ya that you're one of the skanky dancers there." My head slowly turned to a special redhead and I saw that Sasuke's glance was still glued on my face.

„What? Has the cat got your tongue?". I was now on probably the most sleep deprived situation that ever existed and I got suddenly very angry.

„Shut your fucking mouth, witch.", from the corner of my eye I saw food falling out of Naruto's mouth and even Neji dropped his fork.

„Damn, look at yourself pinky.", by now everyone at the table was watching us. „Are you on drugs? Or are you being dried out? Those black sacks under your eyes look really nasty. Maybe you could go and work a little more so that you can pay rent _and _pay for plastic surgery? Now that I think about it, who wants to see such an ugly freak half naked? You probably need a ton of make up to look rudimentarily fuckable, bitch."

„Shut the fuck up!", yelled Hinata and hit the table with her fist. I was again shocked but also glad about it.

„K-Karin, Sakura is a bar-tender, for fucks sake.", she said through gritted teeth. Naruto had a small smile on his face because of Hinata's outburst and winked at me. I could hear Tenten trying to sooth Hinata and she finally released her fist from the table.

„Tell us, d-did you meet your co-co-workers?". She smiled at me and I saw the glint in her eyes and I knew what she wanted.

„Yes, actually I'm working at the POP area with the probably best workmate I could ask for."

„Has she got a name?", asked Tenten and leaned sideways against Neji who put an arm around her.

„Yeah, _his _name is Kenji."

There was a loud noise coming from the right side on the table. We all looked to the source of the interruption and saw that Sasuke rammed his knife with it's tip hard against his plate which was now seperated into two big pieces.

„Woah, woah, woah, slow down there! What! Who is Kenji!", yelled Naruto and pointed with his finger at me after scolding Sasuke.

„He brought me home after our shift was over. He is a great guy, you'd like him." Naruto was talking to himself about that I was allowed to date guys and that he couldn't do anything about it and how sad it made him. I looked out of the window. In the reflection I looked at Sasuke, I saw how he reacted after I revealed my workmate's name. The same workmate that he saw me kissing.

I was tired and couldn't concentrate anymore on the conversations, on eating or on being awake so I excused myself quietly and walked out of the kitchen. No one seemed to notice as they were all talking with their girlfriends about what they experienced on tour.

The sun outside was setting and I sat on one of the deckchairs and looked into the pool that was still not done.

„Are they ever going to finish this?", I mumbled to myself and closed my eyes.

* * *

It was friday and my shift at the Joker would start in half an hour. I was again in the cabin at the diner and changed my working clothes against a nice turquoise colored summer dress that was tight around the chest but hang loosely down. I looked into the mirror and decided to put my hair into a high big bun and put on white pearl earrings. Sitting on the bench I also put on the same black wedges I wore the last time on my shift at the club. My green eyes, which matched the dress perfectly, were glowing and I had to pinch myself. In a few minutes I would see Kenji again and work with him. I was nervous – how should I behave? Should I jump him, kiss him and show him how much I missed him? Or should I be shy and let him come to me again? Because what if he only played me and wanted to see how I reacted, if I was easy to get? I didn't know what to think anymore. Since the girls came back they always tease me about Kenji. But the thing is, we met, we worked together, he drove me home, we kissed. That's all. I don't even have his number!

„_Don't think about it. It will all come naturally."_

I high fived my inner mentally and calmed down.

I heard my phone vibrate in my bags pocket and suddenly all the memories from the week earlier came back.

Dean.

The anonymus message.

I still didn't talk to Naruto about it, so I still don't know whose message is was.

Slowly I reached for the phone in my bag and unlocked the screen – and was glad to see it was a message from Ino.

**From: Ino 21:46**

Hey, girl! The girls and I are already

in our elements: dressing up. Good news:

we all can't wait for tonight to see your

boyfriend! Bad news: the bitch is coming,

too. And of course ALL the boys are

coming, too. Love youuuuuuu

I had to laugh at her message and wrote her that Kenji was not my boyfriend... yet. And that she shouldn't embarass me in front of him. I didn't wait for her reply and walked out of the cabin.

After telling Jiraiya and Tsunade good night I walked the same way that the old man showed me to the club. The area was quiet and the wind was blowing my dress up slightly and I felt that the summer was coming to it's end.

I finally arrived at the club and walked in and straight to the counter in the POP area. Kenji was not there yet so I decided to clean a few glasses that didn't look very clean. I was deep in my own world while washing the glasses that I didn't hear him come near me. His hand sneaked around my body and pressed it into his.

„Hi.", he said and nuzzled his nose into my bun. I giggled and placed the glass on the counter top and turned around. „Hi", I greeted him back an placed my hands on his chest and grinned up at him.

He raised an eyebrow and let out a laugh „Wow, someone's happy it seems."

„Really? Who?", I said still grinning.

„Oh you know, there was this girl. About this tall", he held a hand near my head, „pink hair in a very nice... err.. high... hairdo or whatever you call it and she was wearing this very pretty turquoise dress that fitted her perfectly. She saw me, grinned at me and ran away. Have you seen her?", he asked me with a smirk that showed his perfect white teeth and his brown eyes were shining as bright as stars.

„Hmm... I think I know that girl.", I said and leaned back against the counter and placed my index finger on my mouth and looked up.

„Really? Do you know if she's still single?", he asked and also came a little closer. In the background you were able to hear quiet music that the DJ's put on to test the equipment. This situation was a tricky one. Did he want me to say yes so that he can make a move? Or did he want me to say no and tell him that I'm already his girlfriend? Why the hell am I even rushing this? I'M not that easy!

„Yes, she is still single. Why are you asking me?", I said not grinning anymore but a little smile on my face was still there. Kenji raised his perfect eyebrows again and was about to say something but closed his mouth again. I watched his face and saw different emotions run in his eyes. He closed them and when he opened I only saw one strong glance of desire. He moved closer and closer and put his hands on the counter top so that I was trapped between his arms. His head moved closer and his nose touched mine.

„Because I'd really like to get to know her. She seems to be a keeper.", he said huskily and I found myself melting to his feet. My inner was already dead because of this super romantic situation so I had to help myself.

„Very well. And may I ask who is asking all these information about that lovely girl?", I whispered cheekily and looked into his eyes. The glint in them was evident.

He closed his eyes and I closed mine when his lips were just a breath from mine.

„He can be whatever she wants him to be.", and then he kissed me. Very soft. My heart was racing and my brain was dying and I was glad that he had me pinned against the counter. The kiss was breathtaking. He slowly pulled away.

„Who do you want him to be?", he asked with a serious look on his face.

I was scared of doing the wrong thing but I had to take the risk. I couldn't stay single forever because of bad memories. I had to live my life.

„I don't want to play games, Kenji. I can't play them.", my voice came out as a whisper but he still heard it. He took my face in his hands and smiled lovingly.

„I can do just fine without a game. Let's get serious then.", he gave me a soft kiss and looked at me again. Did he want me to answer him?

„Kenji, to be honest, I don't know what to think right now. We've met _once_. I can't..."

„Then let's start slow. Let me show you that it's worth it.", he pleaded and his eyes moved hastily from my right eye to the left and back but I was still not sure.

„Kenji, please. How can you even be so sure that this will work?", I asked him and put my hands on his so we were now both holding my head.

„Didn't you feel it in the kiss? I knew the moment I saw you disoriented in the halls. I knew it the moment I saw your back that it had to be you. I even tried to act as if I didn't see you, I intentionally walked into you, Sakura.". His voice was as warm as the sun and as sweet as honey.

„Could we maybe... I don't know, start like _really _slow? I don't want this to end in a disaster if it's not going to work."

„Sakura, I'd do anything. Okay, let's start as really good friends that kiss from time to time, how about that?", he let go of my face and put his hands on his hips and looked at me as if he had the idea of the millenium. Seeing him so happy made me happy and I nodded. He air fisted and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

„You will see, Sakura, that I'm the best!", he grinned and walked to his side of the counter to start on checking the glasses. I grinned too and turned around to mix me a light drink. My smile was suppressed and when I looked at Kenji for a second I saw him watching me with his smirk.

„Come on, I know you want to smile! Do it!"

I laughed hard and smiled as if christmas and my birthday were on the same day.

* * *

It was way past midnight and I still haven't seen Ino or the others. I told them in which area I worked, didn't I? And she texted me hours ago that they were all ready. I sighed deeply. I wanted to be prepared for when they come here and all gawk at Kenji like he's some monkey at a zoo. While mixing a customer's drink I looked around and tried to catch a glimpse of Ino, Tenten or even the witch, it shouldn't be so hard to find her with that red hair.

„There ya go.", I handed the guy his drink and started on the next ones right away.

A strange feeling started to creep up my neck and I was confused. What was that? I'm not cold, I'm not hot, I don't feel sick. I stopped pouring the alcohol into the glas and held the bottle still while my eyes slowly started to look up. The guy who just ordered a drink was flirting with one of the girls on Kenji's side of the counter. My eyes started to roam around the place but all I could see were people dancing and grinding on each other, it was so full here that you probably needed 20 minutes to get to the toilets and you'd probably need the whole night to find your friends again. That strange feeling didn't leave and I gulped hard. It was a sensation I haven't felt in quite a while. My eyes were still looking for the source of my caused discomfort. I felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket but I didn't give a damn to check it. It was probably just Ino telling me that they were late anyway. I felt goosebumps all over my body and I knew that this feeling was all but a good sign. My thoughts went straight to Dean. Could it be really him? I mean all those text messages... but it was just impossible! He didn't know that I was here! Or did he?

„Hey? Hello! My drink?", the guy who was flirting with the girl moments ago was snapping his fingers at me. Shaking my head I came back to my senses and gave him his drink.

My stomach turned and twisted and I felt sick suddenly.

„Go take a 10 minute break.", I heard Kenji yell into my ear through the loud music. His hand was on my back and he looked worried. I didn't need to be told twice so I turned around quickly and moved to our little restroom behind the drinks which was secluded and sound proof.

I sat down on one of the chairs and put my head on the cold table.

What was happening?  
_„Girl, this ain't a good sign.", _said my inner who was still dancing to the music I heard just before I left.

„_What?"_

„_That feeling!". _She stopped dancing and crossed her arms. _„In my opinion you should pack your bags and run as fast and as far as you can."_

„Are you crazy?", I asked out loud and took my head off the table to look straight into a mirror. I saw a stressed pinkette.

„_Are _you _crazy? Don't forget who I am. We know this feeling, Sakura.". _I debated with myself.

I refuse to run again!

„_Then don't cry when something happens because I told you what you should do..", _she said angrily and vanished. That was the first time she did it. I have never seen her angry at me and I never knew she could vanish just like that. My head felt lighter now that she was gone. I stood up and walked towards the mirror and I had to look twice. There was something different about me now but I couldn't place my finger on it. Slowly I touched my reflections face and looked confused. I didn't have a head ache anymore and the sick feeling was gone, too. Taking my finger off the mirror I walked backwards and turned around to walk to the door and walked back straight to my counter.

I looked at Kenji who looked a little strange at me.

„What?", I mouthed. He shook his head and smiled fakely.

I was about to mix the next drink when one of the big security guys walked behind the counter and signaled for Kenji and me to follow him.

„But what about ..."

„The boss ordered me to get you. He probably ordered someone else to cover for you."

I was shocked at that. Why did he do that? Kenji and I didn't do anything wrong, right?

„Where are we going.", Kenji sure didn't like to leave his place.

„You'll see.".

We followed the security guy and he led us to the VIP rooms. At last the penny dropped.

„Oh no...", I moaned and facepalmed myself. Kenji looked at me and I said I was sorry.

„What for?", he asked confused.

„For what is about to happen.", I tried to smile but it was so hard.

Kenji's confused look was so cute but I already pitied him.

The security man opened the door and we heard loud laughter and a bottle popping. He pushed us into the room and closed the door harshly with a loud bang. We slowly walked further in and my body was on fire. I hope he won't get mad at me.

„Sakura!", yelled a tipsy blonde with a dress on. „Show us who's your suger daddy!", she yelled again and held up a glass with bubbly champagne in it.

All eyes on me and my _sugar daddy._


	14. Chapter 14

The night has been a catastrophe. The guys have been glaring at Kenji while the girls seemed to not get enough of him. Ino was like hanging on him while Hinata was sitting a few feet away from him. She stared at him and had a little devilish smile on her face. Tenten on the other hand was talking to him like he was her long lost best friend and worst of all was Karin. This little bitch was trying to flirt with him non stop. She curled her wild red hair around her fingers and always giggled when he said something; it didn't even need to be funny. She also tried to touch his knees but Ino was always slapping her hand and telling her to fuck off which caused a little cat fight between those two. Shikamaru was sitting on the farest chair away from everyone and watched Ino intently. Naruto tried to talk to Kenji but always got interrupted by our drunk blonde friend, Neji was sitting next to Tenten and was even nice enough to shake Kenji's hand. Kiba stared him down and to be honest, I think that Kenji was a little scared of his face tattoos. Well, who wouldn't be, right? When we walked through the door it was like ice clashed against fire, the ones that liked Kenji, the ones that hated him – and Sasuke was the worst of them. He stood up from the sofa after watching him intently and walked slowly towards Kenji. Eventhough Kenji was quite tall, Sasuke was still taller than him by a few inches and he took advantage of this. He came really close to him and squeezed his hand _really_ hard. I was able to see Kenji flinch a little but he tried his best to cover it. I was pretty mad at that for Sasuke, why did he have to do that? I sat down on a chair next to Shikamaru and he nodded only instead of saying hello. He was busy with watching his girlfriend flirting with my... workmate. I really don't know what we are right now. We agreed that kissing is okay, but friends don't kiss. And _really _close friends do more than just kissing. I was watching Kenji with a worried look on my face and tried to get my inner to answer me, but it was like I never even had an inner. She just left.

I needed to get my mind off everything and wanted to change the subject.

„Shika,", I started to whisper to the pineapple head. „Ino would never do anything that would hurt you, you know? She may be flirting with him but only because...".

„Yeah, yeah, sure.", he interrupted.

„I mean it." I turned my head towards Shika. „She's doing it because she's testing him.", I smiled lightly at him.

„I don't call this _testing_. Look at her.", he grumbled and I looked at Ino. She was twisting a blonde lock around her fingers and made those wide interested eyes at whatever Kenji was telling her and giggled.

„Believe me, this is not real flirting. Look at her body language more precisely."

„I can't see it, enlighten me.".

„Oh Shika, my dear genius. Look at Ino and Karin. Ino is trying to get his whole attention but Karin is doing just the same but in a different way. Ino is sitting next to him but there is still enough place between them so that you could easily put a bottle between them. Karin's thigh is touching Kenji's. Ino's legs are not crossed like Karin's. Her feet are still on the floor incase she needs to get going fast. Karin's legs are crossed and one of her feet, the one that is in the air, is shaking nervously because Ino is succeeding with her getting all the attention. Karin is also trying to put her arms around his shoulders while Ino is slapping him from time to time playfully to show him that she is interested but nothing else. She is just testing him. She wants to know if he would still flirt with her or even try more eventhough we are... _friends._".

It was like hearing a _click_ when Shikamaru finally saw that Ino was nowhere near to cheat on him.

He turned his head to me and smiled lovingly.

I giggled „You're welcome.". I looked around and saw how the girls interacted with Kenji, how Naruto tried to talk to him while Neji was just watching Tenten's every move. Sasuke though looked like he already planned how much pain he could put him through.

„I'll be right back."

„Where you going?"

„Yo not my momma."

Shika laughed silently and shook his head. „But seriously, where are you going? Naruto and Ino had a hard time to get you two off your shift, you don't want to get back to work now, right?"

„I just need fresh air, I haven't been feeling well today. I won't take long.", I answered and stood up while he tried to read my mind. „Seriously, I'll be back in a few.".

He looked at me strangely and said „You know, you look kind of.. different?"

„What? What do you mean?", so he saw it, too?

„I don't know, I can't explain it. It's just.. there's something missing.". So he saw it as well, that I kind of changed. I carressed his back and walked out of the room, no one exept for Shikamaru noticed that I walked out. Closing the door silently I leaned against it and took a deep breath. I wasn't sure what Ino was acutually doing, but I didn't want Shikamaru to stay like that. I really hoped that I was right.

I stood in an hallway with stairs that led up- and down. I decided to walk upstairs and see what there was as I've never been here before. Usually I'm not that nosy because you know, curiosity killed the cat. But what could happen here? No one knows I'm up here.

I probably walked 5 minutes up and was out of breath when I reached the final step. There was just one door and eventhough it was probably closed I still used the doorknob. And to my delight the door was not closed. Slowly I pushed the door open and saw that I was on the roof of the Joker. The sky was dark and the air was quite refreshing. I stood in the doorway and saw that the whole place had small to big stones on the floor and I took one of the big ones and placed it between the door. I saw enough movies to know that some doors can be opened from the inside but not from the outside. I checked twice to see that the big stone didn't move from it's place and walked further to the edge from the building. My hair was flying wildly because of the air but I didn't care. Standing now in front of the edge I looked down to see probably a hundred maybe even two hundred people standing in front of the club still trying to get in. I bet that my friends down there were the reason for this. The people looked so small, like ants. It sent shivers down my spine that people were able to jump from high buildings. No matter how hard life seemed I never thought about killing myself. Crossing my arms on my chest I shivered even more. I suddenly had again this weird feeling. I looked up from the crowd and looked at the other buildings. Here and there they had some lights on but there weren't any people that were watching me. These buildings seemed to be some companies and probably a few people forgot to turn off the lights in their offices. My breathing came out harder as the sickening feeling got stronger with any second. My head was empty, I waited for my inner to come up and tell me to run now but she never came. Did she really leave me? For forever? I panicked and this creepy feeling was now all over the place. My inner couldn't be right. It wasn't him, it will never be him again. I felt sick, my stomach made weird noises and I felt dizzy.

„Ah, what the!", I yelled and touched my neck. There was a very small bump, as small as mosquito bite. I turned around and looked hastily from left to right so see if there was someone there, if anybody was watching me. I didn't see anything or anyone. There was not even a single bird up here, where the hell came that stupid bite from?

„This is getting way too scary.", I mumbled to myself and started walking towards the door I came from. I walked very slow, it's not easy to walk on this floor with heels on and that sick feeling was still there. I was about 15 feet away from the door when I heard a noise that didn't come from me. It sounded like someone else was walking on this floor, too. I stopped with my eyes wide from horror and listened as the sound stopped a millisecond after I stopped. My heart was about to explode.

There was someone else up here. My brain was not able to form a single thought that would help me to get out of here. Should I run? Hide? Did I even just imagine that? Maybe it was just an echo? Eventhough I _knew _it was the wrong decision, I couldn't help myself. Slowly I turned around and looked again at the whole place. There was nothing up here exept for a few huge tanks that contained water for the toilets and that stuff. It was easy for someone to hide behind those. Everything in me just screamed for me to get the hell away from here but still I slowly walked towards the tanks.

„H-hello?", my voice came out as a squeak and I coughed. „Hello?", this time it came out more stabil. My heart started to pound so loud that I nearly didn't even hear my own steps anymore.

„Is there someone? Listen, you better get out of here, this is no place for guests, okay? Come out and I won't call the police.", that's right. I work here and have to do anything that a loyal worker should do. Show them that you're not scared. I stopped when I was about 3 feet away from one of the barrels. „Hello?".

My heart was still beating ridiculously fast and the feeling of dizziness started to overcome me.

„Hey!", I was sure that there was someone and I wanted to get him out of here.

My breath came out shallow and even shallower with every other breath I took. I stumbled forward and placed one hand against the cold tank to keep myself up. Why? What happened to me that I suddenly felt like that? I know that I had this odd feeling all night but it got worse since I came up here, maybe because the air got thinner? I didn't hear a single thing anymore, but I knew, _I just knew_ that someone was behind me. The small hair on my neck bristled and I tried to draw in enough breath to talk again. With all my strength I turned around and was able to see a shadow dissapear behind another tank.

„Hey, I'm not joking around here.", I stumbled further to the other water tank and fell.

„Ahh,", lying on my knees and hands did hurt but I had to get up again. It was everything but easy.

„Stupid shoes.", I grumbled and shook my head trying to escape the dizzy feeling. I saw that my hands were a little scratched and my knees were a little bloody.

I was determined to catch this person up here.

Standing on jelly like legs I wondered if I ate or drank something bad but I didn't come up with anything. My emotions started to change suddenly from being scared to being brave. Walking as fast as I could I went to the tank where I saw the shadow. I mean, it was dark but I was still able to differentiate between darkness and moving shadows.

I was about to touch the tank and look behind it when I felt my phone vibrate.

„God, what now?", I mumbled and leaned against it and took my phone out of the backpocket of my dress.

**2 new messages.**

They were both again from this unknown number and I raised my eyebrow.

**From: Unknown 1:02**

You feel me, don't you.

**From: Unknown 2:07**

Cold

It just had to be one of the boys or girls from downstairs. They probably walked through the club when they wanted to get to the VIP room and texted me and that's why I felt like someone was watching me. But I had no idea what the second textmessage meant. Cold? It's definately not cold in the rooms downstairs and I still need to tell them to not repress their number. Putting the phone back into my backpocket I walked behind the tank.

„Hey!", I tried to say louldy but it came out as a whisper and to my dismay there was no one behind the barrel. „You trying to play games here? I'll call the police...", I became really tired and walked to the next tank and my phone vibrated again. I groaned and read the message.

**From: Unknown 2:08**

Really cold

„Gosh, I got no time for that.", and I walked further to the next tank on the opposite. This time I even walked slowlier and my heart was beating so loud that I couldn't hear my own steps anymore.

Finally getting to the next tank I leaned against it again. Catching my breath I felt my phone vibrate in my hand.

**From: Unknown 2:10**

lukewarm

I didn't even have the strength to think straight anymore and ignored the person that informed me about the room temperature. I looked behind the tank and saw no one. Walking to the next one quickly and looking behind it I still didn't see anyone.

„Sakura."

I heard someone whisper my name and looked left and right but didn't see anyone.

Shaking my head I walked again to the next tank and looked behind it when my phone vibrated again.

**From: Unknown 2:12**

Warm

I rolled my eyes at this, by now I was sure that it was Naruto who informed me. Who else would be so nerve-racking?

My feet got heavier now with every step I took and my head felt so hot that I leaned with it against the next water tank.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the cold feeling against my forehead. I tried to breath like the women I saw on TV when they give birth and it may sound stupid but it helped a little. I pushed myself away from the tank and walked to the next and looked again behind it. Still no one. There were so many of those, what did Mr. Takamoto do with all the water? I was exhausted and by now I knew that I only imagined the stupid shadow. I walked and walked to the next one and fell. I crawled to the next tank possible and looked at my knees that were now bleeding. I felt even more sick than before and leaned against the tank and looked up into the black sky. My hand was bleeding too as I was walking with my phone in my hand and fell. I looked at my phone and saw that it was blinking, informing me that I had a new text message.

Really slow I typed my code and read the message.

It hit me like lightning, now everything made sense, I knew what it meant.

**From: Unkown 2:15**

**hot**


	15. Chapter 15

**From: Unknown 2:15**

**hot**

My heart stopped. How the hell could I have been stupid enough to think that someone was informing be about room temperature? Was I nuts?

He was playing a game with me. A game I have officially lost now.

„God, no!", I whispered to myself and panicked. I tried to get up and leaned against the water tank behind me and tried with wobbily legs and bloody knees to run. I failed and slipped with my back down the tank again. I let go of my phone and it landed next to my right thigh.

„Sakura.", the whisper was very near by and my breath came out short, my chest moving rapidly. I looked to the right and saw a hand slowly creeping around the bend of the tank. It was a masculine hand, big, with veins you could count. Even through the darkness I was able to see the plain silver ring on his middle finger flash up.

„No, no, no, no, no!", I still whispered and moved my back sideways to get away from the approaching hand. I fell down completely and crawled backwards away from the water tank. The wind was blowing hard and single strands from my hair that fell out of my high bun were flying wildly around. While crawling away I saw how the hand still tried to grasp me, it was like it had no end, like it was super elastic.

„I'll get you anyway.", said the voice and the hand slowly withdrawed.

Still in a panic mode I tried to get the hair out of my face and slapped myself clumsily. Hastily looking around I looked out for the door that lead me here. It was a few meters away and normally I would've reached it within seconds but it would take me years to get there now.

Suddenly my heart relaxed and I was able to breath normally again. I slumped to the ground now with my body and laid my head against my arm. It was a beautiful feeling, lying on the dirty floor, bleeding, knowing someone was after me, but still not giving a flying fuck about it. I turned around and laid on my back. My arms were stretched out to the left and right, my legs crossed slightly. I looked into a pitch black sky. Not a single star was to be seen.

„Poor little Sakura", said the mysterious voice and even though I knew that I should be scared to death, I wasn't. The person spoke again.

„Come on, what are you waiting for? Don't I get a hug?", I moved my head to the right and looked at the door again. It seemed so far away from here and I refused to talk to him.

Colours started to appear and things started to take weird forms. The door was now a bright orange and stretched and the stones on the floor were now shining bright light diamonds. I was confused and looked back into the sky, which was full of different colours. I was confused but didn't question it. It just seemed natural for me. Of course things change their form and colours, it was just like one and one equals two. It's just as simple as that. I moved my head again so that it was resting against my arm again. The calmess gave me enough strength to push myself up and I rested on my knees while my hands were still on the shining diamonds on the floor. The whole place was filled with shining colours, flashing lights and moving things. Slowly I felt a big smile come across my lips and I couldn't stop grinning.

I laughed silently and pushed myself now completely off the diamonds, I stood now on them.

„Nooooo, I mustn't step on the shiny diamonds!", I giggled and threw my shoes off. I danced on the shiny floor and spinned around giggling like a little girl.

„Ooooooohhhh hahaha!"

„Are you having fun, babe?", asked the person.

„Yes!", I yelled like a five year old. „Yes, yes, yes! Woah this is so awweeesoommee!"

I heard him laugh lightly and turned around. It was hard but through all the moving and colourful things I was able to make out a person that leaned against one of the jelly green things that used to be a water tank. Moving my arms and hands wildly because I tried to catch my balance, I yelled at him as soon as the floor stopped to move.

„You!", I pointed my finger at him and my finger tip started to glow, I giggled.

„I know exactly who you are! And I want you gone! Fuck off, bastard!"

„Oh come on, you don't mean that."

„Oh hell yeah, I _do_ mean that!", I fell down on my knees and started to gather the shiny diamonds. One by one I threw them at him. „Go away! Leave me alone!".

The diamonds didn't even come near him.

„Quit messing around, babe.", he said and slowly walked towards me. The diamonds he touched with his shoes turned black and I screamed at him.

„Stop! Don't come any nearer! Everything you touch turns black!". He stopped and knelt down.

„What are you talking about?", he sounded absolutely confused and that confused me. Is he blind?

„You, you idiot, are turning everything black! Can't you see it? The diamonds! They are all shining but once _you _step on them they turn black! Everything you touch turns bad! Stop it!", I yelled and cried. I haven't felt so good in a long long time. It was an absolutely fucking fantastic feeling to let everything out, to feel so free.

„Babe, what are you? Five?", he questioned and took one of the shining diamonds off the floor. He held it in his hand and it turned black within a second.

„NO!", I yelled. „Why are you doing this! Stop making everything bad!".

I moved from my kneeling position and sat on my bum. Crossing my arms over my chest I looked down at my arms and looked sad and grumpy.

He only laughed again.

„Oh but Sakura," he started. „That's not true and you know it. Not everything turns black I touch you know? Look at you.", I still refused to look into his eyes and kept my position. I heard him getting up and wondered how he was able to move on the floor while it was moving like crazy. And it made me mad that he still walked on my precious diamonds and turned them all black.

„Look at you,", he started again, „You're still _my _precious, shining diamond. Nothing could ever turn you black, you'll never lose that sparkle in your beautiful eyes.". He stood now right behind me and I felt his hand coming near my shoulder.

„NO!", I screamed and crawled forward. „Don't fucking touch me! I told you more than once that I don't want you to fucking lay a hand on me!".

Suddenly the floor was like a sea and a wave of purple air pushed me to the side.

„Woah!", I said when I landed on my back. I heard him laugh menacingly and my feelings overcame me once more. I felt stronger than ever and stood up, the shiny floor quivered and I ran towards the door. I looked behind me to see if he was still there but he wasn't. Just as I was about to turn my head again I felt myself crashing into something.

I looked up and looked into the beautiful blue eyes I once was in love with.

„Hello there."

I didn't answer him, I was too scared. „Hey, come on. Don't I even get a hi?".

Still not answering him I tried to push myself away from him, with success. He let go of my arms and I ran towards the orange thing that used to be a door.

„Sakura!", he ordered. Immediately I stood still. His tone was just as aggressive as back in the US, and slowly the goosebumps started to rise on my neck.

Just no. Walk! I tried to get myself to move but just something in me couldn't place one foot forward. „Come on, come on...", I hissed to myself. Where the hell is my inner? How the hell does she want me to do this by myself?

„Good girl. Now come back here, _immediately._". I don't know what in the world made me do this, but I turned around and looked him in the eyes. They were flashing furiously and I knew I was in deep trouble. Slowly all the colourful things on this roof turned into black, grey and brown. I took small steps towards him and with each step the colours seemed to fade more and more. The diamonds on the floor vanished and replaced themselves with black stones. The sky turned dark blue again and the watertanks looked like old cages. A few feet away from him I stood still. This was the first time I had a good look at him since I left my old home. His blonde short hair was styled up, his perfect nose, his manly cheekbones, his thin lips that were pressed against each other. He wore a white dress shirt and a black vest. The last buttons were loose and I could see his necklace with the shark tooth. I gulped hard and looked further down. His dark jeans, which fitted him perfectly and his converse made him look fantastic. No wonder I fell in love with him. He is the guy that every girl tries to get. The perfect man. Good looking, tall, well built, earns enough money, looking like he just came out of one of those glossy magazines. But once you get to know him...

He crossed his arms over his chest and I saw his muscles flexing. Those arms which I thought would keep me safe...

„What's wrong, Saku? You look so sad and here I was trying to find the best outfit I could to impress my long lost girlfriend. Aren't you happy that I finally found you?".

I stared at him. The dark wind still blowing my wild hair around. Every happy colour was gone by now and was replaced with every dark colour I could've imagined. I felt a tear falling down my cheek and heard him aww-ing at me.

„Baby, what's wrong?", he said and came closer. „Are you cold? Maybe you should put on your shoes again. I don't want you to catch a cold.", he put his arms around me. I couldn't move, my breathing was regular as was my heartbeat. Being in his arms made me feel really tired. I can't believe that I'm standing here with him. I should've listened to my inner, but now it's too late for regrets.

„Let me go.", I whispered.

„What did you say?", he asked and held me a little away. His blue eyes devoured their way into my soul.

„You heard me.".

He looked confused but still let go of me.

„Where are the colours?", I asked.

He lifted his eyebrows and laughed hard.

„That stuff is better than I thought!".

Slowly I retreated and saw how he grinned devilishly at me. I walked very slow backwards and towards the dark water tanks. Again he laughed and shook his head, he crossed his arms across his chest once more.

„My dear honey. Do you remember the time when I left for a film shooting and flew to Africa? When I trusted you enough and you just left me? It was the first time after a really _really _long time that I left you at home alone, without any guidance. You didn't want to come with me to africa because you wanted to go to your jobs and I was gracious enough to respect that wish. You might don't remember, but that movie was about a guy that ran away from his old life and wanted to get back on the ground and decided that it was the best for him to live in africa with the natives. There he learned how to live, hunt and be happy with what he had. He even learns how to love... but that is another story for another time. Anyway, we've been there for weeks to see how the natives act and become like them. I found a friend in the tribal elder and he took me with him on hunts and on banishments.".

I raised my eyebrow at him, what exactly is he telling me here? I looked around to see that the tanks were only a few more feet away from me.

„And then he showed me something really nice and useful.", he loosened his arms and grabbed into the backpack of his jeans and got something out that looked like... a straw? I furrowed my eyes at that and he let out a melodic laugh.

„My love, this is a weapon. The natives use it on the people they want to banish.". I stood still and somehow the dark colours seemed to darken even more. They seemed to get closer too, as if they wanted to eat me and I tried to walk away from them. I felt cold sweat on my forehead and shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

„You don't make any sense...", I said.

„Well, you didn't let me finish, did ya?", he accused me and crossed his arms again. „The natives didn't do this just for fun. This here,", he shook the straw and I saw a little light flash up. He held the needle up as if to show me. „This here, is one of the smallest needles of the world. They gain it from an animal, don't ask me what kind, they just do. These animals use these as a protection. It has a small account of toxic in it and they chip off their _fur_ when they are stressed and as soon as one of these cute little things hit something, for example the skin of another animal, it starts to work."

„What starts to work?"

„The toxic, dummy.", he grinned at me. „Animals die from this powerful little thing. But humans... it's like a drug for them, a heavy drug."

My hand flew up to the place where I thought I had the mosquito bite but it wasn't there anymore. My mouth moved but my brain couldn't form a single sentence.

„Yeeees,", he still grinned. Putting the needle back into the straw he placed it safely into his backpocket. „The natives attack the person they want to banish with this useful drug and wait as soon as it starts to work. As I said, they only use it on people that break the rules of their village, so don't pity them, honey. They deserved it. And as soon as it starts to work they take him by the hand", he came to me with a few big steps and took my hand in his. Turning me one time so that our arms were across my chest and his and my hand were now on my cheek. My eyes fluttered and tears started to form while I tried to get away from him and the darkness. „and lead him into the desert or jungle, whatever is nearer. He will be a little confused but won't question anything, he won't scream, he'll be like a little child that sees the world for the first time.", he whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek lovingly. At first he'll feel just a little weird, asks himself if he's getting sick. Then his emotions run wild. His heart begins to pound, his breathing will get heavier. Suddenly he'll feel calm. And that's when the natives come in.". With his lips still lingering on my cheek we swayed on the black stones and his other hand caressed my belly. „They try to bring him far, far away as long as he's in his happy state. It actually stays a little while and as soon as the last state comes in they leave him. He'll run, run, run. Trying to get away from whatever he is scared of, whatever is after him. He'll go crazy and hyperventilate eventually. When he wakes up... that is even if he wakes up, nono, shh.", he held me tighter when he noticed that I started to shiver. „No one dies from this drug. It's heavy yeah, but that's all. You can't get addicted to it and you can't die from it. I meant it like, if he wakes up _before_ something eats him before he even gets the chance to wake up. You're safe with me, shh.", he kissed my now tear stained cheek and held me even tighter. „The drug uses your emotions and your body functions. It plays tricks on ya, let's you see things that aren't real, princess.", he laughed „and my little princess saw diamonds on the floor, didn't she? Oh baby, if you always wanted diamonds so badly you should've just asked your loving boyfriend.", he turned me around and held my head between his big hands, I looked up at him. Shaking his head softly he whispered „As soon as we get home I'll buy you a big diamond ring. You get to choose, alright? Deal?", even more tears started to flow and I sobbed. Was this just a proposal? No way in hell would I ever marry this asshole.

„No!", I hissed through my teeth. My salty tears were now on my lips and I ripped myself away from him.

„Excuse me? What did you just say?", he asked in a high pitched voice. „Baby, I think that the drug was a little rough on you. But I already took the smallest I had.", he held up his hands as if to proof that this wasn't his fault at all. „The natives use it on the ones that break rules. And you _did _break one. I told you to fucking stay where you are and what did you do? As soon as I come home you fucking called the police, told them I abused you and ran away! Not even answering a fucking call, not a single mail, _nothing_! I was getting fucking sick of not knowing if something happened to you!", he yelled angrily at me.

„You fucking liar!", my emotions started to cook and were about to explode. „ You never really cared about me! How would you even get this fucking stuff! No one would allow you to bring something like that to an airplane! You used something different on me, I don't know what it is but my neck...".

„Shut the fuck up!", he growled. Immediately I closed my mouth and blinked hard. „This needle needs to be shot, therefore I used a normal straw from downstairs. And as soon as it hit your skin, the amount of toxic got straight into your system. It doesn't even need a second. As soon as you feel it, it'll be already in you. The puncture vanishes within a few seconds, too. I wasn't even far away, I was astonished that you didn't hear me or feel me. Because you did feel me downstairs when I was watching you, I know that. We feel each other, Sakura.". His blonde hair moved slightly in the wind and his arm flexed when he pointed at me. „And a few dollars and photos here and there and et voila! The drug is on the plane. Just that easy.", he snapped his fingers. From one moment to the other I felt really brave again and ran towards the scary tanks. Running to the left and right I tried to hide from him.

I heard him groan. „God, really? Come the fuck out of there before I come and get you myself!", he yelled and I tried to hide between two tanks. The darkness was about to come over me when I felt his breath on my neck.

„Boo.", he whispered and I screamed out loud, jumping on the spot and running out of my hiding place. It was pitch black and I looked for the door that was suddenly so far away. Feeling the hard and cold stones under my feet I ignored the pain and just ran.

„Run, run, run!".

„Do you really think that you can get away from me that easily?", he laughed and put his arms around me and spinned me around.

„Let go of me!", I cried. Why was he always so fast? No matter how hard I would try, he would always be there. He sat me down on my feet and I turned around, really mad.

„You fucking bastard! I don't know how you found me but this has got to come to a fucking end! I don't want this anymore, I don't want you to make my life so fucking miserable! I don't want one of those stupid diamond rings and I surely don't want you as a husband, not even as a fucking neighbour!", I pointed at him with my finger and he slapped me hard. I suddenly grabbed his necklace with the shark tooth on it and forced his head down to my level.

„If I go down, then so will you!", I hissed at him and I saw his eyes furrow with madness. He forced his head up again and his necklace broke, it was now in my fist. He towered over me and I knew I had to do something now. My fist, the one with his necklace in it, slammed right into his nose and he stumbled backwards.

„Ouch, you bitch!", he cried out while holding his nose with both hands. I don't know where my strength came from but it was still there. Kicking him in the nuts I sent him to the floor and I grabbed his vest and pulled him to the edge of the roof.

„What are you doing, aargh!"

„I'll end this."

„Are you fucking crazy! Let go of me!", I only laughed at how we switched the places. Now it was him who was saying the same things I said over and over again.

Dragging him further and further a feeling of dizzines overcame me. I let go of his vest and stumbled backwards and hit something. Probably one of the watertanks. With my back sliding down I sat again on the floor. I was suddenly so tired and only wanted to go to sleep. Just my luck, that it had to happen now.

My head wobbled from left to right and every try to get up failed. This drug was unpredictable.

I heard a loud rush in my ears, it sounded just like the time I was nearly dying in the pool, but this time I would surely not drown. Something else would happen to me.

I opened my eyes a last time and saw him leaning against the edge of the roof. He jerked his head suddenly and got on his feet. I was glad that this tired feeling was overcoming me. I wouldn't feel what he would do to me now. Wheter it be throwing me from the roof or killing me slowly. I just couldn't care less.

„Sakura?", I heard him through the rush in my ears.

„Sakura!", this time it was louder and he put my head between his hands and slapped my cheeks.

„Asshole.", I answered him.

„What the? Wake up, come on!", he took me under my armpits and pushed me up. My jelly legs were giving in everytime he wanted me to stand. He shook me roughly and I opened my eyes to see black.

„Shit, come on, don't leave me hanging here, Sakura!", I felt him slap me really hard and it was like a wake up call. This drug he injected was taking it's toll on me, giving me strength and then taking it. I was standing on my feet and shoved him away.

„Don't touch me you fucking asshole, all you do is fucking me up, I hate you, take your hands off me!", I yelled and slapped his arms and his chest. „I'll fucking kill you the next time!"

„What the fuck is going on? Are you on drunk?", he asked and slapped my hands away.

I slumped to the ground and cried, hard.

„Stop these games. Please don't, don't hurt me anymore, I beg you! I'll come with you but please...", I cried and fell sideways due to my exhaustion.

„What the fuck happened, Sakura? Stop crying, tell me!", he took my shoulders and sat me up again. My head collided again against whatever was behind me and I looked up. The sky was taking a nice colour, a dark blue turned into a light blue and a soft orange and a nice purple. I blinked my eyes to get rid of my tears and stared at it open mouthed.

„Beautiful...", I whispered and started to get tired again. I felt his hands on my arms moving them and lightly touching the wounds.

„Tell me what happened! You have blood on your knees, hands, arms and even your face, Sakura! Look at me, god dammit!", he roughly took my head and I was forced to look into his eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows. The sky was taking back it's nice colours, but why were his eyes still black?

„For fucks sake, you're high, Sakura!", he heaved me up again and I was lying with my face against his chest and panic rose.

„No, no, no, no, no, get away, please, don't hurt me.", I mumbled into his chest.

„Who is going to hurt you?", he asked desperate.

„You", I answered him shortly.

„Sakura, look at me.", I was sick and tired of this. He took my head _again_ and I was forced to look at him. „Do you remember me? Come on, you can't be that high anymore, remember me! I'm not going to hurt you, I could never...", I looked at his lips as they spoke. They were thin, but not the thin that I was used to. His lips were rosy and his cheeks were pale. What happened to his skin? He took my hand and placed it on top of his head and it felt weird, nearly no styling gel but it was still spiky. And his black strands on his forehead... my eyes widened in realisation.

„Sasuke?", I whispered.

„Who else?", he breathed relieved.

„Run, Sasuke! Run, before he gets you!", I whispered panicked and grabbed his white shirt.

„Who are you talking about?", he asked. „You're completely stoned, woman. You're on a bad trip. Who gave you that shit, huh? Was it your bartender friend?", he asked irritated and held me close by my waist. I shook my head quickly and whispered again.

„We need to run, Sasuke, he'll come and...", he interuppted me. „That bastard that gave you that shit?" I nodded wildly and my bun was moving with my head.

„Is he still up here?", he whispered angrily and I answered with a shrugging shoulder. „I don't know, I think he's still here but", „I'll get him.", he leaned me against the watertank that finally didn't look black or green anymore and started to walk around when I panicked and called him back.

„We need to run!", I whispered dramatically. „I won't go as long as there's a chance that he's still here!", he answered angrily. „Look at you! He hurt you!"

„Please, Sasuke! I feel so sick, let's get out of here, I beg you!". I felt the tears in my eyes again and was fascinated by the beauty that stood right in front of me. The upcoming sun was shining warmly behind him, giving him a look of an angel eventhough he was angry.

„Sasuke, we're not safe here!", I still pleaded.

He seemed to fight with himself and finally answered, _with a kiss._

My head was in his hands and I held myself up with fisting his t-shirt. It was a loving kiss, one of power, of safeness. His lips moved slowly and gentle and my head felt dizzy all over again. Slowly one of his hands moved down to my waist and pushed me against his strong body. He pulled his head away a little and my eyes fluttered open. With his forehead against mine he said „I'll keep you safe.". He said it with such a sincerity that my heart made backflips.

„Alright let's go.", he took one arm and placed it around his shoulders. I tried to walk but had to stop. „What now?".

„I can't walk.", I answered ruefully and looked down at my bare feet that had scratches everywhere and dried blood from my knees. He looked down, too. „Where the hell are your shoes?"

„Dunno", my voice came out as a soft whisper and he groaned. He mumbled about killing a bastard and cause him a lot of pain when he placed one of his arms under my knees and started to carry me downstairs. I was finally going home. I nuzzled my nose into his neck and drawed in his wonderful smell.

„Still in love with me, huh.", he whispered while walking downstairs. I didn't reply to that, I just smiled to myself. With one of my arms around his neck and the other on his chest I felt his arms safely around me. It was a feeling I've missed for a long time. The thing was, that I never expected to feel it around him, around Sasuke. The guy that saved me twice now. My mind was in clouds and the only thing that I was able to notice were flashing lights and him being angry. I don't know why those flashes made him so angry, I was too tired to ask. Opening my eyes a little I looked at my still closed fist and opened it a little. My mouth became a thin line as I watched the broken necklace in my hand, the shark tooth, I felt sick of it and let it drop. I felt that Sasuke had a hard time carrying me, he was stumbling from time to time, was he drunk?

„Get the fuck away!", he yelled at someone. I looked up and saw this beautiful angle in the sunlight. A small smile crossed my lips and he looked down at me. „What?", he asked.

And I mouthed a little _Thank you_.

„Sakura, who gave you those drugs?", he asked me like a father. I didn't want to tell him, it would make my life so difficult.

„Dean.", I whispered into his chest and made sure that he wasn't able to hear it and let my eyes close finally.

**My dear readers, I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to create a tension here with Dean finally interacting. This surely won't be the last time we heard of him and let the games of love begin! This was the final straw for Sakura and Sasuke, but how will they continue? She's got a stalker behind her back and he has a witch as a girlfriend. **

**Well, let's just see, right? **

**I love you guys :) **


	16. Chapter 16

„How is she?"

„She's waking up every now and then, shaking furiously. Then her eyes roll back and it's like she's just sweating during her sleep. They still haven't figured out what exactly the drug is.".

Silence.

„For how long is she already..."

„Two days now."

„Have you seen the magazines and tabloids? The paps are already camping in front of our house."

„Haven't read them yet."

„Our management still don't know if it's going to turn good or bad on us. It depens on what the media will do now. Of course the club owner will try to make it seem that drugs were never involved with the Joker and that Sasuke beat her up. The media could turn him into a hero. Or an aggressive rockstar that abuses women. They're trying to keep her out of it but..."

„She _will_ be kept out of it."

„But they said that she may have to make an official statement about what happened-"

„No.".

Silence.

„Don't they know anything? Not even a single clue?"

„They tested her blood. It's a very uncommon drug, something they've never seen before. Practically no one knows what it is, what it does, what it will do. They contacted specialists and they have her blood sample now. They are not sure how long it will take to know what exactly it is. I promised them money so that they would work faster.".

„Can't believe something like that happened right under our noses. We have to be more careful from now on."

„Just.. just... I'm so angry. Who would do this to her? She was on the roof, _the roof_ for fucks sake! You heard what he said! She was delusional! Said there was someone after her! She was up there for hours, _all alone_ and on a trip! She could've jumped! She could be dead!"

„Don't you think that there is a possibility that there _really _was someone after her? She was acting weird the whole night, even Kenji said that. She has bruises all over her body. Sakura doesn't seem like someone that would do drugs and especially drugs like that. She doesn't even know that many people, she would never befriend a dealer. And she doesn't have the money for that. I think it was a set up."

„Of course I thought about it. But who could be after her? A crazy fan? No one dislikes sweet, innocent Sakura. Everyone loves her."  
„With love comes hate, we both know that."

„Just too well."

Silence.

Slam of a door.

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open and I looked around slowly. A soft beige on the walls, a potflower on the window sill, the curtains wide open, letting the sun in. On the other side stood a metal rod which held a infusion bag which was connected with the needle that stuck in my arm. Inwardly groaning I put the other hand on my forehead to feel a plastic thing on my finger lightly through the plaster on my forehead. I was again in a hospital. My favourit place right after home. I gulped and licked my lips which were as dry as sand. On the desk next to me were nice bouquets and a little something that looked like a remote control. I pressed the big red button and a nurse came in within a few seconds.

* * *

„Well Miss Haruno. It seems you have a little crush on me."

„Err...".

I looked at the man that was supposedly a doctor and the other people in the room. He laughed.

„If you really like me then maybe you should come and ask me out. I'm not allowed to date patients. So please stop getting into dangerous situations from now on.", he smiled wildely at me and winked.

I finally got the joke and gave him a thumbs up. That was the same doc that treated me when I first came here.

„I'll consider it the next time.", I smiled tiredly and looked back at the five boys looking at me and nodded as a greeting.

„I'm glad that you woke up today. Because now we can do it again. You tell me what happened and I think about it if it's true or if you need to get special treatment. Would you like to talk to me alone?", he asked and I shook my head.

„They can stay.", it'll be better that way. They hear what I say and won't ask again and they will tell their girls about it and I won't have to repeat myself or be careful with my lies.

„Alright. Then let's start right away?", he asked and I nodded.

„First things first. Miss Haruno, you've been out for about two days. If you can't remember things correctly you can think about them. You don't have to answer anything but it will be helpful for you and me. And I don't want any disturbance.", he said looking at the guys.

„Do you know, why you are here?", I nodded.

„So you know that you've been on drugs?", I nodded again.

„Right, do you know what kind of drug that was?", and I nodded again.

„Did you use the drug yourself or have you been drugged?". He asked me that question and my first regrets came up. Was it really a wise idea to let them stay? Hesitantly I looked at my worried cousin.

„Do you want to talk alone now, Miss Haruno? I could kick them out anytime you want?", he smiled warmly at me. I shook my head and decided to answer.

„Someone drugged me."

From the corner of my eye I saw that Naruto had a hard time standing still. He moved from one foot to the other and had one of his hands in his hair while the other was on his hip. Neji placed his hand on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Kiba looked sad out of the window and Shikamaru stood with crossed arms against the wall and calculated every move and word. Sasuke, who sat in a chair with his arm on each knee and his face in front of his fists, looked at me. I couldn't read him.

„Do you know that person?".

„No."

The doc looked at me. Could he tell that I was lying?

„Do you know what he looks like?".

This time I looked at him. I coughed lightly.

„I'm not sure I remember him correctly."

„But the person was male?", I nodded. „Why can't you describe what he looks like?"

It was hard to answer so many questions when I haven't been awake for even an hour.

„I saw many things that weren't there. He could be a kid for all I know. He showed himself when I already was imagining things."

„Well, how did he look like for you?", I looked at him weirdly.

„Many drugs play tricks on the awareness. Some people see clowns instead of traffic lights. Others see their parents eventhough there is a fridge in front of them. What did you see?"

„A good looking man. The darkness and the danger just radiated off of him. Blonde, tall, well built.", I answered him while scratching my bruised forehead lightly.

„What have you been doing before you went to the roof?".

„I was doing my job. Then we, my workmate and I, got called out by one of our securitys. He brought us to the VIP room where they were.", I said and nodded towards the stressed boys.

„What happened then?", he asked and crossed his legs, his notepads firmly in his hands.

„I didn't feel well and decided I needed some air.".

„So you decided to go to the roof?".

I shrugged. „It was a spontaneous decision. I stood in the hallway and decided to go up instead downstairs."

„Did you tell anybody where you were going?"

„I just told Shikamaru that I needed fresh air.".

The doc turned around and looked questiongly at Shika, who nodded. Naruto turned his head towards him and wanted to say something but closed his mouth again to a firm grumpy line.

„Did you have the feeling, that someone was following you?".

„No.", that was true. I didn't have the feeling that someone was following me when I went up. But I knew I was being watched when I worked – but he didn't question that.

„Have you accepted a drink or even pills from a stranger?".

„No."

„We checked the typical injection sites on your body. We couldn't find any. So we assumed that you had to swallow the drug. Are you sure-"

„You didn't find any of those _typical _injections sites on my body because the drug is not a typical drug that you can find around every corner.", I hissed. I don't know why but it made me angry that those _doctors _didn't find anything. The doc raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

„It's an african drug. It's not what you're used to I guess.". The door opened and a nurse came in and called the doc out. He excused himself and left me with the five boys alone. I looked at them and none of us said a single word. Shikamaru looked kind of ashamed on the floor, Neji had his eyes still closed and his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Kiba looked at anything but me. The only ones that looked at me were my blonde cousin and the black haired guy.

„Soooo...", I started because the awkward silence was just... well, awkward. Still they kept quiet and I tried to act like they were visiting me in my own home.

„What's up?".

„_What's up? __**What's up?!**_ Are you fucking kidding me, Sakura?", hissed an angry blonde. I shook my head as a symbol to show him that I didn't understand what he was on about.

„You've been out for two days!".

„It's not like I asked for that, you know.", I answered calmly. I know that he is very upset about what happened and I didn't want this to escalate into a real fight.

He sighed loudly and grabbed his hair with both hands.

„Sakura. If you have a drug problem then-", he got interrupted by the doctor that came back.

„Hello again. I have the information about the drug that was found in your body system.", he walked back to his chair and waved with the documents.

„I don't know if you still want to have your friends here, Miss Haruno?".

„They can stay.".

„Alright then I'll just inform you all about this drug. Would you like to tell me what you know already or should I just begin?". I waved and looked at the boys. They all had their eyes closed except for Sasuke. I looked into his black eyes and didn't see anything. I know that he was the one that saved me on the roof. I know that we kissed but he didn't show any emotion. He didn't look glad that I woke up, he didn't look sad nor angry. Just nothing. I blinked slowly and turned my head towards the window and saw the sun setting already and listened to what the doctor had to say.

„As you already mentioned, yes the drug is indeed from africa. It doesn't have an official name, but the natives that use it call it _Doring_ which stands for spike. They gain it from a critically endangered african animal. This animal has very dangerous fur, it has small little spikes in it which contains a dosed amount of toxic. The natives kill it because it attacked the playing kids for hundreds of years now and once they saw what it's spikes can do they decided to use it for-".

„_banishments_.", I whispered and gulped. The doctor waited for a second but agreed with me.

„the spike is practically unvisible and featherly light. They shoot with straws at the person that they want to banish. Sometimes the person doesn't even acknowledge that they got shoot with something as the spike is even thinner than a needle. The toxic is deadly for animals, small children but for grown people it's not harmful. Well, it _is _harmful as it works like a drug. Comparable with ecstasy on a few points. All in all it uses the body functions like senses, feelings and of course the organs. The documents say that the drug causes hallucinations. It makes you first see things in all bright colours, then it slowly turns in dark ones. It makes you feel strong like you could do anything, adrenaline rush, your heart is ready for a fight and then suddenly you're as weak as a child, as if you've just run a marathon, then again you're strong and in the end you're so sluggish that you fall senseless. Here and there it also uses the colours to make you feel strong or weaken you. The natives use it on their people and bring them as far as they can into a deserted place to let the wild animals do the rest of the work. As this toxic is gained from those critically endangered animals the scientist decided against examining this drug further. All those information was gathered by the natives that use it. It's absolutely illegal to take these things into an airplane never mind a whole other continent. We have to inform the police about this. Miss Haruno, did you know what this drug was able to do to you?", he asked already standing up from his chair.

„He informed me when the good stage turned into the bad one.".

„Do you know why he drugged you? Did he want something from you?".

„Don't know.".

„Alright. You're clean now, Miss Haruno. If you want you can spend the night here or-".

„She'll come home. Get up, we're leaving.", interrupted an angry Naruto. I wanted to pull out the needle as the doc was already out the door and put my finger on it hesitantly.

„I'll do it.", said Shikamaru and placed his thumb on the needle and slowly took it out with the other hand.

„Ino packed a few things", he said once the needle was out and held up a back pack.

„Do you need help with dressing?".

„No, no thanks. I think I can do it. Could you guys...?", and within a second they were all outside and closed the door. I walked into the small bathroom and looked into the mirror. My hair was greasy and there were a few scratches on my cheeks and I don't even want to mention my forehead. It probably all happened when I was lying on the roof or fell against a water tank. My arms were bruised and so were my legs and knees. I slowly touched my bum and hissed. I was bruised _everywhere_. But it seemed like they would heal quickly. I shrugged it off and changed my clothes.

* * *

Having dinner with everyone around was weird. The all tried small talk except for Naruto, Sasuke, the witch and me. I was extremely hungry and tried to eat as fast and much as I could which made me choke from time to time and Hinata lightly slapping my back. No one tried to talk to me about me being drugged and being in hospital. I felt left out eventhough they tried to talk to me, I just couldn't reply more than mm and aa. I wanted to talk, but what should I say? _Oh and by the way, my ex from the states is here. I left america because he was a freak, a psycho and now he's here. The mashed potates are delicious! _Yeah, sure. The paps outside the house were like flys that just wanted to fly on shit and that shit would be me. Thanks to the boys security guards we made it into the house without me getting more scratches or bruises. We all sat there for a while and kept the fake harmony; until Naruto decided to cut it.

„I called some specialists a few hours ago. We need more security cameras all around the property and I even want some in the hallways, even in some rooms.". Everyone stopped talking or eating and even Sasuke turned his head towards the blonde.

„Are you now finally out of your fucking mind.", hissed Karin and was about to let a big blow out.

„I _don't want to _have fucking cameras film every move I make. Come on guys, I know you all hate me but this is too much and I know I'm fucking saying what you don't dare to speak out!", she was now on the edge of yelling and threw her fork on the table.

„I really don't like to say that but", all eyes were on Neji. „I agree. You can't put the cameras in the house. I don't care about how many you want to have around the property but there is no way that I'm accepting to have cameras film me. Just imagine what would happen if the footage got in the wrong hands?", Neji was giving his best. Put him into a suit and he would be a lawyer. I don't know how on earth Naruto would come up with this idea, maybe I should tell him to watch less tv?

„I know that this is a sensitive topic, privacy and that. The cameras don't have to be in your rooms or bathrooms. I want to place them all around the house, the gates, the garden. In the house I would just place them in the living room, the kitchen, the hallways, the laundry room, the garages, the fitness room and the music room. I'll let those people install the cameras and let you know where they are exactly. And once a week we delete all the footage from every camera if nothing happened. I only want it for the safety of all of us. What happened to Sakura-".

„Woah, woah, woah, stop right there! You want to invade our privacy because of _her_? Go and install fucking cameras in the pool house but let us out of your psychotic idea!". Karin yelled and stood up making the chair move loudly on the floor.

„Naruto.", I tried to calm him down. Seeing him looking so calm made me realise that he was about to punch her in the face. „Naruto! Just don't, okay? I'll be soon out of the house. I have two jobs and in a few weeks I'll have enough money to rent a flat. So no need to buy expensive-".

„Shut up, Sakura.", he snapped at me. The pupils in his blue eyes were small and his blue iris seemed to burn. He stood up and walked to the fridge to hit it with his fist and turned around. His hair was in every direction and the wrinkled shirt he wore raised slightly when he stood up and pointed with his finger at me.

„If there really was someone after you at the club then fucking accept that I want to protect my family!", he pointed at the other guys at the table. „How do we know that he won't come here, huh? We are _all _in danger! I won't let something happen to anybody here ever again! How do we know," he hissed at Neji „that he was really after Sakura? Maybe he just played to get to us! That guy is crazy! He used an african drug for pete's sake!", he yelled and breathed hard, his stomach moving rapidly. Neji looked straight at Naruto and seemed to contemplate what the blonde just said. Hinata slowly got up and walked towards Naruto and put a hand on his chest and whispered something to him that calmed him down lightly. He looked at her with a worried glance and cupped her cheek with his big hand and whispered loudly „I don't want anything to happen to you! What if that was just the beginning of something? We need more than just cameras, maybe security around the gates? What about light sensors? And codes, we need codes...", he started to ramble. „I really don't care about cameras or whatever, just tell me what you guys decided on.", mumbled Kiba and took his phone out, probably texting his new girlfriend already and walked into the garden.

„You guys,", Ino lightly spoke up. „I know it's a crazy idea but Naruto may be right. She got attacked when we weren't even two minutes away from her. What if we decide to go into the garden alone and he could just jump out of a bush because he climbed the gates?". Ino may didn't look or behave like it but she was sometimes a genius. And her genius of a boyfriend agreed with her. „Naruto's idea of safety may sound provoking but you know, he said we could delete the footage once a week when nothing happened. The footage won't get into the wrong hands and we have our proof when something happens.".

„But I don't want to walk around and know that there are cameras everywhere filming me in my own home! It's enough already that we can't walk a minute outside without a camera, a microphone or a mobile phone pressed into our faces! I just, no!", Tenten exclaimed with her hands in the air.

We had now Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru who wanted or didn't mind cameras around the house and Neji, Tenten and Karin who where strictly against that. Just Sasuke and Hinata now had to tell everyone their opinion. „Baby, say something!". „Hinata come on, it's for our safety!". All eyes on the dark haired.

„N-Naruto, you know I-I love you but _everywhere_? That's too-too much.". The blonde looked shocked at his girlfriend and dropped his hand that cupped her cheek.

„Sasuke-teme.", he said walking a few steps towards the table where Sasuke sat. Onyx eyes looked up into ocean blue ones. The difference couldn't be any bigger. Naruto looking tired, in his wrinkled clothes and disheveled hair and Sasuke. The man who looked like he just came out of a magazine.

„Please.", Naruto whispered and looked his best friend deep in the eye. Everyone was anxious to know what Sasuke would say. Probably a whole minute went by with the two of them talking silently through their eyes.

„On one condition.", said Sasuke slowly. „The cameras can be in the hallways. Not in the living room, not in the laundry room. Just the hallways and maybe the garage, but that's it. I don't care about the hallway and the garage but privacy is privacy wheter it be the kitchen or the laundry room. Place as many as you want in the garden and around the house but be sure to leave out the changing cabins. I don't care if you want to hire securitys as long as they are on a good distance. And I won't pay a single penny for anything.". There was a pregnant silence in the kitchen.

„What?!" screeched Tenten and Karin. Neji looked like someone just slapped him and Ino and Shikamaru just glanced at each other, not believing what they heard. They were sure that he would say no.

Naruto just smiled thankfully at him. The bags under his eyes were showing off how tired he was, as if he just won a long battle. Eventhough it was five against five, we all knew who won this – Naruto. Now that he had Sasuke's approval they knew nothing would stop him now.

„I can't believe you, Sasuke! What about my privacy?", gasped the witch.

„If you want privacy then don't be in the hallways or the garage. Go into the living room or elsewhere.", he muttered and stood up, taking his plate with him and put it into the dishwasher; and walked out.

„Well, if it's just the hallways and the garage, I don't mind but don't think about placing them secretly elsewhere!", said Tenten and Neji just shook his head. Karin left the room stomping upstairs and I was left with Ino, Shika, Naruto and Hinata. They all silently placed their plates into the dishwasher and sat down again. „Well, now that that's solved.", mumbled Naruto and placed his head on the table and looked like he was about to go to sleep. „My teme. He always had a soft spot for me. I love him.". I looked at the clock and saw it was about to hit the 9. „I'll go to bed, my shift at the diner starts tomorror morning.", I whispered lightly. The whole discussion between the guys made me feel left out. I know I don't belonge to them and it's surely not my right to tell them what they can or can't do in their own house.

I shoved the chair against the desk and saw Ino giving Naruto a look. Though the poor boy was about to sleep, she slapped his head hard and he ow-ed at that. „Naruto! You haven't told her?!", she hissed and her blue eyes glared at him.

„Told what?", he hissed back. He was surely sleep deprived because I hardly ever saw him running wild like that. It was even the first time he told me to shut up but I forgave him. I knew it were rough days for him.

Ino pointed her head at me and I was confused just as much as Naruto was. Shikamaru groaned and Hinata lightly patted Naruto's back.

„She wants to go to her _joooooooooob_!", she emphasized the word and dragged it out. Something clicked in his head and I saw in his eyes that he didn't really want to tell me.

„Hehe, Sakura", he said with a false grin and put his hand awkwardly behind his head; it looked so fake. I raised an eyebrow to tell him to go on.

„You got fired. No bartender job, no waitress job. But hey! Now we finally can have some bonding time again?".

My world just fell apart, again and again and again...

**I wanted to discuss the topic privacy and secrets with this chapter. The whole world now knows about PRISM, the NSA and what they did because of the whisteblower Edward Snowden. Some people see him as a hero, other as a traitor. But what is he now? I don't really have an opinion. I think it's not alright to collect everyones data but on the other hand it really helps with finding 'the bad people'. Of course, people should know that there are people out there reading our chats and all, but it was also stupid of him because the WHOLE world nows. That means the 'enemy' knows it, too.**

**Naruto thinks it's better to be safe than sorry. Neji wants to keep his privacy without people calculating his next move. **

**What would you do? Join team Naruto or team Neji? And why? **

**Writing this chapter made me think a lot about what people on the internet reveal about themselves without even knowing. I want to advise that you all better be careful with what you do, because you know. Not only big brother is watching you but also a lot of people that are waiting for a mistake made by you to hit you hard. Whether it be bullying, stalking someone or stealing money with online banking. Just be careful, okay? **

**And I know this chapter didn't contain any Sasusaku but I promise you faithfully that the next chapter will be full of it. FULL of it. Oh, and guys? Now that Sakura's got fired, you know what that means, right? **

**xo**


	17. Chapter 17

„Fired.", I stated as a matter of fact. „No way.".

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and Ino and mumbled something. „What did you say?".

„Err.. yes way? Your boss-_ex_ boss called and told us that you don't have to come to your jobs anymore because you're fired?".

„But.. why?", I was on the edge of tears now, there go my plans. They're flying out of the window, goodbye flat, goodbye car. See you never.

„Well", he started and looked at me. „Oh, Sakura! Don't cry!". He stood up and walked with open arms to me; hugged me tightly. I stood still while his hands caressed my back softly. The door to the garden opened and Kiba walked in, still with his phone in his hands. He looked up and widened his eyes. „What's up here? Are we having a meeting or what? Or is someone confessing something?".

„Naruto just told Sakura that she's again unemployed!".

„Ino. Do you really think that it was necessary to say it like that? Be a little sensitive.", scolded Shikamaru.

„She's unemployed again? How did that happen?", asked Kiba and put his phone on the table and sat on a chair and looked at Ino, the gossip girl. As much as I like these people, they irritate me. They talk about me like I'm not even there!

„Her boss was not happy about the bad things that the media published when that drug thing came up. Of course the club owner denied that drugs were in his club, that the security guys do a good job with checking the people they let into the club _blablabla_. But somehow they also knew that Sakura was not only bartending there but also working a lot in his diner. They published her shifts and her working hours which are by the way _way_ too much. The media held that against her boss, that he took advantage of her being young and naiv, that he let her work hard for so long and only pays her so little. So he called and said that it was Sakura's fault that the Joker _and _the diner are now in the limelight because of bad things and that he doesn't need her anymore.". The silence was nerve wracking. Everyone except for Naruto was now looking at me, expecting a reaction. But how should I react? Of course he would fire me because of that.

„So? What's the problem?", asked the tattoed man and grinned up at me. I furrowed my eyebrows, ready to yell at him. What's the fucking problem? Money rules everything. No job equals no money equals having nothing to life. How should I buy something without money?

„Calm down, pinky. I told you I have a job for you. Remember the time you helped me to write a song? We made a deal. The song was succesful and I promised you a job. And the offer still stands.", his canine were prominent on his big wide smile, his tattoos moving slightly.

„See, Sakura-chan? No need to cry, there is always a way to solve a problem.". Naruto let go of me and high fived Kiba. Shikamaru and Ino smiled suprised at me and then we watched Naruto and Kiba being so happy that they made one of those manly hugs.

* * *

It was past midnight and I just couldn't sleep. It felt so weird to lie here, knowing that Dean knew where I was. It was just so wrong of me to lie here and put everyone's life on danger. I know what he is able to do and I know that he will do whatever he needs to do to get what he wants; me. I tossed and turned around in my bed, not able to find a position that makes me sleepy. I looked through the glass walls and saw moonlight shining. I got up and threw on a light jacket and flats and made my way out of the poolhouse. Again I felt weird as soon as I stood in the middle of the garden. I knew the feeling- I was being watched. Did Naruto already put up the cameras? I don't think so, I haven't seen anyone here besides of the guys and the girls. Maybe it was Dean? Just thinking about him made my skin crawl. I crossed my arms and turned around to look into the small wood like garden a few meters away. There were tall trees, high bushes and lots of wild flowers. In the sunlight it looks like paradise but it's just creepy at night. It was also the perfect place to hide for anyone. But it couldn't be Dean I was sure about that. So I turned around and looked again at the pool.

„They are _never _going to finish this. What are they waiting for?", I whispered to myself and waited for inner to reply with a cheeky remark or something but it never came. I felt so alone since she left me, where did she go? I mean she is what I am, she couldn't really go anywhere, right? I sighed and walked a little around the garden; checking for places where it was easy to get in. I don't know why Naruto was freaking out so bad. The gates were tall as skyscrapers no one would be able to climb them. „_Not even Dean."_, I whispered to myself.I came to a stop behind the house and wondered why I have never been here. Now that I think about it... I still haven't seen anything at all besides of the poolhouse, the kitchen and the living room. The wall on the back of the house didn't have a single window except for the second and third etage. Maybe it was time for me to get a tour around the house. The gates here were full of ivy, you weren't able to see through them. The grass here was a little higher than at the other areas and I decided to take off my shoes. The grass was just like I expected it to be, soft and cold. A little smile crept on my face and for a second I forgot all my worries. I looked up at the dark sky and saw lots of little stars and a big bright moon. The wind was a little colder but I didn't care. I got lost in nothing. The calmness of the night made me relax and now that I knew that Dean had no chance to get in here I was sure that the others were safe. Nothing would happen at all, I just had to be careful when I go out. He wouldn't dare to attack the others outside of the house because of the press that seemed to be always around. I was curious about the job that Kiba had for me. He whispered something into Naruto's ear in the kitchen and the both of them were grinning madly and snickered. They haven't told me what I would have to do, they wanted this to be a suprise. I was not really content with that, I mean, I need to know what I'm going to do because I don't want to be there unprepared. But that's my cousin for you. I watched the stars in the sky intently and slowly felt an arm creep up around my back. With widened eyes and a fast beating heart I jumped away. Hastily I turned around ready to yell but the person's hand was over my mouth and his other hand held my back and pulled me towards him. My eyes were stiffly looking at the hand that closed my mouth and with my own hands I tried to pry myself away from him.

„Calm down", he whispered in my ear.

I looked up to see a beautiful black haired man. The same that saved me twice. His black eyes sparkled in the moonlight and his spiky hair was a little ruffled and I felt the need to touch it but held myself back. I couldn't control my feelings at all anymore, there had to be something seriously wrong with me. First I am scared to death and now I couldn't think of anything else but touching him everywhere. When he noticed that I was not about to scream anymore and relaxed he let go of my mouth and my back. We stood there in the moonlight and just looked at each other. I wanted to say so many things but his beauty just left me speechless. I saw his hand slowly rising and his fingers lightly touched the scratch on my forehead that was already healing.

„How are you.", he ordered silently and I just shrugged. „Good, I guess?".

He looked hard at me, like he was waiting for another answer but nodded none the less. His hand moved from my forehead to my cheek and cupped it. I blinked and was a little overwhelmed with this affection. Normally he would just ignore my presence, maybe throw an insult at me but this? It was new for me. Yes, we already _half _kissed and kissed once when he found me drugged on the roof but now was something different. I wanted to say, _do _a lot of things, but I had to keep myself from jumping him.

„What are you doing here? It's past midnight already...", I whispered and enjoyed his big strong hand holding my cheek and felt the goosebumps rise on my arms.

„I could ask you the same.", he answered. I raised an eyebrow. Was that all he had to say? Here I stand, trying to do some small talk and he makes it all weird by not really answering.

„I couldn't sleep.", I answered just as shortly.

„And then you decided to walk around the garden. All alone and late at night. Without any security guards around and no cameras that could film you if you got attacked.", he said slowly and ate his way into my soul by just looking into my eyes. I nodded.

„All alone and vulnerable. What would you do if you got attacked here.", his other hand slowly reached behind my back and held me there.

„And what's your excuse for following a vulnerable girl all by herself late at night? Without any security guards around and no cameras that could film you if you touched her?" I responded with a little smirk and saw the way his brows furrowed and leaned into his hand. There was a small little smirk on his face, too but he just ignored my remark and again I felt the need to talk to cover the awkward silence.

„I checked the place. I mean the gates and all that.", I tried to answer but his touch made me slowly melt to his feet.

„You didn't check good enough. You didn't even hear me walking behind you."

„You were following me?", I asked cheekily with a wink and bit my lip. His eyes immediately watched my mouth. „I felt like I was being watched. So that was you.", I grinned. „You little creeper!", I laughed and slapped his hard chest lightly. The last time I touched him there was when he tried to block my way and I kneed him. But whatever, his chest still felt great. He closed his eyes and raised a brow, annoyed now. His lips became a thin line and he breathed in hard through his nose. Did I annoy him really that much?

„Sorry, I didn't mean to-!", I started to apologize but he interupted me with a smirk and a quiet laugh of his own. With wide eyes I looked at him, wondering what made his emotions change so fast.

„I see now that you and Naruto are related. You're both cheeky and both of you apologize even if there's nothing to apologise for. Stop apologising for things that are not your fault. Eventhough I have to say that your I'm-sorry-drink was pretty.. good. And unexpected.", his eyes opened a little and he smirked. „But you already proofed that you're unpredictable.", I snickered at that. „To be honest, I thought you were different. Thought that you're more of a mule than Naruto. But you two are like brother and sister.". I used his little speech for pay back.

„You do have a nice little soft spot for my blonde cousin, don't you?". His eyes glared at me but he didn't answer. So I smirked and decided to tease him a little more. „I know you don't want to have the cameras around here. But you did say yes because Naruto was silently pleading you. If it was Neji that would've asked you to say yes to filming the house you probably would've eaten his head for breakfast. But you said yes because fragile little Naruto with his innocent, loyal blue eyes asked you to. And you just couldn't say no to him.".

„Just like I couldn't say no to you.", he replied seriously. Again my eyes widened and I was confused. I shook my head and was about to ask what exactly he meant by that but he beated me to it. He sighed.

„The drink you left on the table to say that you're sorry. I didn't even need to think twice about to forgive you because it wasn't really your fault anyway, we both know that. I was just too proud to apologise. And then on the roof. When you begged me to take you away from there. I wanted to hunt that bastard down but I couldn't say no to you. You looked so vulnerable, so broken. You had bruises everywhere, I just wanted to take you away and take care of you. You're right. I can't say no, not to you and not to Naruto. I hate to admit that so don't think about talking about that again.". I bet he had a blush on his face but I wasn't able to see it because of the darkness. That was all I needed to hear and I decided to change the topic. „Would you do the same for Naruto?", I asked and shivered a little because it was getting colder. Sensing my coldness he put both his hands on my arms and rubbed them to warm me a little. It was a nice and welcome gesture and I loved it.

„Yes. Eventhough there is a difference about you and Naruto. There are things I would never do with him or for him.".

„And that would be?"

He raised his eyebrows asking me silently _Really_?

„You're a woman.", he simply stated.

„Well, duh, Captain Obvious?", I was still not sure about what he exactly meant by stating the fact that I'm a female. He sighed deeply and his warming hands stopped.

„I would never... make out with him.". His lips pressed against each other and his eyebrow switching made me realise that he was on the edge of being annoyed again. But it was just so much fun making him say things that he would never want to say out loud. Having so much fun with that I decided to play a little further.

„Well, you know. _Actually _we never really made out.". His eyes shot open and he looked at me unbelievingly.

„Do you have alzheimer?", he hissed.

„Not that I remember.", I giggled. The way his eyes practically shooting daggers at me made it only way more exciting for me.

„I meant what I said. We never really made out. We just had a little... kiss.", I stated as a matter of fact. What? It's true. When I hear something about making out I think of it a little more than just placing the lips on each other.

„Why did you come out?", I asked to change the topic before he would walk away and placed one hand on his muscular chest. He looked at my hand and for a second I thought that he would slap it away but he just took a step closer, making my hand move further up and letting it feel what was underneath his black t-shirt.

„Needed to take advantage of the fact that there are no cameras installed out here.", he said while his thumb caressed my cheek lovingly. My eyes fluttered at that.

„What did you have in mind?". My question came out as a whisper and I felt my heart beat faster.

,,,,,

„Come on, Sakura-chan! Are you ready yet?".

„I-I don't know! What if they don't want me? What if they don't like my clothes?", I asked and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I was wearing skinny black jeans, a white blouse tucked in and my hair was in a high ponytail. My make up was decent and I smelled nicely of perfume. Pushing back the black rimmed glasses on my face I placed my hands on the sink. I didn't need glasses, I just thought that they'd make me look smarter. Living with pink hair is hard. Everytime I meet new people they ask me about it and immediately conclude that I'm a little girly princess that has no brain.

„Duh, come out and I'll tell you!". Taking a deep breath and checking my reflection one last time I walked out of the bathroom to see Naruto with his head in the fridge and Shikamaru lying in my bed. I coughed to make Naruto turn around but he seemed too distracted by the _weird _colourful things that I call paprika.

„Huh _weird_. What would she do with that?", he talked to himself and put it away only to grab the cold coke. He unscrewed the cap and took big swigs.

„You'll buy me a new one, right?", I asked coldly as I watched disgusted how his tongue touched the bottleneck and I couldn't help but think about all the germs that were now _my_ coke. Suprised by my remark he chocked a little and put the drink back into the fridge. Without closing it's cab.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. I still need Naruto because he has to drive me to their management. No money equals no car equals being dependend on Naruto.

„Why? There's still lots left in the bottle?", he said and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

„Keep it.", I grumbled. „So? What do you think?", I asked while giving him a full look and turned around myself. He crossed his arms and slowly inspected every inch of my clothing.

„Which shoes are you going to wear?", he asked and nodded towards my feet.  
„I dunno... maybe the black heels?", I rushed back to the drawer near my bed and put on my shiny black heels. Eventhough it doesn't seem like it, Naruto's really into fashion. Since I know him, and that is now quite some time, he always knew what things looked good together. I mean look at him. His bright orange shirt and the black pants. His spiky blonde hair and the cheeky blue eyes. It all fitted perfectly on him. He knows what looks good on him. Imagining Shikamaru or Neji in his clothes I had to stiffle a giggle while slipping into my shoes. I soundly walked towards him and looked down to see if they looked good.

„They're nice. Make you look tall, sexy but it still screams business with the rest of the outfit. But maybe you should open one more button of the blouse? With your hair in that ponytail you look like a hot teacher especially with the glasses and one more open button wouldn't hurt the eye, you know?". My mouth opened; I was shocked about that. He just called his own cousin a hot teacher and he wanted me to show my cleavage!

„Or you can go and fuck yourself, dumbass.", hissed Sasuke that just walked in.

„What!", yelled the blonde so loud that it left a ringing sound in my ears. He turned around and pointed angrily at Sasuke.

„Did you actually hear what you said, baka? You want your own cousin to dress sexy in the same place where we all work.", Sasuke closed the door not so softly and the ruckus made Shikamaru wake up from his slumber. „What the... And I thought I could get some sleeping time here.".

„Of course I do! Just look at her man!", he screamed. „She's smoking hot and my cousin. I want to show her off! Look at her and tell me that she's not a beauty. A shame that your last name is not Uzumaki.", he turned towards me. „Your mother really should've kept the last name. The two of us would have been the hot Uzumakis at school! And now at work! Believe it!", he gave me a thumbs up and his trademark grin.

Shikamaru slowly got up and grumbled „Hot Uzumakis? Thank goodness that your mother chose to keep your fathers name. I can guarantee you that you would have been the hot Haruno with the stupid loudmouth cousin Uzumaki.", he stretched while checking me out. „But yeah, he's right. It wouldn't hurt to open one more button. It can get quite hot in the offices as they don't have any air conditioner there.", with that he fell back on the bed.

„Well, I'm wearing a thin top under the blouse so I guess it wouldn't show too much if I really open one more...",I said and did what Naruto advised.

„Tse.", Sasuke crossed his arms and walked towards the table and leaned against it, looking out of the glass walls. I raised my eyebrows but didn't say anything to that.

„See, cousin.", Naruto walked towards me with big steps. „WE LOOK SO HOT!".

And then he did what all the girls did. We all do it. And we are all ashamed by that.

_The duckface. _

I couldn't control my laughter at this. His big pouty lips being so rosy and his closed eyes like the eyes of Brock from pokemon. Tears started to form in my eyes and I held my belly while laughing hard. „What? Did the bastard do something?", Naruto turned around not being aware that it was him I was laughing at. „Huh, what did you do, Sasuke?".

Sasuke's black eyes were shooting daggers at my cousin and my laughter slowly died down and I sighed contently. I loved to laugh like this. With the tears and all because that is a real laugh from the heart.

„Come on! Do it again! I WANT TO LAUGH TOO!".

„Shut up or I'll make you!", hissed Shikamaru without moving an inch from the bed. Giggling I walked, still with the high heels on, to the bed and lied down next to him.

„Awww, don't be like that, Shika!", I poked his cheek. „If you want to sleep than you should probably rent a hotel room. You know you won't get any sleep in here. Cause the pool house is where all the action happens!".

„Oh really?", he sounded indifferent. „So you got any _action _here last night?", he opened one eye and peeked at me while I was gaping at him and I knew exactly what he meant with action.

„_W-w-what?!"_, I stuttered and looked at Naruto and Sasuke that were bickering a few feet away. „I d-didn't get any action last night!", I whispered loudly through my teeth hoping that neither my cousin nor his best friend would hear us.

„Oh really?", he asked again. „Because I don't know? I think it was about 4 am when I was in the kitchen to grab something to drink and Sasuke walked in.", he smirked and crossed his arms under his head and closed his eyes.

„Oh... well... erm... what did he do so late at night outside?", I whispered and gulped uneasily.

„That's what I wanted to ask you actually.", he said and I looked again at the other two hoping that they were busy with insulting the other.

„Lower your voice, damn it!", I slapped his arm lightly. „I don't know why you would want to ask me!"

„Are you sure that you don't know anything?".

„Yes!".

„Then why do you want me to whisper?".

„I-", damn it! „Shut up, please?", I pleaded. I sucked at lying so there was no point in trying.

He was about to respond when we felt the bed sinking.

„HEY ARE YOU TWO SHARING SECRETS!?", asked Naruto and propped up on his arms looking curiously at us.

„NO!", I yelled back.

„Nope.", replied Shikamaru and I felt relieve washing over me and my heart relaxed.

„I was just asking her about her nightmare."

I raised my eyebrow and silently asked _What nightmare?_

„What nightmare?", asked Naruto.

„Oh you know,", Shika slowly sat up and Naruto and I were looking at him. „I woke up at about 4 am today and went down to drink something.", he shrugged with his shoulders „I leaned against the fridge and saw Sasuke coming in. From the garden.".

My eyes widened and I heard steps coming closer. Sasuke was standing beside the bed and smothered Shikamaru, who was smirking, with his eyes.

„And now that we know that Sakura tells Sasuke about her nightmares I only assumed that he was in the poolhouse and that they... _talked _about it. Do you want to tell us what your nightmare was about?". My eyes were now as big as plates and my chin reached the floor. What in the name of god just happened? I thought that I found a friend in Shikamaru and now he's sitting on my bed trying to fuck up my life? My eyes snapped to Sasuke seeing him already planning a way to murder his band mate without anyone knowing that it was him. I coughed lightly and tried to make up a plan in my head. In which I failed. Mercilessly.

„I didn't have a nightmare.".

„What the? Then what was the bastard doing at such an ungodly time in the poolhouse!". Naruto was looking between the three of us, me, Shikamaru and Sasuke; who was still sending murderous vibes.

„I-he-I mean we- urgh... I didn't have a nightmare... I-we-err", I felt the blush in my face reddening with every millisecond that passed.

„So... you mean to tell us that you had a nice dream?", questioned Naruto and scratched his head. Bless him and his naivety.

„Yes I had a nice dream.".

„Oh", interrupted Shikamaru „You had a _nice _dream, hey? Tell us about it. I mean the last time that you had a _nightmare_- do you actually still remember it? Because I do. It was about _that guy_ that touched you, you told it Sasuke, remember? What was this _nice _dream about? Had to be something pretty good if you _felt the need _to _tell _it _Sasuke._". My heart was about to explode. He emphasized so many words which could easily be misunderstood. Normally inner would have came up with something but I was completely lost without her.

„Why are you talking so much, Shikamaru? And why do you say it so weird? _FELT the neeheed _to _tehell_ it _bastaaard?"_. He shrugged his shoulders and held his palms up.

Sasuke who was still as quiet as ever hissed at Naruto. „Watch your mouth.". His eyes snapped for a second to the lazy guy. Shikamaru understood imediately. It was not Naruto he was telling to watch his mouth.

„I was not here talking to her.", he said and uncrossed his arms. He walked back to the couch and put his arms on his knees while his chin rested on his folded hands.

„I was smoking.".

Well, couldn't he come up with that a little sooner? I felt myself letting out a deep breath.

„You don't smoke.", said Shikamaru.

„YOU DID WHAT? BASTARD YOU TOLD ME YOU GAVE UP ON THAT WHEN WE STARTED THE BAND!", yelled Naruto while pointing his finger and wiggling it at Sasuke. „YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T EVEN FEEL THE NEED TO-".

While Naruto was screaming his head off and pulling on his spiky hair Sasuke never faltered to stare at Shikamaru. I was glad that he was giving his glare to Shika, he deserved it. Why did he mention this in front of Naruto?

We were all getting tired of Naruto's yelling so Sasuke decided to cut in.

„It was just one cigarette. Karin was getting on my nerves and I felt the need to calm down.".

„Karin was _getting on your... nerves. _You _felt the need to calm down_? At 4 am? So that's what you kids nowadays call..."

„Shikamaru, I think I just heard Ino calling you.", I've had enough. What was he playing at? He looked at me dregadingly and got up mumbling _yeah sure._

„Hey why don't you come by later tonight? You can lie a little here and I'll tell you about my nice dream.", I offered him coldly but he was already on his way outside.

„No, thanks.". And with that he slammed the door shut. I felt my heart tugging, feeling guilty as if I did something wrong. Did I just lose the one that became my first friend here in this house? Lose him because of- I don't even know. What exactly was this all about? I glanced at Sasuke who was still looking at Naruto who told him, asked him, pleaded him, ordered him to stop smoking. Naruto really cared about his friends and I felt myself floating in old memories. Memories that were about me and my friends back in the states. Which I left without a single good bye. The guilty feeling rose and I was glad when Naruto brought me back from my walk down memory lane.

„Come on, get up Sakura-chan! I'll drive you now to your new work place!".

„Idiot. Her appointment is at 5 and it's 3. Not even you need to drive 2 hours.".

„Say what?", the blonde looked at his wrist watch. „Damn, you're right! I got enough time left for ramen then!" he sang in a christmas tune. He was out of the poolhouse two seconds after that. That left me and the hot black head alone.

Me on the bed and him on the couch watching me intently. His eyes traveled all over my body; from the bottom of the heels up to the high pony tail.

„Since when do you need glasses.". I felt myself shiver at his ordering tone and the way his eyes seemed to darken even more.

„Don't need them. I just thought that they make me look smarter.", I responded and he just raised his perfect eyebrow _go on._

„Have you ever had pink hair?", I asked him and he send me a look that said everything. „Then you can't imagine how hard it is to be taken serious. Everyone I met thought different of me. Stupid, naive, princess, rich and snobby, daddys little girl, and so on. And I think that people with glasses look much smarter so... yeah.", I took off my heels and crossed my legs over each other on the bed. We just stared at each other for a while and it would have been okay with me but the incident with Shikamaru was nagging me.

„This can't happen again.", I whispered. Sasuke only blinked and his dark eyes became thin slits.

„We should have been more careful. This", I gestured between me and him and the poolhouse. „ this thing, whatever it is that we have; can't happen again. And it won't.", I whispered.

„Nothing happened.", he simply stated.

„I know nothing happened. Except for the kiss behind the house. But Shikamaru-"

„is an idiot. I don't care what he thinks."

„But _I _care!", I raised my voice a little. „I don't want him to think of me as the stupid pink bitch that goes around and fucks with everyone!"

„So now I'm just everyone.", he said also raising his voice a little lifting his head from his hands.  
„Argh, no, Sasuke of course not but-"

„Why should you care about what he thinks of you? Do you like him or what?", he implied.

„Yes! I mean no, aaargh, Sasuke just let me talk, please!", I moved my hands like a maniac, desperate to explain.

„Of course I like him! Do you remember the first day when I moved in? I caused that big fight between you and Kiba and neither of you talked to me after that. And Naruto didn't want to take sides so he just acted as if nothing was wrong! I couldn't sleep at night and went out to the pool and there I met him for the first time. We talked and he was actually really nice to me and whenever something happened I knew I could count on him! He was my first friend here, I don't want him to hate me!", tears were forming in my eyes.

Sasuke just tse-ed and leaned against the couch.

„The time we spent together", I took a deep breath. „means a lot to me, Sasuke. I really like you. I don't want us back to the stage where you hated me."

„I never hated you."

„Then you have a funny way of showing your affection."

„Didn't you get enough affection last night?", he asked with a glint in his black eyes. I refused to answer this question because we both know that he practically showered me with affection. I turned my head away and looked out of the glass walls. I sighed and lied down on my belly completely, curling like a cat.

„Answer, Sakura.".

„Yeah, yeah.", I mumbled into my arm and tried to contain my blush to a minimum.

„We could always repeat yesterday's action if you really forgot about it already.". I turned my head a little and saw him smirk, so he was serious.

„You'd want that, huh.", well I'd want that, too.

„Never said that. I only offered it for you. It'd be a pity if you really forgot about everything that happened-"

„_Nothing_ happened!", I hissed and sat on my knees.

„Then what exactly do you think is touching? Kissing?", he hissed back.

„WE JUST KISSED-", I stopped myself to look out of the glass walls to see if anyone was watching or coming over „once yesterday!"

„You make it sound like it was a peck on the lips."

„Because it was a peck!", I whispered eventhough no one was around to hear us talking. Sasuke seemed to get more fed up with every word we said because he went through his already spiky hair making it stand in every direction. Of course he still looked fabolous. He was probably the only one that could walk around with a potatoe sack and still look like god himself made him.

„Damn it, Sakura!", he glared at me and was sitting now on the edge of the couch. There were only a few inches left and he would be able to touch my bed. „You know damn well that it was more than just a peck! I don't know if you know but there is something in our mouths that we usually call a tongue!", he pointed with his finger at me. I know that he was right, more than right, but I refused to let him know that so I firmly closed my mouth and looked at him straight in the eyes.

„I had my hands under your shirt. Your hands were in my hair.", he started to count what happened yesterday „You wrapped your legs around my waist and my hands were on your bum. I pushed you, while you were wrapped around me, against the ivy on the fences. I felt you shiver when-"

„STOP!", I yelled frustraded already and pushed my legs over the bed and sat up and got my shoes. „I got it, okay? No need to remind me of that.".

In one quick movement that didn't even take a second he was right in front of me. I was suprised and looked up to see him standing there in his beauty with his arms crossed.

„What! No need to remind you? I have a feeling that you're trying to desperately forget that we made out! Why exactly don't you want to talk about it? Usually it's you girls that always try to talk about feelings, going further in a relationship blabla.".

„What do you mean with usually?", I asked confused.

„All the times that I brought a girl home, or backstage or whatever they always try to get me into a relationship with them. Eventhough they knew of my _bad boy _image", he smirked „and everyone knows you can't change someone like me. I have a mind of my own and I don't give a fuck about feelings. But here I am trying to get you to talk about something that you desperately want to forget.", he concluded. „What is wrong with you?".

I gaped at this. What was wrong with _me_?! I was still looking up at him and felt my anger rise.

„What the hell? What kind of question is that? Are you seriously asking me why I'm not running after you? Why I'm not kissing the ground you walk on?".

He just stood there with his arms crossed, raised his eyebrows and nodded and I felt myself getting more and more furious about his behaviour.

**Heeello :) I'm really sorry for not updating for quite a while. I don't have a excuse for that I was just lazy. **

**What do you think will Sakura do now? What is she going to tell him? **

**And what do you think will be the job that Kiba promised her? **

**Can't wait for your reviews :) Love you guys a lot xo **


	18. Chapter 18

**HERE IS A LITTLE SOMETHING FOR YOU **

„I can't believe it!", I hissed and stood up. I only reached his collar bones even with high heels on.

„You conceited big headed prick!", I glared at him, practically spitting the words at him and poked his chest with every word. „All this fame got to your head! Come back to earth, bastard!". Maybe I shouldn't have said _bastard _but that's what you get when you live with Naruto.

„Watch your tongue.".

„Or what? Will you hurt me just like I hurt your ego? Our little casanova gets _all _the girls falling for him and here he stands like a stubborn 4 year-old that didn't get ice-cream for dessert! What little poor Sasuke-kun?", I said with a mocking voice „Don't you like hearing the truth? You're used to having girls falling at your feet that you don't even remember how to sweep a girl off her feet.", I crossed my arms in front of my chest, too. Instead of replying he kind of growled like an animal and I finally decided to tell him the answer to his question.

„I would never _never ever _beg you to make me your girlfriend. I would _never _run after you trying to get me backstage or invite me to your home-"

„That's because you intruded without asking _anyone_.", he interupted coldly. I rolled my eyes.

„I don't know how many times I need to remind you that Naruto is my fucking cousin!". I don't know if he did that on purpose but we were changing the subject here.

„And don't fucking interrupt me when I'm talking! Exactly how often did you bring a girl with you? Huh? You cannot even remember that?!", I was shocked at him shrugging his shoulders. „You're fucking disgusting.".

„You didn't say that a few hours ago. In fact you really liked the _fucking disgusting bastard_.", his eyes were slits by now.

„Do you know what everyone calls the female version of you? We all call them sluts. Whores. But let me clap for you", and I slowly clapped and blow whistled „for our big strong Sasuke who has the universal key to every single vagina on this world. Just give me second while I go and get you your reward: a golden key with your name on it. Oh no, what a pity. I think I lost that. But you don't need that to remind you that you are a real winner, right?".

„If you don't shut up in a second-"

„You'll what? Put your dick in my mouth just like the girls _usually_ want it?", okay, I was seriously getting more and more nasty with my remarks but I couldn't stop myself.

„I'll shut up in a minute, handsome. The reason I don't do the things that the other girls usuallydo is because I still believe in something like chivalry. When I meet a guy I want him to treat me like I'm the only girl in the world. Not only for 5 minutes, for a quickie or god knows what. I want him to hold the door open for me when I walk through. I would like a few nice little gestures from time to time. Be it a single flower or just a muffin or him making me a tea just the way I like it on a sunday morning. I don't want him to kiss my ass all the time but showing affection is what I need. I want to know that he is man enough to be able to protect me, not causing me pain! Call me old-fashioned but I want the guy to chase me and not the other way around. I can't and I _don't want to _do what the other girls usually do! I am ashamed of myself because of what we did! I feel guilty!", I yelled at him and was proud of me. Bursting out like that without crying was new for me.

„You feel guilty?", he asked incredulously and laughed.

„Stop laughing at me, asshole!", I slapped his chest. „I feel guilty because I was stupid enough to play this game with you. Do you actually remember your girlfriend? Karin?".

„Oh come on, don't gimme that. Don't act all devout and innocent. You now it takes two to tango. I didn't force you into anything. You were the one that wrapped herself around me. You were enjoying every fucking second of it!", he snapped.

„I never denied that! What I mean is that I feel fucking guilty because _I _made out with _you_ while your _girlfriend _was about 5 meters above us sleeping peacefully!", I gestured wildly around me. „That is exactly why I'm not worshipping the ground you walk on. Even if there was a chance that I could or would ever be your girlfriend; how the hell could I be sure that you wouldn't go and take a girl backstage doing exactly what we did? I'd never be able to sleep at night because I'd always be imagining you making out with another girl while I am at home waiting for you!", I tried desperatetly to make him understand my opinion on this.

„Who said I want you as a girlfriend?". His voice was still as cold as ice and I was not sure how long I could keep up with it.

„I said _if there's a chance_. I didn't say that I want to be your girlfriend or that you'd want me to be your girlfriend. And what exactly would be the reason for making out with each other and not getting into a relationship afterwards?".

„So you finally admit that we were making out.", I groaned and rolled my eyes „Never heard of a one night stand? Of physical attraction? I just wanted to bang you.".

It was like getting a hit in the stomach. My eyes felt drying out of not blinking and tears started to form, I breathed out heavily.

I opened my mouth and wanted to say something but I didn't know what to reply to something like that. How do you react when someone told you boldly that they just wanted to have sex and then leave you?  
„I-I", I stuttered „You-you", he mocked me.

„How can you say that?", I whispered, scared that my voice would break if I'd speak louder. Sasuke just smirked and held his nose up high.

„So you _are _like the girls I told you about. Deep inside you whished that I come to you, crawling on my knees begging you to be my girlfriend. Why else would you be shocked about that; I just wanted you for your body.", he chuckled. „You're all the same.".

„Get out of this fucking pool house. Right now.", I said calmly. I couldn't guarantee now for anything. You don't see me losing my selfcontrol very quickly and it only happened on really rare occasions. But back then I always had inner who told me when to stop, she was my anchor. But without her... I couldn't guarantee that Sasuke would still have a pretty face when I was done with him. Naruto and I had a lot in common. One of the things were our longlasting patience but don't dare to come near us when we snap.

Sasuke was only smirking wider and tse-ed.

„I will not go anywhere. This is my house. My home. _You _are just an uninvited guest. If someone has to go then it will be you.".

„Oh fuck you!", I replied.

„Actually I wanted to do that with you but then you suddenly go all innocent and act like a virgin.", he answered and looked bored.

„How can you be so cruel, Sasuke? You have a girlfriend, don't you feel guilty at all?", I asked and tried to walk around him in which I failed. He was so close that I would have to brush my body against him but I didn't want to do that so I sat back on the bed and crawled across it. Standing now opposite from him, with the bed between us, I looked at him to see him still looking bored to death.

My anger towards him was getting higher than the empire state and I tried my best to keep calm.

„Alright, alright.", I held my left hand up and walked towards the kitchen isle.

„Aww, what? Did _I _hurt your ego now, poor little Sakura?", he mocked me.

„Just fuck off, please.", I turned around and glared at him but he just stood there where I left him.

„Okay, then I'll go.", I took my small handbag from the table and was just about to walk to the door when he talked again.

„Why should I feel guilty? It's not like she doesn't know that it's not forever. Sooner or later I'll break up with her and she will move on. Just like any other person on this planet that gets dumped.".

„Has it ever ocurred to you that she is madly in love with you? She'll be devastated when she discovers you cheating on her!".

„Why should she discover that? It's not like I'd go around telling everyone that I fucked my best friend's cousin. It's you who would have to keep her mouth shut, I know you girls like to gossip. Just don't tell anyone, act as if nothing is going on and she won't suspect anything.", he walked towards the kitchen isle and my first react was to grab the apple that was in the fruit basket on the table.

And I threw it at him.

Unfortunately though he catched it with ease.

„Is that an invitation to a dinner?", he raised a brow „My, my, Sakura. You like to play those chasing games, aa?". Seeing me looking confused he threw the apple back at me, not with much force though just so much that it hit my chest and I catched it there.

„You come here, ogling me whenever you get a chance to and then when we finally kiss you stop us from going any further because _it's not the right time_.", he mocked my voice.

When we were at the garden we... yes, okay we made out. We were kissing each other softly at first but then it was like an exploding bomb. Feverishly kissing each other, exploring each others mouth and trying to touch as much as possible. That was definately making out, there's no point in denying that. I don't know for how long we actually stood there but he soon had my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands in his beautiful black hair. It felt just as soft as it looked like and his hands started to roam around my back and when he finally got to squeeze my bum I let out a soft moan and softly pushed my lower parts onto him. With his hands still on my butt he walked a few steps and pushed me into the cold and moist ivy. Gasping at the sudden variation in temperature I felt my nipples harden instantly. He pushed himself against me and groaned lowly. My erect nipples were still covered with the fabric of my tank top and when I felt his hands going under my top I didn't wish for anything but him finally ripping off that piece of cotton. His mouth moved from mine and left a slight trail of saliva from my cheek to my collarbone to my cleavage. I was breathing fastly in and out and held his head by his neck hairs and closed my eyes tightly. A slight breeze of cold wind made me shiver and I pushed his waist with my legs crossed behind his back into me; and then he lightly bit my neck. This feeling nearly sent me over the edge and I moaned out louder. By now I was sure that my panties were dripping wet just like my back from the moist ivy. I don't know for how long we were standing there and I don't have an idea how he was able to carry me into the poolhouse and lying me down on my bed without me noticing anything.

He took off his shirt and attacked me like a tiger. My legs were wide open and he was between them kissing me hungrily, biting me here and there. My head was up in clouds, this man worked magic on me, I've never felt like this before. Dreamily I moaned and enjoyed his big hands touching me everywhere. Then he took hold of my hands which where both in his hair and held them above my head. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked into his black orbs which were shining with the moonlight that flooded the room. He breathed heavily, his lips lightly open and swollen and I brought my head up trying to kiss him again but just when I was about to kiss his lips he brought his mouth to my ear and chuckled. I was confused but when he lightly kissed the soft place behind my ear my eyes rolled back and I forgot everything again. His hips grinded on me and I was about to loose every self control that I ever had. With a force that I didn't know I had I pushed myself up making us sit on the bed with me on top of him. He was clearly suprised and didn't expect me to do that. My hands cupped his cheeks and I kissed him fiercly. The kiss was hot and full of passion and his hands moved from my wrists to my chest further down to my hips holding them softly. The whole situation got to my head and I started to move up and down on his lower half. His body reacted right away. I felt his hands grabbing my hips tightly and helping me with pushing me up and down on his lower half. Even through his pants I was able to feel the bump that was getting bigger and bigger and I started to touch his naked chest. I heard him letting out a mix of a whisper and a growl while saying my name and it turned me on so much more. I felt his hands slowly move back up and under my shirt and after a few seconds he tried to take it off.

That's when I realised what we did was wrong. So, so, so, SO wrong.  
I immediately stopped myself slapped his hands away, crawled off of him and stood up from the bed. I stood beside it with shaking legs, a fast beating heart and a full turned on vagina.

And then I decided to tell him that it was not the right time for that. _I _meant that it was wrong of us to actually do what we did and _he _understood that he can come back a few hours later and we would continue where we left off, it seems.

And now here we stand in the poolhouse arguing, insulting each other when actually all we wanted to do was having mind blowing sex.

**Soo... did you like it? Hate it? **

**Do you also think that it's the guy who has to make the first step? Should he chase the girl or is that _really _old fashioned and it's okay for the girl to make the first steps? In my opinion it has to be the guy. Would you ever consider to ask the guy you like for his phone number/ for a date or ask your boyfriend to marry you? **

**Did Sakura do the right thing to end the make out session with Sasuke? Or should she have continued with it because they were already too far gone with it to forget it ever happened anyway? **

**Did she really end it because she felt 'guilty'? Or did she just do it just so she could be the one to say '_I'm good _because I stopped it and you're the bad guy because you wanted to continue'?**

**Love you xo **


End file.
